Illusions Of The Big Top
by SwiftMotionGirl
Summary: Bella hardly ran away to the Circus. She was snatched. As she begins a new life and meets all kinds of extraordinary people along the way. She also meets a special acrobatic family and finds the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

ILLUSIONS OF THE BIG TOP

**AN: Well here is the new story. After watching Water For Elephants I was inspired by a whole new tale. I just switched it and made it a Bella story but all the characters you love and hate are still there. I hope you enjoy and support me. If you loved Need then you'll love the drama that will unfold in this one. **

"_For me a circus is a magic show that appears and disappears like a world. A circus is disturbing. It is profound"_

Marc Chagall

Chapter 1

BPOV

I rubbed my foot and rotated it once I slipped off my ballet shoe. There was nothing like a good dance class to take your mind off things. One thing I noticed this week more than anything else was how my parents were acting funny. Charlie barely said a word to me on the ride home. I was excited for my recital since Mrs Minjonet my instructor was wanting to feature me more. She was even thinking of giving me a solo. I couldn't imagine the possibilities it could bring for my career. As I tried to tell Charlie about it he would just nod and kept driving. When we got home I knew I had to confront him.

I took off my other ballet shoe and placed it in my bag while I repeated the stretch with my other leg. The car ride fell silent as we approached our house. It was a small house, nothing fancy but Charlie had insisted that he get a house with a solid bit of land. It was a good twenty minute drive to get anywhere from the house but I think they always loved the seclusion.

Once Charlie pulled over at the house he slammed the door shut and walked inside without even a glance back to me. I watched him worriedly for a moment before I grabbed my bag and got out of the car.

I jogged up to the house barefoot to meet him just in front of the door

"Dad! What is it? Why are you acting like this?" Charlie stopped and took a deep breath. When he turned to me I saw his eyes were red and watery

"No matter what Bella, always know that your Mum and I love you so very much." I was scared now

"Dad, I know you do. What is going on?" He reached for me and hugged me close. I wrapped my arms around him and he held me tightly. He stroked my hair in a fatherly way and kissed the top of my head.

"Go upstairs and change." I nodded and looked at him again as he wiped a stray tear from his cheek

"Then we are having a serious talk Dad!" I stated, trying to convince myself as well as him that it was time to come out with it. I walked up the stairs and into my room. It wasn't like your normal girly room. The only girly touch was my ballerina music box. Everything else was in the room was filled with paintings and sketches. A secret passion of mine. I took off my ballet outfit and slipped into a more comfortable dress as I heard a car door slam shut outside. I looked out and saw two men walking into the house. Huh. Was Mum having guests over for dinner? She never told me.

I decided to make myself at least a little more presentable so I did my hair up in a loose bun and powdered my nose and cheeks before I looked myself up and down. I was happy with it. I smiled at the beauty in the mirror before heading down the stairs.

As I climbed down I heard the faint voice of my mother

"Just make sure she gets taken care of please" Then an unfamiliar voice replied calmly

"Ma'am I assure you she will get nothing but the best treatment there." I walked into the room and saw Renee and Charlie holding each other in a chair on end of the room while two men, a little older than myself sat on the couch and looked up at me. I looked between them confused. Renee wiped her tears and smiled at me

"Isabella. This is Alec and Riley." They nodded to me and I reciprocated

"Gentlemen." Charlie sighed and turned to me as well.

"Bella these men are from the Circus." I gave a small smile

"The circus is in town? Well that's great. We should go and see it as a family. What brings them here to see us?" The one named Alec cleared his throat and pointed to his watch

"We have to get going Mr and Mrs Swan. Can we speed this up?" Renee stood up and came over to me trying to smile

"Honey, you're Father and I owe some money. Unfortunately with the Depression we haven't been able to pay these men back so until we can pay off the debt they insist that you go and work for them at the Circus. Mr Alec and Mr Riley are here to collect you and bring you to them." I swore my heart stopped for a moment

"I'm sorry, what? You're giving me away?" Charlie gave a small, weak smile

"It's the Circus Bella. Think about all the fun and wonders you will see. Your Mother and I will collect you when we can." Renee gave me a hug and I froze immediately.

"No!" I felt myself snap. Renee pulled back and cupped my face

"Honey this is hard for all of us but we have no choice. If there was another way we could solve it then we would have but that is their demand. I'm sorry. We love you dearly." I pushed her hands away

"I am not going anywhere with them! I am staying right here. I have a life, I have plans! You cannot make me!" I saw Alec and Riley approach me as Riley said with an equally calm voice

"I think you'll find Miss Swan that you don't have a say in this. A deal is a deal." I shook my head and saw tears blurry my vision. I wiped them away and stepped back while the men stepped forward. I was not staying here. I did what I could only do by instinct. I took off and ran out of the house. I ran as fast as my legs could take me.  
>"BELLA!" I heard Charlie call out to me but I didn't care. I knew I just had to run and get out of here.<p>

I only got as far as the end of our road before I was grabbed from behind. I cried out and struggled.

"NO! LET ME GO!" I tried kicking him, biting him, scratching him and screaming. Anything to get someone to help me or at least escape.

"Damn it! Tie her up!" I heard Riley growl as he retrained me. He pulled me to the ground and pressed me down. I sobbed and looked out at the horizon. I felt Alec bind my hands behind my back as I thought of the life that I could have had. I saw my dreams of dancing Swan Lake on the grand stage disappear. Having a family and settling down with a nice house and lots of animals was gone too. My hopes were gone in less than ten minutes.

"Oh shut her up already" Then I felt a cloth wrap around my mouth and I cried. Kidnapped was a good word to describe this and the worst part was that my parents were witnessing the whole thing and did nothing about it. Riley grabbed my upper body and Alec my legs as the men took me to their car and dumped me in the back seat. They got into the front of the car and started the engine. I used my elbows to lift myself up and looked out the back window at my parents on the porch holding each other as they cried with me and for me. The car took off and the distance between my parents and house grew bigger and bigger. I watched the house I loved and grew up in and the family who were by my side from day one disappear. I was slowly beginning to realize that would be the last the time I would ever see them.

~ TC~

I guess the whole event left me exhausted because I woke up and I was surrounded by darkness. Yet we were still moving. What was going on? It took me a moment to discover the horror that I was transferred from the back seats to the trunk. It wouldn't have been that difficult. I was petite. Just over five foot so to these men it was breeze no doubt. I cried again for my life. I had honestly hoped it was all just a bad dream but the fact that I had woken up just moments ago suggested that this was far from one. I felt my heart ache but my tears subsided. I wandered what was in store for me. The Circus. Would I be made to perform or clean up throughout the show? I knew I would find out soon enough.

I just lay there and thought of my previous life and how happy I was. The solo I could have had at the recital and what piece I could have been performing. In all my thoughts and recollections I noticed that the car had stopped. I heard crowds of people around me so it was a public place. The car doors slammed shut and footsteps approached me. The trunk was open and I saw the faces of Alec and Riley grin down at me

"Nawww poor little Bella. She's been crying." Alec cooed.

"Don't worry love. After we meet with the bosses I'll take good care of you" Riley winked. Alec laughed and helped him pull me out of the car. I saw that it was twilight and people were packing up and putting things on a train. Many of them turned to see me and whispered amongst themselves. Some looked worried and some just shook their heads in amusement. As I was pulled towards the train I saw in great big letters:

THE VOLTURI BROS. CIRCUS

I mean it was a long train. It stretched out as far as I could I see. It took us about a minute to reach the carriages and Alec and Riley pulled me up onto them. We began walking through the carriages and saw all sorts of people sitting around, drinking, playing cards, kissing. This was not the lifestyle I was accustomed to but many of them looked at me with a hint of sadness in their eyes. At least that's what I thought it was.

Carriage after carriage we walked through. There must have been a good ten of them we walked through. Each holding different groups of people. I noticed in one of them that a group of people around my age stood and gasped.

"What the hell is this?" One of the guys cried.

"Get your ass back on that seat Black!" Alec snapped. The guy referred to as Black looked at me with worry before he sat down with the others. Another carriage we past and I saw an older couple look at me in horror. The man had blond hair and brown eyes and the woman had glowing caramel hair and green eyes. They stepped forward with the man opening his mouth to protest no doubt

"Say one word, Cullen and I'll have Aro demote your family to collect manure for the rest of your lives." Riley threatened cooly before the pair stepped to one side and I looked back at them. They looked at me and then each other before they disappeared from my sight. Soon enough we arrived at our destination and Alec knocked on the door. Suddenly another blond haired guy opened the door and looked me up and down appraisingly.

"Well, well, well what is this then gentlemen?" I wasn't sure if at that moment I was more frightened of him than I was of the boys holding me but this man had a pretty good chance.

"Just another collector's item, James. We need to see Aro." This man I now knew as James stepped to the side and I heard Riley hiss

"Back off. I saw her first." Then they roughly pulled me through the most elegant carriage of them all. It was huge and draped with rich burgundy drapes and mellow music. We passed the corner so there was a bed there I guessed and saw three men sitting at a table playing cards. They must be the Volturi brothers. A record player was on a table on the far right playing cheery jazz music and a man stood on the far left holding a tray and a cloth over his arm. These bastards must have been rich to afford a private waiter.

"Aro we have collected the Swan debt." Alec announced as he and Riley brought me forward. The two men on either side looked up at me for a second before sniggering in amusement. One had long dark hair and was much older than the man across from him. He had white blond hair and looked to be younger. Maybe even the youngest. The dark haired man with his back to me must have been Aro because he chuckled and spoke first

"Oh yes. The Swans. That Charles fellow was a righteous old fool." I felt my blood boil at those words.

"Pity really. What did he gain from our loan? Nothing. Now I have his daughter and am fifteen hundred dollars richer. Naïve fools like him will starve to death during this time." I called him a coward and a bastard through my cloth as I struggled against Riley who tightened his grip around me. To the men they probably only heard loud mumbling from me but it was enough to send the two men on either end of Aro into deep laughter. My little moment made Aro turn and look at me in amusement.

"She's a sensitive one it seems." Aro turned and put down his cards to his brothers who looked at his cards and shook their heads. They slapped their cards down in defeat. Aro stood up and turned to me again

"Well I may as well take a look at you." He came over to me and as he got closer I was more and more tempted to attack him. If only Riley wasn't holding me back. I glared at the man who took my life away from me and he just gave me an easy smile as he looked at me. He reached out and stroked my cheek for a second before he pulled the cloth off my mouth.

"What is your name sweetheart?" I now had all the anger and power to tell him exactly what I felt like saying

"Fuck you!" I saw the older man on the left side of the table choke on his champagne as Aro shook his head. Riley used one arm to grab my hair and pull it back. I gasped in pain but never took my eyes off the monster in front of me.

"Such foul language does not become you my dear" I spat in his face and hissed

"And your foul deeds will land you in jail!" Aro closed his eyes and reached for a cloth in his pocket. He sighed and wiped my spit off his cheek.

"My dear I know this is all a frightening experience and being a gentleman that I am, I am willing to overlook your actions tonight just this one time. You are a fine lady and will make a great attribute to our lovely circus family. However I am also a man with rules. You threaten my way of existence, my Circus, my brothers and myself or even so much as to spit on me then I will be forced to take drastic measures. For you my lady I could come up with several punishments and I'm sure none of them will make you want to sleep in the dark again. Now I will ask again politely, what is your name?" I looked away and muttered

"Isabella" Aro hummed in approval

"Si Bella indeed. An appropriate name. Now my dearest Isabella, as this is a Circus, do you possess any performance skills at all?" I closed my eyes and felt a tear fall down my face. Riley was breathing down my neck and this man, Aro, was standing so close to me. I was trapped.

"I have been doing ballet since I was little." Aro sighed

"Well we do not need a dancer Miss Isabella though I assume with ballet you are very flexible and graceful. The best I can suggest is an acrobat." The younger brother groaned

"Aro, The Cullens have plenty. They don't need another one." Cullens? I remembered the couple I saw on the train earlier. Yes! Please put me with them!

Aro thought for a moment before turning to his brothers

"Yes but they are a short one female Caius. We can now have even numbers. It'll make it that much grander." The brothers grumbled in agreement. Aro clapped his hands and smiled

"Tis settled. Gentlemen please escort Miss Swan to the Cullens." Riley cleared his throat

"Aro, I was going to suggest Miss Swan stay with me. I can take her to the Cullens in the morning." Aro grinned at him

"Miss Swan takes your fancy does she, Mr Biers?" Riley nodded and appeared to sniff me. I struggled against him but he just held me closer. I then felt something hard press into my lower back and I panicked.

"Well you have been loyal to this Circus for some good years Mr Biers. I don't see why you shouldn't treat yourself." I looked up at Aro and pleaded him with my eyes. Aro seemed to notice my distress and just as Riley began to take me away he held up his hand

"However that may be something you look into in your own time Mr Biers. For now I want Miss Swan on my side and in order to do that I want to give her the choice. She can choose her resting quarters and get settled where she wishes. Maybe she'll see that it isn't so bad here with us." Aro suggested merely with his eyes that this life was would be okay if I just obey the rules.

"Well Miss Swan? What will it be?" Aro pressed.

"I want to stay with the Cullens." I whimpered. I felt Riley tense

"Oh please Aro. She disobeyed you. Let me get her on your side and understand her place." Aro shook his head

"That won't be necessary. I think Miss Swan understands now."

"But Aro-"

"Mr. Biers! You will not question me again. In your moment of lust you forget your place instead of her. Now do as I say. Take her to the Cullens." I heard Riley gulp and mutter

"As you wish." With that I was taken away as Aro called out

"We'll speak some more soon Miss Isabella." As we came to the carriage door I saw James chuckle

"Looks like she is still open for takers Riley." Riley ignored him and took me through the next carriage. I saw Alec wasn't following us but I didn't have much time to process that more before Riley hissed in my ear as we entered the next carriage

"This ain't over Bella. I will have you one way or another. Aro doesn't need to know. It'll be our little secret." In an instant he had the cloth over my mouth again and pressed me against the carriage door. We were inside this new carriage and I remember that there was another door leading to the rooms and tables. So we were alone. I was suddenly very scared. I heard and felt Riley undo his pants as he breathed harshly in ear

"I knew I would have you when I saw you come down the stairs in this small dress. God you're so soft." He nipped at my neck as pulled up my dress. I couldn't do anything. My hands were tied and pulled away from him and My front was pressed to the door with his weight. I couldn't move. The nightmare was continuing. His hands felt up my thighs as he reached the front and rubbed my stomach. He bit the side of my neck and groaned as he started grinding into me and reaching into my panties. It was hopeless and my tears began again.

"So quiet? Don't worry. You'll be screaming for me in a moment." He was beginning to pull down my panties when out of nowhere he was pulled off me.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" I heard someone say and I turned and fell to the floor. My legs gave out on me. There stood the couple I saw earlier and another much bigger guy who kicked Riley on the floor.

"You pig!" The woman snapped at him before coming over to me. She took off my cloth and smiled tenderly

"Hello dear. I'm Esme Cullen. This is my husband, Carlisle and our son, Emmett." I smiled gently through my tears

"Aro sent me to join you. I am the new acrobat." Esme beamed and looked at Carlisle who came over and touched my forehead

"It's okay now. You're okay." The other guy, Emmett, was huge. He was a bulky man but he had a goofy grin on his face. He came over and lifted me into his arms

"Well in that case, welcome to the family little mouse" The three of them walked off carrying me to their carriage. I felt secure and safe in their company. I was grateful to have met them. Little did I know then how the family would change my life forever.

**AN: There you go. Chapter 1. So begins a new adventure for our Bella. Help review and keep this story alive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Keep up the reviews thank you! Love you all.**

Chapter 2

BPOV

I was grateful for The Cullens' help with Riley. The whole day had left me exhausted and now I knew I was safe. Well...safer. I still didn't know these people that well but after seeing Esme smile I knew I was in good hands.

Soon enough we arrived at our carriage and Emmett helped me over to one of the beds in the large room. I sunk onto the mattress and saw Esme sit next to me while Carlisle crouched in front and examined me. Esme took my hand and squeezed it

"Would you like some tea? I find it always calms me." I looked at her and nodded gently. Esme looked up at her son

"Emmett can you please go make some tea for..." She turned and realized she didn't know my name. I gave a small smile

"Isabella. But I prefer Bella." Esme nodded and got Emmett to make me tea. Carlisle touched my forehead and was looking at my neck. Riley must have left bite marks

"Bella, has Riley or anyone else done anything to harm you?" I shook my head softly

"No. You came just in time. Any later and it would have been much worse." Carlisle nodded worriedly. Esme patted my hand

"You gave us a good fright when you first past us. Carlisle and I were prepared to see Aro and get you to stay with us. We are glad that got sorted anyway. You are probably more safe with us then anywhere else." Emmett returned moments later with a cup and handed it to me. I took it and sipped gently. Esme was right. It was soothing.

"So you are an acrobat?" Emmett asked as he sat down on the other side of the bed. I shook my head

"I am a ballet dancer but Aro thought I might be flexible enough to be an acrobat with you." Carlisle smiled

"Well we will have to change a few things. Rose and Edward will have to meet you and we can all begin a new routine for the the next city." I nodded and continued sipping the calming tea.

"Are you able to tell us why you are here?" Esme asked gently. I guess she wanted to see if it was a safe topic for me. I decided to tell them everything. About Charlie and Renee's debt. When Alec and Riley came and when I met Aro. The three of them listened and when I finished Carlisle shook his head

"You should not have been put in the middle of your family's problems. This is not a life for someone who doesn't want it. Can I ask how old you are, Bella?"

"Seventeen" I murmured. Esme sighed deeply

"Oh Carlisle she is still a child. She shouldn't be here." Carlisle just pinched the bridge of his nose and met Esme's sigh

"I know Esme but we can't do anything about it. She works for Aro till he releases her. The best thing we can do is make Bella's time here as comfortable as possible." Esme tightened her grip on my hand and snapped.

"Yes but I'm scared. You saw the way those boys were looking at her. There are enough of them who will want her for themselves. Riley was only one example."

"Esme stop scaring the girl. We will talk later" Carlisle barked and closed the subject. Esme knew me less than half an hour and she was suddenly all protectively and motherly. I was happy to have that knowing I may never see my own family ever again.

"Don't worry, Mouse" Emmett whispered as he wrapped a big arm around me

"We'll protect you". I nodded and smiled at him  
>"Why do you call me Mouse?" Emmett chuckled<p>

"Compared to me Bella you ARE a mouse. It just fitted." I shrugged and sipped my tea

"Well sometimes the mouse can scare the elephant. So be careful." Emmett grinned and shook his head.

At that moment other voices entered the carriage and I saw four people enter. There was a petite girl like me with short brown hair and she was wrapped in the arms of a tall, blond guy. There was also a tall, slim girl with blonde hair. She was much older as her very womanly curves suggested and then there was another guy. He had reddish/brown hair and light colored eyes. He was a little taller than the blond guy. The laughter amongst them died out the moment they saw me.

"Everyone. This is Bella. She will be staying with us. Aro appointed her as the new acrobat for our act." Esme announced. The small one squealed and came over to me

"Hello. I'm Alice. I'm the baby Cullen. This is my boyfriend Jasper." She pointed to the blond guy who nodded to me

"Pleasure ma'am." He replied with his southern accent. Emmett stood and came over to the blonde girl and gave her a quick peck on the lips

"This is Rosalie. Or Rose. She's Jasper's twin sister and my wife." Rose smiled kindly and nodded

"Howdy Bella" Her southern accent matched Jasper's and it was cute. Alice then motioned over to the other guy in the room

"And over there is Edward. He's the middle child." Edward gave a small smile and came over to shake my hand. The moment he did there was a spark that went off. We must have both felt it because we pulled away in surprise.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella" He finally said before he stepped away giving me space to see everyone. I loved the sound of his voice already.

"And that's our family. Please feel free to ask for anything and one of us will help you. You are welcome here and will be treated as family" Esme told me but had an underlying tone of expectation whenever she looked at her children. I nodded and finished my tea as I mumbled

"I promise I won't be a burden." Alice giggled  
>"Why would you be? I already consider you my sister." I smiled at her. Being an only child was hard. I never knew what it was like to have siblings.<p>

"Thank you."

"Anything you need just give us a shout, Bella" Rose added in with a wink. Emmett kissed her on the temple and smiled at me too. The pair looked so in love. I envied them. Esme then rubbed my back and murmured

"Now, let's get you into a nice bath and into some comfortable clothing. Carlisle." She nodded to him. They seemed to have a silent conversation between them. I could never understand how couples do that. They just knew what they had to do just by looking at each other. As I entered a small room with a tub I faintly heard Jasper ask

"So who is she?" I then understood what Esme told her husband. Carlisle would fill them in so I didn't feel interrogated or put on the spot any more than I had been.

"Now Bella, just get out of that dress and I'll get hot water into this tub." I was suddenly very shy. I had changed in front of girls before at the ballet school but this felt different. She was older and a complete stranger. Esme must have noticed my anxiety and she smiled

"Bella, we are women. You don't have anything I don't have or haven't seen. I do promise however that I won't look. Just to your left you can see a robe. Us ladies share the robes when we are in here. So you can just put that on." It was amazing how much she reminded me of Renee. Esme went into full mother mode with me and sometimes that's all you need. A mother figure to keep you safe. This time I knew that I had a few people to keep me safe so the troubles seemed so far away and yet after today they still felt so close. I did however undress while Esme filled the tub. I reached for one of the robes and put it on.

Soon enough the water was filled and Esme placed a bar of soap on a stool next to the tub along with a towel. She turned to me and smiled

"There you go. Just get in and forget the troubles of this world for a while. We will be outside in the main room. If you need anything just call." She walked over to the door before I spoke up

"Esme" She turned and looked at me in anticipation. My heart felt warm at her hospitality and through tears I whispered

"Thank you" Esme came over and gave me a big hug. I cried for a moment and she just shushed me and rubbed my back

"You are safe now. Everything is all right. We are all here for you." Every one of those sentences began to reassure me and then I found myself slowly composing before her. She broke the hug and wiped my tears before kissing the top of my head like my father did and she walked back to the door

"I'll check on you in about ten minutes, all right?" I nodded and took a deep calming breath. Just as she opened the door I heard the group

"WHAT?" Edward shouted before Rose shortly replied  
>"I can't wait to get my hands around him!" Esme winked at me before she closed the door. For the first time since I was in my bedroom did I have a moment alone and I was glad. I needed to ground myself after the horrible experiences of today. I gently removed my robe and checked the door that no one would come in before I slowly got into the steaming bath. I lay in the warm bath and felt my muscles instantly relax. I simply closed my eyes and enjoyed that for a bit. You could hear the family's voices in the main room but it was all mumbles from the thick walls. I just shut that out and let myself relax mentally, physically and emotionally. To my surprise my mind then shifted to Edward. I remembered how our hands felt as we connected and I saw his deep, rich green eyes as he stared me. He had Esme's eyes and that soothed me somehow. His voice was hypnotic and deep and it sent tingles through my body. It was something I had never experienced before but it made me smile.<p>

I opened my eyes and reached for the soap next to me and began to wash my hair and body. As my hands worked the soap into my hair I thought of Edward's hands there, rubbing the soap in. His hands moving the soap lower and cleaning me. The intimacy of us cleaning each other was also very soothing. It brought a sense of protection into it. Edward holding me close and letting me know he was there for me.

Soon enough there was a knock on the door and I opened my eyes. The fantasy gone.

"It's Esme. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine" I called back.

"I have a nightgown for you. Can I come in?" I didn't want her to see me so I sat up a little and brought my knees to my chest, covering up anything I could before meekly calling out

"Come in" Esme slipped in and placed a dark blue nightgown with the towels and she smiled

"I hope you are feeling better." I smiled at her and nodded

"I am thank you." Esme fiddled with one of the towel flaps as her warm voice added

"Now the family knows what happened. They understand your pain and want to make you feel better and at home as much as they can. The boys have grown extra protective and say they will be on the look out for Riley and any others who might cause you trouble."

"James" I stated. I remembered him at the door looking at me like a piece of meat. It made my stomach coil. Esme nodded

"I'll let them know. In the mean time stay with one of us whenever you can. We look out for each other and since you are part of the act then we don't want to lose a key player. Trust me you are safe here." I nodded and smiled graciously

"Thank you for your kindness. I'll never forget it." Esme shook her head

"Nonsense. Who else would help you? We couldn't have you wandering the carriages getting into all sorts of trouble. So you will be here with us. The doors are locked in the evenings before lights out and plus you have seven people in the room with you. No one is stupid enough to try anything." That made sense.

"Well anyway. Here is your nightgown. When you are ready come out and we can get you to bed. It's been a long day for all of us." She walked out of the door with another smile and I finished up. I rinsed my hair and finished cleaning before I wrapped the towel around myself and dried off. Once I got the nightgown on and my hair towel dried I existed the room and saw the main area filled with candlelight. Carlisle and Esme were in one bed together closest to the door while Emmett and Rosalie were in another on the far left wall. Alice and Jasper shared the one across from them while Edward had his own across from Esme and against the wall. My bed was in between Esme and Carlisle and Edward.

"Edward generously offered a mattress for you." Carlisle pointed out with a head motion. I noticed indeed how everyone had a two mattress bed put side by side to make them couple appropriate. Edward didn't need it so we both had singles. I smiled at him and he smiled back before reading his book that he had out. I saw on the cover that he was reading a biography on Mozart. Interesting. I slipped into my new bed with a warm blanket wrapped around me and snuggled into it.

"Get some sleep Bella. Tomorrow is a new day." Esme called quietly before she blew out her candle next to her. Soon enough I did the same and the only light left in the room was coming from Edward's candle. I didn't mind. It made his presence more known to me and comforted me plus I didn't want to be sleeping in complete darkness right now. Not when I hardly knew my surroundings.

I closed my eyes and tried to shut thoughts out of my head. Of Riley. James. Aro. All of them. Their evil grins were haunting my mind and I needed to get them out of my head. I shifted my thoughts to Edward and I in the bath again and my body instantly relaxed. The moment between us was enough to send me into a light sleep. Today was a strange and scary day indeed. As Esme suggested, I hoped tomorrow was better.

**REVIEWS PEOPLE! I need them. Like air. Haha. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke to the lull of the moving train. It took me a moment to realize where I was. It was not my familiar bed. Charlie and Renee weren't downstairs calling me to come to breakfast. I was now the property of the Circus. Yesterday's events rang clear in my head and I felt sad again. I saw that everyone else was out of the room and it gave me a chance to sit and reflect. Was I to do? Would they notice if I tried to sneak off? I was too scared that Riley or James would notice me. I ruled out that plan and just sat up on the mattress. I took my blanket and wrapped it around myself to stay warm and just looked out to the window on the right. I saw the trees brush past and the sun wink between the cloud. It made me want to be a bird. I wanted to fly away and enjoy that pretty view.

I turned when I saw the door suddenly open and I saw Alice come in with two bowls. She gave a big smile and padded over to me

"Hi Bella!" She exclaimed. She sat down on the other end of my mattress and offered me the bowl

"It's Tuesday. So we get porridge" I took the bowl from her and looked down at the grey gunge inside. Alice gave me an apologetic shrug before she tucked in. I took a spoonful and swirled the unusual texture in my mouth for a moment before swallowing. It definitely wasn't eggs on toast.

"Oh I put in a bit of honey to hopefully give it a bit more life" She added before taking another spoonful. She finished it in three more gulps before she placed her bowl to one side and turned to me.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked sweetly. I nodded as I eat.

"No nightmares?"

"No nightmares" I confirmed quietly. No nightmares yet. I could tell.

"Good" I placed the bowl with hers before wrapping myself in the blanket again. She noticed and winked

"Esme's knitting is the best isn't it?" I looked at her confused. She gestured to my blanket

"She knitted that. She made all our blankets cause the ones that we started with were very cold and thin. She made these ones and now we can stay warm especially on the really cold nights. Plus it helps having an extra body for warmth" She winked and giggled. I smiled a little and looked at the blanket with new eyes. If Esme made it then I wanted to keep it forever.

"So you're the new acrobat I understand? That will be great. Now it can be you, Esme and Rose with Carlisle, Edward and Emmett. They are a popular act you know. The crowd loves them." Alice said excitedly as she went to get her own blanket. I watched her curiously

"So, you're not an acrobat?" She shook her head and grabbed what look like cards before coming over to sit with me again

"No. Jasper is a magician and I'm a fortune teller. Can I read yours?" I snorted a little. I didn't believe in fortune telling. Alice sighed

"Oh come on! Please! It'll be fun. Plus I won't be charging you. So you get a free deal." I shrugged.  
>"All right. What harm can it do?" Alice clapped her hands and began shuffling them.<p>

"Now, I am going to spread out these cards. Pick three of them and place them face down next to each other in a row." She did exactly that and I just grabbed the first three I felt were right. I laid them down and Alice placed the rest of the cards to one side. She shuffled closer and crossed her legs. She reached down and picked the far left one. She turned it and I saw a Unicorn.

Alice smiled as she placed it down

"The Unicorn. It means good fortune and friendship. So that's a good start. You will have good things coming your way and all the friendship you will ever need in your life's journey." Okay that was good. She flipped open the next one and saw a woman on there with a rose. Alice giggled

"The Maiden. It seems romance will be in development for you Bella. Can't wait to meet him." I was curious as well. I wanted some romance. I still didn't believe in the cards but it's the thought that counted. She flipped the last one and her eyebrows furrowed.

"The Dagger. Oh Bella, conflict and dangers are coming your way." That one got my attention.

"But that doesn't make sense. How can I have good fortune but bad things coming my way?" Alice shrugged

"I guess that's the mystery of the cards. They align when they need to. This is all subjective Bella. Maybe you need to face something in order to get your romance and good fortune. Would you like a clarification?"

"What's that?" Alice reached for her pack again and shuffled them again

"If something doesn't make sense to you then you can select an additional card to hopefully get some better understanding of where these cards are coming from. A sort of round up card if you will." I nodded and selected one more. She flipped it and showed stars. She nodded softly

"The Stars. Basically a long journey for you will bring rewards. As I just said, you will have tribulations and danger in order to get the good stuff. Or maybe the good stuff will help you get through the bad stuff. Just sit with it." I smiled

"Okay. Thanks." Alice put her cards in a box just as Esme entered.

"Good morning Bella. I see Alice has given you a fortune reading." I nodded shyly. Alice then pointed her index finger at me.

"Don't tell Bella. That's your own private reading. Just for you. Like Esme has her own ones." Esme nodded.

"Well I hope it was useful whether you believe it or not. It certainly gives you goals and things to aspire to. Now, come on. Carlisle and the boys have set up our tent. We can go and rehearse for a few hours." I stood up and realized I was still in my nightgown. Alice gasped

"Oh that's right. We need to get you dressed." Alice skipped over to a door opposite the bathroom. She opened it and rummaged through it before she produced a nice one piece suit.

"Here. The circus originally had one made for me but when they realized I wasn't an acrobat I just put it away. Now you can wear it. We are about the same size." She brought over the dark suit and gave it to me. I took it to the bathroom and put it on. It was nice and snug. A good fit for me. I walked out and saw Esme pass me a shawl.

"Don't worry. We will get you some more clothes to wear around outside. Now let's go." Esme took my hand and lead me out of the carriage. We got to the main door and stepped down onto the field. I saw various small tents being set up and the big top herself out in the distance. Esme and Alice took me down the road and past several tents. I heard some of them murmuring

"Is that her?" or "Yeah that's her. The girl from yesterday." I tried to ignore them and continued walking onwards.

"Now before we go in. Understand darling that we cannot share what goes on inside this tent with anyone. It's our routine. Our secrets. Are we clear?" I nodded and we came up to a slightly larger tent and we walked in. I saw Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Rose in one piece suits as well. Rose was doing the splits while Emmett was doing push ups. Carlisle and Edward were engaged in a pleasant conversation. Jasper was sitting on a pair of chairs on the far end like an audience member. Alice bounced over and sat next to him. Jasper instantly put his arm around her and drew her closer to him. Alice rested her head on his shoulder and the pair watched the show in front of them. It still remained a mystery to me about how couples understood when nothing needed to be said.

"Bella. Over here." Carlisle called. I walked over to the group in the centre. Esme had removed her own coat and was in a one piece just like me. Rose gave me a quick hug before the group got into a circle. Carlisle smiled

"Now as you can see, Bella will be in our team. In the past Edward had been a lever for the rest of us and so in those sections need to be looked into so that we can get all three ladies in the air. For the next week we are going to stick to our usual routine but after that Bella will be introduced. I will inform Aro of this later today." I was nervous. I was not use to getting on stage without the comfort of ballet. The group nodded in agreement before we broke off and Carlisle gestured me to the centre.

"Now. In one section Esme and Rose are both in the air. I want to get Bella up there as well. It'll look more grand and take it to another level. So Bella, come over to Edward in the centre and get behind him. The trick is to get support on his hips and the top of his thighs. Use it to get on his shoulders and stand up. Edward will hold your hands to help you up. All right?" I nodded and stood behind Edward. It gave me a good view of his muscular backside in the suit. He had all the right curves and muscles. I was so drawn to him it made my head spin.

"When you're ready Bella. Emmett will spot you." Esme called. Edward offered me his hands. I placed mine on top and tingles ran down my body again. He crouched down and I used his thighs as leverage and got on his shoulders. I felt very wobbly and tried to get my bearings. I stood very slowly on his shoulders and I was worried what I would do with Edward's hands to support me. Emmett figured that out as well.

"Keep your thighs close to Edward's head. He'll hold your shins." As Emmett said, Edward grabbed hold of my shins and calves." I stood up and Edward stood as well. Suddenly I was very high up and I took deep breaths to stay calm.

"That's it Bella!" Rose exclaimed with a big grin.

"Open your arms out in showmanship." Emmett added. I placed my left hand on my hip and opened my right arm up in a grand gesture. Before I knew it Carlisle and Esme clapped. I was proud. I did it. My first maneuver. I then had to do the reverse to get back down but that was the easy part. Once both feet landed on the ground I took a deep breath in relief and the group were very complimentary.

The morning carried on and I learnt a couple more new moves like the Tea Time pose as Esme called it. Esme and I sat on Carlisle and Edward's opposing shoulder and faced each other like at a table having tea. That was a cute one. Then Rose and I tried the Triple Pole as they nicknamed it. Rose and Esme showed it to me first and it blew my mind. Rose got on Emmett's shoulder like I did with Edward and then Esme got on Rose's shoulders before she used Rose's arms as support to hang herself upside down. My jaw fell when I saw the final pose. Esme had extended herself as far as she could and balanced herself while holding onto Rose's extended hands. I got as far as getting on Rose's shoulders before the nerves kicked in again. I then pulled myself up to an upside down position but only got about three quarters of the way up before I lost my grip on Rose's hands and began falling backwards.

"EDWARD!" Esme cried. Suddenly I collided with who I assumed was Edward before we both fell onto the mats.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently. I nodded and closed my eyes. The warmth coming from him made my breath hitch. He was holding me. I took a moment just to enjoy that before the group came over and helped me up. If I were to be frank with them I would have told them to leave me and Edward on the floor. For the rest of our lives would have been nice.

I saw Alice and Jasper had ran over as well. I assured them I was fine but Esme and Carlisle weren't convinced.

"All right that's enough for today." Esme said and Carlisle nodded. I brushed myself off as Esme turned to Alice

"Go get Bella changed into one of your dresses for now. We need to do some tweaks anyway." Alice nodded and she and Jasper took me back to the train. Alice gave me a nice summer dress to wear and she whispered that she and Esme would get me some dresses soon. What was the pixie up to?

~IITBT~

"...and then I found out it was fifty dollars! FIFTY! I felt like telling the guy exactly what he could do with those shoes!" Alice had been telling me stories all day. I was glad to be getting some food. I needed the energy just to listen and keep up with her. Luckily the lunch tent was up and the whistle sounded for people to come and eat. I collected my corn cob and stew before sitting with Alice at an empty bench. The sound of Alice's silence was sadly needed. I felt bad but my ears needed a break. She stopped rambling as soon as she dug into the corn. Thank heavens. I also began eating the corn, bland and all but who cared? It was food. As I ate I heard someone clear their throat. I turned and saw a guy standing there with a kind smile. Then it clicked. He was the guy on the train who tried to say something about my predicament.

"Hello. We haven't been properly introduced. I am Jacob Black. Juggler and Animal Feeder extraordinare." I shook his head and smiled back

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan." Jacob's pearly whites suddenly made themselves known.

"Well then Bella. Bella Swan, what brings you here to the circus?"

"I'm an acrobat with the Cullens." Jacob rolled his eyes amusedly

"Yeah. The Cullens definitely need another acrobat." Alice gave him a glare and Jacob shrugged innocently

"Just saying. Well if that's Aro's decision then so be it. I hope in time we convert you into an expert juggler and you can join my team." I lifted an eyebrow

"Me? Juggle? You must be confusing me for someone else." Jacob shook his head

"No. I can teach you sometime. It's very straight forward. You just have to practice. Anyway, the guys are calling me over. Let's talk again soon." I nodded to him and he took off with another big grin.

I liked him. I knew he would be a good friend. Alice however squeaked with her mouth full and waved out into the crowd. Then a few moments later I saw a woman with a...beard? approach us. She was an older and very big lady but her eyes showed kindness that radiated right through her. She must have had a lot of love to give.

"Sue this is Bella, our new acrobat. Bella this is Sue, the bearded lady" Alice gestured to both of us. Sue rolled her eyes and pulled off the beard before she wiggled her nose

"That thing tickles. As you can see it's not the real deal." I looked down shyly

"I didn't think it was." Sue laughed out loud

"No. I saw the look on your face. Yes it is real hair and looks real but no. It's all an illusion like everything else around here." This was true. Sometimes it was easy to get absorbed in the beauty and magic of the Circus but you forget that it is all illusion right from the start.

"But know this Bella, if any of these folk around here gives you trouble then just come to me. They know not to mess with the bearded lady." I giggled and thanked her before Sue took her large tray of food and went to sit somewhere else. Alice shook her head before continuing to eat. Soon enough the rest of the Cullens arrived and we enjoyed a nice lunch.

~IUTBT~

As the sun went down I saw the field got much busier as the crew got ready for the show. Alice and Esme found me a good spot so I watch the whole thing and get a feel of what was to come. As I walked down the road from the train to the big Circus tent I knew I was in for a treat. What amazed me was how beautiful the outfits were. It seemed they were well taken care of in that department. The Cullens wore sparkly one pieces and ladies had skirts on top of that. Their hair shimmering with glitter and the make-up was stunning. It really was another world. Jasper came out in a tuxedo with a cloak as he fiddled with his cards. His cool collected grin showed me he was in control. He knew what he had to do. Alice had a beautiful sort of gypsy outfit and she went to take her place with the outside entertainers. She had her own booth where she took her place as the audience members began to arrive. One boy's eyes sparkled in awe at this world she was entering and it reminded me of the first time I came to the Circus. I never wanted to go home after that. I guess there was a meaning behind the whole 'running away with the circus'. Another girl saw Alice and tugged on her mother's hand to go over to her. The parents were reluctant but agreed. Jasper excused himself to go and do his part but not without suddenly making a rose appear in his hand and passed it to me with a wink. He was a charmer. Alice was very lucky. As The Cullens got over to their parade positions for the show Esme hugged me

"Enjoy Bella. Soon you'll be a part of this." She pointed round the corner to a small tent entrance I could go into to watch. I waved at the group before I stepped inside the tent. I was in behind a bleacher so I stepped to the side and leaned against it giving me a perfect view of the whole stage. I saw it was dim inside so everything was getting set up. The sound of the chatter in the audience was almost deafening. There were a lot of people here tonight. It blew me away.

Shortly after the lights were dimmed and I saw a group of ladies enter the stage carrying little candles in tiny glass bowls and placing them around the edge of the stage. They began a hypnotic sensual dance and I was blown away. They rolled off each other and swayed together as they drew everyone's attention to the centre of the stage. They did back flips and cartwheels with generous applause before suddenly a huge smoke cloud appeared and shocked the audience. From out of the crowd you could hear a voice slowly building in volume. It was Aro.  
>"Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls of all ages. Welcome to the a place where all your dreams come true. Where all your nightmares become a reality. Welcome to a world unlike you have ever see. A place of wonder. The most spectacular show you will ever have the pleasure of watching. This is no oridinary circus. This is magical creation of The Volturi Bros Circus. The most extraordinary show on earth!"<p>

The noise and extravaganza increased with a loud drum beat, loud applause from the audience and the dancing ladies twirling with their candles toward Aro and as they surrounded him and each other with a deep golden glow they all smirked as they looked towards the big entrance.

And then it began. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. It was unlike anything I had ever seen.

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please keep reviewing. Let me know what you think of this story. Your input helps guide me in what direction the story needs to go. Even though I have a general idea of where the story is going, a large portion depends on you. The final product may not be what I had expected but it is helpful in knowing what my readers like.**

Chapter 4

BPOV

The crowd watched as fire erupted through the tent flips and several fire eaters blew the flames to lead the group behind them. They also twirled and cartwheeled before the next group entered. It was the Circus Band in a carriage. They were dragged in by two horses and there was a girl, a foot on each horse standing tall and balanced. Then the animals came in. Horses, camels, tigers and lions in cages. Then a hippo appeared. The noise increased and my face beamed. It was such a beautiful creature. The juggles arrived while riding unicycles. That looked hard but Jacob seemed to be having the time of his life. Several other acts came out including The Cullens then out of nowhere drapes fell from the ceiling and aerialists appeared. I heard people call out "Wow" and "Look up there". The aerialist girls wrapped themselves in the drapes and hung upside down. That earned some applause.

As everyone paraded off in the opposite direction, clowns arrived on unicycles and tripped on stage. The kids all laughed. One clown gasped dramatically and got all four clowns in a military line. He wagged his finger like he was telling them off. The clowns pouted and dropped their heads. Then he ordered them to try getting on the unicycles again. As they kept tripping the kids laughed louder. Then they heard a huge tiger roar and one clown jumped into another's ones in fright as they saw a tiger in a cage enter the stage. The crowd grew more enthusiastic as one guy came out holding a whip. He looked quite young, blond hair and had a cheeky grin. One clown came over hesitantly to the cage before the tiger roared again making the clown run off with the others much to the childrens' delight. The tiger came out of the cage and I could feel how tense everyone was. One wrong move and things could go very bad. However when I saw the tamer place a chair in the middle of the stage and direct the tiger to leap up onto it I knew I could trust him. He understood the tiger. The tiger went through a series of tricks including standing on two legs on the top of the chair. How he did it I'm sure I would never know. Before long the tiger was back in his cage and wheeled off to claps from appreciative audience members.

Then our attention was directed to the roof with a loud whistle. There stood a young woman in a dolled up dress and makeup. She had a cute naivety about her as she waved enthusiastically to the crowd and had a big smile on her face. She was up on side of a ledge with a wire going across to another. On the other side, another girl was motioning for her to come across. The girl looked down and across, down and across before giving a dramatic afraid look, biting her nails. The crowd laughed before she took a step and placed one foot on the wire then another and slowly walked across the wire as the audience encouraged her. When she reached the other side everyone sighed in relief including myself. She was almost twenty feet in the air with no net. Then to make it even harder, the other girl was on a bicycle and wheeled across the stage. I held my breath the whole time but she made across of course and the two ladies bowed before they wrapped themselves around the wooden pole and slid all the way down to the ground, gave one final bow before running off.

Then she came out. The glorious hippo who yawned out loud in her large tub that was dragged by an elephant. Several circus workers helped out including Jacob who I saw was playing with the hippo and motioning something for it to do. Suddenly the hippo jumped and splashed water all around the tank and soaked Jacob to the bone. Even I laughed at that. Jacob splattered and shook his head much to the audiences' amusement. A camel came in and looked like it was trying to reason with the hippo who turn did the exact same thing to the camel whose head was leaning down over the tank. The camel whined and Jacob got soaked twice. I giggled at the sight as the camel took the attention then and did several tricks like hand stands and dangling his keeper in weird positions. Once the camel was gone, the hippo was centre stage again. The hippo kept bouncing around before the elephant decided to take action. The elephant soaked up a large portion of water and splashed the hippo and even nudged it a little like telling them off. They were lead away with more claps. They were a good comedy duo and even a soaked to the bone Jacob bowed and was rewarded with applause.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. The fire blowers returned and now I got the chance to get a look at them. Two guys and one very attractive blonde woman. They went around the stage and blew flames high into the air as a great big cage arrived shaped like a globe. One lady was inside in a classic performance pose, arm in the air and one on her hip. Suddenly the roar of motorbikes were heard and two guys came in on their bikes. I tensed immediately. It was Alec and Riley. They were this time in performance mode as they acknowledged the crowd before they placed their helmets on. The cage door was opened by the girl fire blower and the bikers stepped inside. They then rode in circus around the cage and around the lady who looked so calm and serene. It was scary and unlike anything I had seen. It was a revelation. I knew the audience agreed when the boys stepped out of the cage with the girl and all three bowed to a standing crowd. Even I gave a mild clap despite my history with the boys.

Then the aerialists returned and our focus was once again on the ceiling. As they came down those drapes or tissues as I figured they called them the audience was in awe again. It was two girls with friendly smiles. They wrapped themselves in unusual positions and hung upside down or were wrapped together. One of them even created a cocoon to rest in. It was visually very impressive. They hung up there for a while before they slid down to the ground and bowed and ran off.

Then came the Cullens. I smiled as I saw them at work at least. The group climbed on top of each other, Emmett on the ground followed by Carlisle then Edward then Esme then Rosalie. They were so high up. I didn't know they held their balance but somehow they did. The audience roared with excitement. Then Esme and Rosalie did their tea cup routine and then they were lifted in the air by their respected partners. Edward acted as a support for the ladies but I could see that he didn't have much to do. I understood then what Aro meant. The group didn't feel complete. Soon I would be in there and maybe Edward would have more to do and the group could achieve more angles.

They even cartwheeled, backflipped and supported each other's weights in various other angles. It blew me away that I would be working with them. The audience loved them and I could see that it was a very popular act. I gave them a huge applause when they bowed to the crowd and ran off with a big wave.

The focus lifted to the air again as the trapeze artists arrived and the four of them bowed before they began. They swung, flipped and grouped together to achieve all these different moves. It was fantastic. I felt a little sorry for the one guy who was upside down the whole time and taking all their weights when he grabbed their arms. It must work out a lot for all that core strength. I'd have to ask him when I saw him around.

Then the whole company returned for one final bow and the audience stood. They applauded for a long time before the company ran off stage.

The audience began to leave and I realized that despite being abducted and sent here and almost assaulted by Riley that the show itself was spectacular and I was very keen to get on board. It may have been my only opportunity to be on stage till I'm in the clear and able to live my own life.

I went around the back to where the company was gathered and were celebrating. When I saw the Cullens I went over and hugged them.

"That was amazing! I cannot believe what I saw. It was other worldly to say the least" Esme smiled

"I'm glad Bella. Soon you can join us and enjoy the thrill." I nodded and hugged every one of them. Even Alice and Jasper despite them being only frontal entertainment. Then I stood in front of Edward who gave me a small smile before he hugged me. I closed my eyes and let my sense envelop me with all that he could offer. His scent, his warmth, his breath, his heartbeat. Everything. I felt strangely comforted and as soon as it began it was over. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He ran a hand through his messy hair and nodded before turning to Emmett and sighed

"Ready for a wash? I know I am" The boys went off and I stood there just trying to understand what was happening. Esme looked at me weirdly before she looked at Edward's retreating form. Then she smiled and wrapped an arm around me

"Well Bella, now you know what is involved in our show. It's time to prepare you for your opening night at the end of the week."

We all arrived back in our carriage and got settled for the night. Emmett returned with bottles of wine and Carlisle gave everyone a glass. I smiled in appreciation to Emmett who filled my glass before everyone raised theirs.

"Here's to another successful night and to a successful new entry to our group. We officially welcome you the family and our group. Cheers." After a chorus of 'Cheers' everyone clinked glasses and I sipped my wine. I never drank alcohol. My mother was quite strict about it. Now, here I was happily drinking with a very friendly family and I found myself getting more bolder and asking for another.

As I sipped my second one my eyes shifted to Edward who sat on his mattress again and continued to read his book. It may have been the wine but I found myself brave enough to talk to him properly.

"You are a fan of Chopin?" I asked gently. Edward looked at me with a gentle smile and nodded

"I am." Suddenly there was silence again as Edward continued reading. I rolled my eyes in my mind and patted myself for a job well done at our very successful conversation. I decided to try again.

"Do you play music yourself?" Edward looked at me in shock for a moment before looking at his book again

"I do. I play piano and my family think I could have been a pianist if I wasn't in the circus. They say I'm brilliant. A musical genius Alice called me once. I think they were just being biased." I shrugged

"Well if we ever get a chance, I'd like to hear you play and tell you myself if I think they are biased." Edward nodded and looked at his book again. I finished my wine and set it down on the ground. I looked over and saw Emmett and Rosalie in the corner as they cuddled and talked quietly to each other. Alice and Jasper were playing a card game with Esme and Carlisle and were laughing. I filled with my fingernails unsure of what else to say. Maybe I should have a bath and go to sleep.

"Do you read?" Edward suddenly asked. I turned to him and smiled. My heart leaped. He wanted to talk to me.

"I do. I haven't the opportunity to since I was taken from my home obviously. However when I get the chance I'd like to read again. Books let me escape. I like that." Edward smiled, his eyes still on the pages

"Yes well, we all like to escape at some point. For you it's books, for me it's music. Everyone is different but I understand completely." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall.

"One day I would like to have own house with my own library. Full of books from Shakespeare to Homer to Jane Austen to Mark Twain. Anything. I could sit in that room, the fireplace warming the room and a nice couch to lounge on and read. It would be my favorite room no doubt. I'd happily live in there and read for the rest of my life. In fact, if I were honest, I'd want to spend my last hours in that room, surrounded by all those books on the high selves and I would smile knowing I had read every single one of them and they were seeming to smile at me in gratitude for taking the time to have read them too." I opened my eyes and turned to Edward who was giving me a funny look. It looked warm and sad at the same time. He nodded to me looked down at his book again. He closed it and passed it to me. I looked at him confused

"Here. To get you started." He murmured gently. I shook my head and pushed it back

"No. No. It's your book. You finish it." He chuckled and pushed it toward me again

"I've read it heaps of times, Bella. It's the only book I own. I think it's only fair to let you have a go. Besides I know that you can achieve your dream of owning your own library some day. This is just a small stepping stone towards it. I insist you take it and read it. Don't ever lose hope on that dream of yours." I took the book from him and held it gently. It was quite torn with lots of ripped sections and corner flips from saved spots. It was a piece of Edward being handed to me. How could I refuse? It was bringing me one step closer to him.

"Thank you." I replied. He nodded and smiled to me again before he lay down, blew out his candle and settled down to sleep. I ran my hand over his book and clenched it to me. My very first book in this new life. I placed it next to me before I got up and took a bath. I took Edward's word and never gave up on my desire. I saw myself lying the couch, my head on Edward's lap as I read to him and he ran his hand through my hair. My body was on fire at that thought.

I came back into the room and saw Esme and Carlisle were still up. They were kissing. I quickly got into bed as they broke and turned to me

"Oh Bella. You're done. Excellent. We can all get some rest now." I blushed and snuggled into the covers more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you-" Esme giggled

"Oh Bella. Do not be embarrassed." I mumbled a 'Goodnight' and closed my eyes. Despite my embarrassment at having caught the pair, I also knew that I wanted to them when I was older. Still in love and still weakened by my husband's kiss. But it seemed unusual that the very thought of living the rest of my days with my husband made me think of Edward. I opened my eyes and looked at Edward's back as he slept. If I shuffled my mattress a foot closer I would be right next to him and I would able to wrap my arms around him. He was so close and yet so far away. Why was I such a big chicken?

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. You may think I'm getting plenty but really I'm not. It would be nice and encouraging to receive a few more. I'd like the support. **

**Thanks guys. See you next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

There was something very unsettling about soup that was a brown color. I couldn't say I was very hungry and upon seeing what our lunch was, my appetite definitely went away. I mostly just swirled it but my attention was drawn to the peculiar man sitting across from me. I couldn't stop staring at him and after what little conversation we had last night it made me thirst for more. Yet he was so reserved and kept to himself that I realized I hardly knew anything about him other than he played piano, read books and was an acrobat. I wanted to know more. Edward's little world was very mysterious and hard to get into. When he was with us he would normally smile and nod and just laugh at something someone said. My heart lept when laughed. That deep, mellow sound took my breath away. I was so entranced that I must have looked like a fool half the time. My jaw had slackened sometimes so I may have looked like a deranged lady or something.

I was certain Edward didn't notice but I think others did. I had an inkling when Esme turned to Carlisle and whispered something to him making him look from me to Edward. I was busted. Could I have been more obvious?

I blushed, deeply embarrassed and walked away from the table. I walked over to the tray stash outside of the tent and dropped off my food. As I slipped the soup into the bin I heard tsk sounds coming from behind.

"Such a waste" The deep voice murmured in my ear from behind. I closed my eyes and gulped. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. James.

"Not hungry, little one?" He cooed as he moved a lock of hair from my shoulder. I turned and looked up at him. He gave me a wicked grin and scanned my body again. It was very uncomfortable.

"Maybe you need a good workout. That helps bring the hunger back but then again in my case, the hunger never goes away." He emphasized that last line giving me his double meaning. I just scowled at him and tried to walk away. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me back

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you." He hissed. His voice suddenly full of anger. I whimpered as he squeezed tighter and brought me closer to him. Suddenly the mask of rage disappeared and his cool, happy self returned with a slight chuckle

"Now that's better. Come closer so we can get more acquainted." I pulled on my arm trying to get him to let me go.

"I understand you are living with the Cullens now, correct? That group always stuck their nose in where it don't belong. It will get them into so much trouble believe you me. In fact, I hear talk that Riley is trying to demote them for a certain incident not too long ago. Perhaps you know something about that? Aro is asking for all sides of the story. I'm sure he'd appreciate your input. Maybe I can take you to him right now." I took a deep breath

"Please let me go." James chuckled again but this time with a bit more malice

"In a moment. However," He licked his lips as he looked at mine

"There is something I've been meaning to try" He pulled me even closer as I tried to pull back. I squirmed and pulled away but James' grip didn't loosen nor did his pursuit for what he wanted. I felt sick.

Then I felt his forearm loosen and I opened my eyes to see Edward who stood there and gripped James' upper arm.

"I think the lady made it clear she is not interested, _James_." James pulled his arm away and shook his head in amusement

"Just you wait, Cullen. Your time will come. Your family will be reduced to nothing. In the streets begging for scraps just like your grandfather. Miss Swan will be my reward for when that day comes. You lot cannot protect her forever besides" James looked at me again and winked

"She ain't a little girl. She needs to learn the ways of the world." I saw Edward snarl and his fists clench

"So help me James, if you don't leave right now I won't be held responsible for what I'm about to do to you" James just cackled

"I think you will find, _Edward_, that you will be. I dare you." He opened his arms out in invitation. Edward just spat at his feet before grabbing my arm, a lot more gently and lead me away.

"We'll talk again, Miss Swan." James called behind me with that same teasing voice as earlier. I shivered and followed Edward who led me over to the group standing on the road, talking. Alice saw us first and sighed

"Is she okay?" I nodded for him and she pulled me in for a hug.

"We were worried. Then Edward saw you and James from behind the tent and went in. Did James hurt you?"

"No he just made some inappropriate suggestions." Carlisle stepped forward and sighed angrily

"Bella, we told you to stay with one of us at all times. There are lingering eyes everywhere. These men like fresh meat. You have to be careful." I didn't need to be lectured anymore. I just nodded and walked towards our carriage. I heard Esme call out

"You kids go get ready for the show." I stepped up into our carriage and walked in. When I reached our bedroom I sunk down onto my mattress and wrapped myself in my blanket. Seeing how much danger I was in and how vulnerable I was made me think of my home and my parents. I was safe and happy there. Here I felt like a stranger and a nobody. I sobbed loudly and sniffled. I was homesick. I knew it wouldn't be the first time.

The door to the room opened and I heard Esme sigh

"Oh Bella, sweetie. You know we mean well. We just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm surrounded by danger no matter which way I turn. It's not fair" I wept. I felt Esme's weight sink onto the mattress and she rubbed my back.

"I know. If Carlisle and I could have prevented you from being here in this Circus we would have. Ultimately it was Aro's decision. This is not the life I would have recommended for my myself or my children. You are like a daughter to me and I will protect you as much as them." I curled up into a ball and didn't feel comforted by her words

"Why doesn't it feel enough, Esme?" I saw her move and she came to sit around to face me. She sat in front of me and moved my hair from my tear stained face.

"You want more. You want more than just protection. You want to be loved and held. You seek a special sort of comfort." My eyebrows furrowed

"What do you mean?" Esme smiled.

"Love. You want someone to love you. Protect you emotionally, mentally and spiritually not just physically. I understand. If I didn't have Carlisle I don't know what my life would have been like. Where I might have been now. I couldn't even imagine my life without my children. My life is this is family, Bella. It comforts me and it soothes my soul. You seek someone to share your life with. No one wants to do this alone. I think you have already become aware of this. Why else would you look at Edward the way you do?" I closed my eyes and blushed. Esme wasn't stupid. Of course she saw it.

"I feel this pull toward him. I cannot explain it. Every time I close my eyes I see him. I see him holding me. Kissing me. Loving me." Esme smiled

"So why haven't you told him how you feel?" I could think of a million reasons

"Because he barely notices me. Because I would just embarrass myself trying to talk to him. Because there are so many other beautiful women here he can choose from. I'm just this small girl. Not an elegant woman like the ones in the show. I'm just a possession of Aro he keeps to toy with my father. I'm a nobody. Nothing."

"Don't you dare say that!" Esme snapped. I looked at her in shock. I had never seen her raise her voice and of course coincidentally it had to be with me. Esme was not happy at all. Her face was angry but her eyes were sad

"Bella you do not see yourself clearly. You are a beautiful young woman. So smart. So genuine. You are the light in a room. You are more of woman than any of those ones out there trust me. Edward would be a fool to not see it. He does not talk about his feelings much but you just open up to him I know he would appreciate someone to really talk to. I can see he is searching for that someone too. He is just too ignorant. He won't open his eyes. You two compliment each other so perfectly it blows me away. I want you to set a time to tell him Bella. The sooner the better because there are ladies out there eyeing him up too. Get in before it's too late." I sat up and wiped my tears

"What's the point? I don't have anything to give him."

"In times like this Bella, love is really enough." Esme looked down at the floor, her eyes distant. Remembering.

"You know when I first met Carlisle, I had all these hopes and dreams to be an actress. My family was so poor that we had to dress in our best clothes just to go out to eat. My mother hoped for a better life for me and often spoke of the rich world out there. Well one day I was sitting in a cafe, a naïve girl of sixteen, eating ice-cream. My mother had left for a moment to post a letter so I was sitting there gobbling down this really delicious treat when all of a sudden he walked in. He was with his friends and they were joking away. His arms full of books so I knew he was a college student. He had the most mesmerizing smile. I could tell he was a nice guy. I just kept staring at him none stop, thinking about what his arms would have felt like. How good it would have felt to be in arms, safe and protected. The way I looked at him was not much different then they way you looked at Edward. He was buying himself an ice-cream while his friends left to take their seats and as he turned back from seeing where his friends were sitting, his eyes landed on mine. His smile softened and his eyes glowed. It was like he was mesmerized as well. I smiled back at him and gave a little wave. He waved back and grabbed his cone. As he walked over to me his face changed and I saw he looked concerned. I didn't understand what was going on."

I turned when I heard a chuckle and Carlisle stood there with his hands in his pockets. His broad smile bringing a sense of youthfulness to his face.

"Poor Esme had ice-cream dripping down her arm and one scoop fell onto her lap." I giggled a little as Esme shook her head at the memory. Carlisle sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. Esme looked at him as they told each other's story

"I couldn't bear to look at him. My face was so red and I tried to clean it off my dress. Carlisle rushed to the counter and grabbed as many napkins as he could and he helped clean me up as much as possible. My mother was not too happy about the sight she saw. She pulled me out of there and Carlisle just smiled and waved again. I knew at that moment that I loved him." Carlisle kissed her forehead and murmured

"I knew sooner. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you. You were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I was worried that after you left that I was never going to see you again. Then as fate would have it, we met at a dance night that was happening at the community hall and we exchanged pleasantries and got closer. My family were very rich and my father was insistent that I put my studies before anything else but being the young man as I was, I thought I had the world at my feet. I knew I wanted Esme more than a degree. So we did something daring. We eloped. Two nights after. We never turned our backs on that life. We lived off a small salary I earned from my small job at a pet store. I wasn't to inherit for another year so we lived off what we had. We had Emmett and then Edward within two years and I knew I was happy despite having no money. We lived in hotels and gave our boys treats all the time." Esme turned to me with a sad face as she continued for him

"Then the circus came to town. We went to watch the show and were enthralled and enchanted. We met Aro afterwards and congratulated him on the show. The man was as sly then as he was now. He seduced us with stories of life in the circus which we politely declined. Then it began. Aro had men track us down and snatch us too. The whole family was brought to him and he accused us of not paying for the show. Aro was just throwing theories. Speculation. He had no proof but he made us join the circus to pay off our tickets. We tried a few times to leave but the punishments were harsh. The worst one was when they separated us from the boys for a whole week. Carlisle even attempted to write to his family for money but the letters probably never reached them since we never heard anything back. So as a family we surrendered. We stayed with him since. Through twelve years of service that man you would think we had payed off our 'debts' by now but no. We are still here. We have not cleared it yet according to him. His threats get worse the more we considered leaving. Of course little Alice was born in the middle of this nightmare. She doesn't know life outside of here. I feel sad sometimes to think of it. Would she ever have her freedom? But now, Carlisle and I have a plan." Carlisle nodded

"I'm doing a self taught study in medicine. I will fulfill my father's wishes to become a doctor and live a good, honest life with my family. I have kept my textbook from college. I read it every night and study. I understand the bar exams will happen in June next year. I plan to take it in the nearest city. Once I get the results we will leave and set up. Of course we haven't thought that far ahead, the escape needs to be done with extra care and we have plenty of time to make sure every detail is in place." Esme patted his leg and turned to me with a smile again

"The point I'm making Bella is that even though I felt I had nothing to offer Carlisle I chose to take a chance. I knew I needed to be with him no matter what. Sure our lives could have been different but I wouldn't have changed anything if it meant I could be with him. Don't let your opportunity with Edward escape. You will spend the rest of your life thinking 'what if?' and then you will regret that you never took the leap. I took a chance on Carlisle and now we are married with three kids. There is always something positive in anything negative." I took in her words and looked at the pair of them.

"I do want to have what you and Carlisle have. I want that with Edward. I will try to tell him tomorrow night." Esme clapped her hands and laughed excitedly. I saw where Alice got that trait from.

"Great! Then we can celebrate." Carlisle shook his head in amusement

"Honey he hasn't said 'yes' yet." Esme shrugged and gave me a deep hug

"I hope that gives you something to think about. Carlisle and I had no money, barely anything to give each other, other than love but it only brought us closer together. I hope you and Edward realize that's all you need from each other too." Carlisle hugged me as well before we all walked out to get ready for the show.

After that talk with them I felt braver. I needed to get my feelings off my chest and just tell him how I felt. Regardless of what happens I knew he had a right to know and deep down I knew I wanted to hear what he felt too.

We walked out to the tent where the group was getting ready. Everyone was in costume and either getting make up on or stretching. Jasper pulled out another rose and gave it to me

"Just to bright your night." I smiled in gratitude before sitting next to Alice who hugged me.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes a little" I murmured. Alice smiled and clapped her hands

"Well on a lighter note I can't wait to see you perform. You're going to blow them away I just know it." I sniggered

"Alice, are you serious? The people out there in the show are amazing. I can never compete at that level." Alice immediately wagged her finger

"Ah. Ah! Never say never. That's my first rule." I lifted an eyebrow

"You have rules? And more than one?" Alice rolled her eyes

"Rules are in place for a good reason. They give you goals, priorities. Mine are bendable most times if you ask my family, they bent a few before but rule number one, no! Never is a word I hate. I avoid it when I can. You've got to think positive. So Bella, re-word your last sentence. Go on." I sighed

"Do I really have to?" Alice gave me her best scowl. I didn't want to mess with her even if she was tiny like me

"All right. The people out there in the show are amazing but I know I can compete at their level." Alice gave me a high five and winked

"It's a start."

**REVIEWS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I'M ON MY KNEES! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to sugarville for the one review I receieved for my last chapter. It seems you are the only one to follow this story now. I was hoping for more feedback.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the lovely author who brought it to life and for that we are all eternally grateful.**

Chapter 6

BPOV

That night I watched another show. I was still amazed at the spectacle then as I was now. These people were very talented but then I couldn't help but wonder what Sue was saying when she was talking about how things were an illusion.

Afterwards I sat in the carriage with the family and I was invited to the card game that Alice was dealing. I sat between her and Esme as the cards were dealt.

"What are we playing?" I asked excitedly.

"It's called Dartex. It is apparently the new thing that everyone plays." Alice informed me while she dealt. Emmett then leaned forward and whispered cheekily

"We secretly took it from Aro. He left the packet on his desk when I had to present him a gift for his birthday earlier this year from us. It was a small form of revenge since he seemed quite fond of his cards." Carlisle sighed as he picked up his ones

"Of course having all the money you could dream of meant he easily bought himself another packet."

"BUT we still play and enjoy it as a reminder of our ability to outsmart him" Esme countered when she picked up her cards. I took my five cards and Alice began to explain the rules like the game of darts. It was a lot of adding and subtracting but after the third round I got into it. Emmett had a lot of luck and one twice while Esme won the last round.

We laughed, we talked and we shared embarrassing family stories. I felt happy and content. I almost wanted to spend the entire time looking at Edward as he concentrated on his pairs but I knew I had to stay focussed. A difficult task indeed.

We called it a night and went to sleep. Every time we did, I made sure I faced Edward's side. I wanted him in my sight. He had to be the last thing I saw when I went to sleep and the first thing I saw when I woke up. However that last part proved difficult recently. He was always up way before me so I missed him.

Today was no different. I woke up and as expected he had left. The bed was made and it was only Rose and I sleeping. I sat up and rubbed sand out of my eyes before I did a big stretch and yawn.

I got dressed and headed out of the carriage and saw Alice at the food tent. She waved me over and I took a slice of warm bread with butter from her. She gobbled it down and went for another one.

"We have some time before rehearsals. What do you want to do?" She asked as she munched away. I shrugged and took a bite as well. I wasn't sure. There wasn't that much to do around here. It was too quiet in the morning as everyone had their rest before preparation for the show. Then a thought hit me

"Do you take days off?" Alice looked at me like I told her the world was about to end.

"Day off?" She hissed before turning and looking around. She leaned in and whispered

"No one has days off. Aro forbids it." I was outraged

"So you work every single day? Even on birthdays? Christmas? New Year?" She nodded to each one.

"But that is not fair! It is slavery! Every one is entitled to a day off!" I exclaimed. Alice made a calm down gesture as she looked around her.

"Yes but you cannot mention it. If Aro hears those words being spoken by someone he considers them as slackers and throws them off a moving train! It has happened before so do not speak of it again. There are spies here. Anyone will grab what they can of gossip to give to Aro and receive favor from him." It was so sad. I could not believe it.

"Do not let it get you down, Bella. We celebrate in our own ways for those special days. The family is always in good spirits then and we share some champagne and a nice fruit cake slice from Sue who supplies it. Besides, our mornings are considered as time off. It is Aro's compromise. By afternoon we have to be at work again. You get the rhythm pretty quickly and you end up too busy to worry about it" She patted my hand as we walked out of the tent. As we walked down the path I saw Jacob walking toward us with a bucket in his hand and a big smile across his face.

"Hi Bella. Hi Alice. How are we, ladies?" Alice giggled

"Hi Jake. We are great. Just giving Bella a few tips. She mentioned the D.O words." Jacob winced.

"Not a good idea, Bella. Take our word for it. Hey if you are not too busy do you want to help me feed Geraldine and Paul?" I lifted an eyebrow

"Who and who?" Alice laughed while Jacob gestured to the road. I followed him to a large tent where my eyes widened. The hippo was in the tank and let out a loud yawn.

"Hey Gerry! I come bearing food" He held up a bucket of leaves and grass. I watched as Gerry approached the edge of the tank while Jacob chucked the plants into the water. The hippo fed off the large portion immediately. Jacob turned to me and gestured me closer. I was nervous. The hippo was huge and had a mouth big enough to swallow me whole.

"Relax. She is very friendly. Geraldine I would like you to meet Bella. Bella this is Geraldine. Our lovely thirty year old hippopotamus. We just call her Gerry." I waved to her and she looked at me for a moment before going back to eating.

"Now reach out and pat her nose. Just between her eyes. That is her secret spot. She will love you instantly." He instructed. I gasped and turned to him

"Are you crazy? She'll bite my hand off." Jacob just chuckled

"Bella she is a herbivore. She only eats plants. Besides she is a good judge of character and you are harmless. She will not be threatened by you. Just talk to her and she will open up to you." He gave me a gentle push forward and I approached the large animal. My heart was racing, my palms were sweating. I was really scared.

"Um...hello, Gerry. I am Bella. It is nice to meet you." I got closer but she didn't look at me. She just ate.

"You like to eat a lot? I can understand. You have to in order to accommodate your weight-" At that moment as if she understood me she looked at me and let out a sort of growl. My eyes widened at what I said. I must have offended her.

"I-I mean, that it is good you are eating nutritional food. Plants are rich in minerals and it does wanders for your complexion. I-I..." I turned to Jacob who looked like he would fall over and burst out laughing. He was holding his sides to contain himself. I knew I had made a bad first impression. I sighed and twiddled my thumbs

"I am sorry. I did not mean to offend you. I think you are incredible and I am glad you are so well taken of. I hope we can be friends." I then took my hand and gently reached out. She was completely still and watched my hand. I touched her nose just between her eyes as Jacob said and stroked lightly. Then she nudged her nose as if encouraging. I continued that for a while and it seemed that she and I were going to be okay.

"She likes to test people but deep down she is a real softie. I think you won her over." He soothed. I felt more calm now. I could not believe I was touching a hippo. It was extraordinary. I smiled at her and felt her wet skin. She and I looked at each other. A connection was forming. I just absorbed the feeling.

Then suddenly her nostrils flared and I retracted my hand. What was she doing? She made herself a lot taller and let out a roar. I cupped my ears in fright. I was just about ready to ran away when she suddenly jumped and splashed me with water. I was completely drenched from head to toe and Jacob could not take it any more. He and Alice burst out with laughter. I spat out some water that got into my mouth and turned to them in annoyance.

"I t-think she likes y-you Bella" Jacob stated between laughs. Was he serious?

"She covered me with water to say she likes me?" Jacob rubbed a tear from his eye as he nodded

"Bella she does it to me all the time. If she is really excited or happy then she does it. The crowd also does that to her but she has done it enough times to know her cue. She and I got close the moment she covered me with water years ago so I would say that it was a very good sign." I twisted water out of my hair and sighed

"It certainly is a funny way of saying let us be friends." Alice shrugged

"Well she is a water based creature. It would seem that water is a good way to open up to you." She got into a fit of giggles again and the situation got to me as I started laughing too. I shook my head and laughed away while I squeezed water out of my skirt and cardigan.

"So there you go. That is Gerry. That is the price of being her friend. You hardly leave the tent dry as a bone. She also has this unique sense. A sixth sense if you will." I was intrigued

"Really?" He nodded and leaned in

"She can tell when it is someone's birthday. Every year on that day she soaks me more than usual. So keep it in mind."

"But how would she know if I didn't tell her?" He shrugged vaguely

"She just knows somehow. It is very mysterious but I also think she is more intelligent than people think. Maybe it has something to do with years. She would be about sixty in human years so I am pretty sure she knows a thing or two." I admired her even more for it. We said our goodbyes as she made a nodding gesture which Jacob told me was her way of saying goodbye. I knew she and I would get close as well.

We stopped by the next tent and were met with the elephant. This must be Paul. Paul was not as outgoing as Gerry. In fact he was a lot more shy. He just ate the vegetation given to him and turned away again. He reminded me of Edward. There was a distance there but I knew there had to be more to him. He was twenty five and a large fellow indeed. I tried to talk to him softly

"Hi Paul. I'm Bella. I hope we get to be friends. I would really like that." Paul just lay down and I came closer. He turned his head as I reached out to him. He was not good with strangers. I had to go slowly with him. I stroked his trunk and the side of his head. He closed his eyes as if he were just enjoying the feeling of my hand but he just lay there and did not move. I took some plants from Jacob and lay them down in the pile for him and I smiled at him. He then reached for my selection ignoring the ones Jacob laid out for him and he ate it. It warmed my heart since I knew that was a step in the right direction.

I told him I would see him tomorrow and I waved before we left him. Jacob wrapped an arm around me

"I think you and Paul will be just fine. Give him some time."

"HEY JACOB!" Someone called out then and we turned to see two young girls around my age approach him. One had dark hair and was a lot taller while the other was a brunette but was a lot curvier. It took me a moment but then I recognized them. They were the two aerialists.

"Hey there. You wanted that new tissue?" The dark haired one nodded as they both smiled at me

"Is this the new girl?" The brunette asked. Jacob nodded

"This is Bella. Bella this is Angela and Jessica." Angela, the dark haired one shook my hand and Jessica hugged me.

"A pleasure to meet you Bella." Jessica said kindly. I smiled at them

"I was so inspired by your work on that tissue. Did you have to train a lot for that?" Angela shook her head

"Jessica and I are circus babies like Alice. We were born into this life. When we were little we would climb trees all the time and hang from them. It drove our mothers crazy but it gave Aro the idea to introduce us into the aerial act. We took over from the group before us who passed away and we have been doing it since." Jessica's eyes lit up

"We can show you sometime if you would like." I waved my hands in a 'no' gesture.

"I could not do that. That was way too advance for me."

"Nonsense! You are an acrobat now right? It is the same principle just in the air and it is the tissue that supports you instead of a human. Don't worry. For you we will have mats handy." Angela persuaded. I nodded

"All right. We can do that some time." Jessica nodded as they turned to Jacob again

"Oh right! The tissue. Bella, are you okay with Alice while I take care of this?" I nodded and Alice wrapped her arm with mine

"We are okay Jake. Bella and I have to get to rehearsals anyway. See you Ang and Jess." The girls waved with Jacob as they walked away engaged in their own conversation. I liked them. Today

turned into a great day as I made some new friends outside of the Cullens and I was glad I could turn to them if I needed to.

We arrived at the Cullen tent where I got changed into my suit behind a personalized curtain in the corner. The best part had to be when I got to be held by Edward and I had a few of those positions with him. The ones where he held me face to face were the best. I got to see deep, rich green eyes. He would look into mine as well and smiled before we began a new formation. His little smiles towards me made me feel good about tonight. Tonight I would tell me how I felt and I could only hope he felt the same way but judging by the way his eyes lit up around me and how he smiled was a very good sign indeed.

The group went over their routine after that so I waited for them to finish while I saw Sue outside the tent. She had her beard on and a full dress. She smiled when saw me come out.

"How are you then Bella?" I rubbed my arms at the slight chill from the sun that was slowly setting.

"Good. It has been a good day. I met Gerry and Paul today. They are the sweetest creatures." Sue nodded

"Indeed. That Gerry knows how to put people in their place. You do not want to mess around with her. I would know, she would be around my age if she were human. She and I have that understanding. As for Paul, well he is a very selective thing indeed. Only a few get to see the true side of him and the only people I know who he really trusts is Jacob and Edward." My attention snapped to her at the mention of his name.

"Edward? Really?" She gave me a funny look and nodded

"Yes. Edward always feeds him after the show and spends about half an hour with him. It is quite sweet really. Very alike the pair of them so maybe that is why they get along so well" She touched the edges of her beard to see that it was in place. It gave me a moment to process this new information about Edward. Anything I could learn about him was good. I craved it and I certainly got my fill from this.

"Well I best be off to get ready for our audience. Felix and I have to look intimidating though for him it is not that hard trust me." I looked at her confused

"Who is Felix?" Sue barked out a laugh

"You have not met Felix yet? Oh not to worry I will find you tomorrow and I will introduce you. That will be a treat. Well I best be off. Enjoy your small sense of freedom for now. It only gets tougher when you have to perform trust me." She patted my forearm and walked off down the road. I understood now why she was the bearded lady. She was ballsy indeed.

"...and so he told me that Lauren would have to dress in something a lot tighter. I could not have agreed more." That voice was back. I turned and saw Alec and Riley walk this way with their motorcycles and I immediately went back into the tent. I felt calmer being in the presence of the Cullens after that encounter.

"Bella what is it?" Jasper asked as he came over. The group noticed my unease as hot tears filled my eyes as they made me sit down.

"I saw Alec and Riley outside. I wanted to get away. It is not fair. I feel so helpless. I am so frustrated at my own weakness." I hissed. Alice rubbed my back while Carlisle patted my knee

"The best thing to do is avoid confrontation if you can. You are just being smart. No one goes towards the danger Bella. They avoid it. Well all do that." I wiped my tears angrily

"But I want to at least know I am safe in my own presence. I want to be more confident. Riley and Alec should not have this power over me. Even James." Esme nodded

"I understand Bella. Is there anything we can do?" I sighed because I was unsure of how they could help me. This was my own personal battle.

"I want to be able to walk down the street and know that I will be okay. I do not want to cower any more." At that moment Emmett chuckled and crouched down to my level

"Well Mouse, meet me around the back of the carriage in ten minutes. I think I can help."

**REVIEWS please. Keep encouraging the story. I need the feedback. Next chapter I introduce a new POV along with Bella. Take a guess, who is it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to the handful of reviewers who helped put my mind at ease about this story. You are keeping this story alive so thanks again.**

Chapter 7

BPOV

As to be expected Emmett took me around the back of the carriage and stood in front of me. He looked down at me with a smirk

"All right Mouse, hit me" He ordered. I stared at him blank for a second. He gestured to his stomach

"Hit me" I clenched my hand into a fist and sent a solid one into his stomach. He looked at me shocked

"You cannot be serious. Is that the hardest you can hit me? Mouse that hit would not harm a fly. You have to go harder." I tried again and again with Emmett pushing me further and further. It must have been my tenth try before he let out a little grunt and then chuckled

"Good. Much better. I actually felt that one. You have more strength than you think. Now I want to show you some proper techniques to hit someone if they attack you. Remember this is just for self defense. You do not want to harm anyone intentionally if you can, even if it is Pompous Head and Horny Dog." I giggled at his term for Alec and Riley for a moment. That sounded about right. He gestured Edward over and made him stand next to him. Emmett then turned to me

"Now the most important thing to remember is the weak spots on a man's body. His nose." Emmett flicked Edward's nose making Edward wiggle it and look at him annoyed.

"His throat" Emmett said as he gestured to the side of the neck and pressed in making Edward slap it away. Alice was giggling behind me.

"Solar plexus" Emmett whacked the back of his arm lightly just above Edward's stomach who gasped at the impact. I wanted to tell him to not hurt him but at the same time I found it a bit funny as well.

"Then the more preferable choice is between his legs. He will bend over and be distracted enough for you to get away. A good kick there always works just remember to kick up into it rather than just at it. It's more painful that way." Edward covered himself during that speech and warned Emmett with his eyes. Emmett just held his hands up in surrender and turned to me

"Finally you can stomp on the top of his foot or hit his shin. These areas will be enough to surprise him and give you a clear shot to hit in in the upper areas. Trust me when I say you just need to do two or three moves. That will be enough for you to get away. So here is how it is going to work. I will pretend to be an attack and come at you from the front. I want you to do what moves you think will work. Just pretend though. Rose will not be happy to see me bruised up by a girl" He winked. He stood before me, tall and intimidating. He grabbed my shoulders and I whacked them away before pretending to hit him in the nose and kick him in the groin. Emmett nodded

"Good. Very good. What if I grab your wrist and try to pull you away?" He said as he physically did just it. I tried to punch or kick him but he was too far away. He stepped closer and showed me where his thumb and fingers were connected

"That is the most vulnerable part of the grip. You break the hold by pulling from that side since my grip is not strong to hold it. So there are two things you can do. Make a fist with the hand that is being held then use your free arm to grab it and tug away." I did as he said and my wrist was freed instantly. I smiled at this. That was great to know that skill.

"Or if you want to catch him off guard even more just pull the held arm downwards and break the lock. Just do it sharp and snappy so he will not see it coming." I pulled the arm down as he said and again the grip was broken. He nodded to me

"Excellent. That will be enough to surprise him and give you a chance to charge in and break his nose. You can use the first or the bottom of your palm. Up into the nose and send him back with blood and tears down his face. It hurts a lot." He then thought for a moment before his eyes lit up

"Oh and one last thing. Say he comes at you from behind. So turn around." I did that while he came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and the other around my arms.

"Okay, now what do you do?" I took a deep breath and did what came naturally. I pretended to step on his toe, elbowed him in the ribs and then elbowed him back into the jaw. Emmett let me go and clapped

"Well done. See. You have all the tools there for you. Just go for it. Whatever you can reach. Good job." I felt so proud and less scared. I had these tricks up my sleeve and maybe next time these boys would think twice before trying to snatch me again.

The family gave me a hug and themselves said they felt more calm knowing I had a few defense moves but being overprotective as they were they insisted I always stay with someone. To be honest I did not mind since I would much rather be in someone's company than my own if I could help it.

As we walked to the tent for the crew to continue rehearsing I noticed Sue talking with a very tall and well muscled man. My jaw dropped at the sight of him. Did this man throw trucks for a living?

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked concerned. I pointed towards him

"Who is that? How come I have never seen him before?" Alice looked to where my finger was pointing and relaxed

"Oh that is just Felix. He is our Strong Man. Quite a sight is he not? His carriage is filled with weights. He usually grabs the food before anyone else and just wolfs it down. It is very funny." I listened to her but my eyes could not stop and stare at the sight of pure muscle. His biceps were as big as tree trunk. Well...I was exaggerating but needless to say they were pretty big.

"Looks can be deceiving. He is really nice, Bella." Alice added.

At that moment Sue was looking around and noticed me. Her eyes lit up and she waved me over. Alice gave me a little push and I gulped. I trudged over and saw the height distance between myself and Felix increase.

"Ah Bella. We were just talking about you. I told Felix I would introduce you tomorrow but it seems fate allowed you to meet now. Felix. Bella. Bella. Felix." Felix's leer soon turned into a huge smile and he grabbed my hand then kissed the knuckles.

"Miss Bella. A shame we had not met sooner. I am Felix." I smiled at him shyly

"A pleasure, Felix." I noticed how thick his muscles where and if he wanted to he could break my hand without an effort. That made me shake a little. I hoped he wouldn't do that.

Judging by my expression Sue and Felix just laughed.

"Oh my dear, Felix would not harm a fly. Sure he has to make himself appear strong but he does not use it. Ever. I have only seen him use his strength once and that was to separate two drunkards after a show. Every other time it is just to dangle children from his arms. He is harmless really." I gave a small smile still unsure but at least he could develop into another Emmett for me.

Felix smiled at me before turning to the entrance to see the announcer step onto his platform.

"Oh! That is our cue Miss Sue. Let us go. Are you all right, Bella?" I nodded to him and he waved

"We will talk more later." Then he and Sue jogged off to their positions. I walked back over to Alice who shrugged

"What did I tell you? He is a big softie." She wrapped an arm around me and took me to the tent.

~IUTBT~

EsmePOV

Alice brought in Bella and that eased my mind. My whole family was here and now I could focus on the final preparation.

Then I remembered I had a present for Bella so I excused myself from the group and headed to our carriage. Once inside I went through my wardrobe and picked up the warm shawl I had knitted. I knew she would like it.

I headed out the door when I saw him stand there looking at me. Aro.

"Esme my love, pretty as always." I shook my head and tried to pass him

"I do not have time for your games, Aro. The show starts in an hour." Aro just stepped in front of me and blocked my view.

"Now, now, I make the time to come and see you but you just give the cold shoulder? Seems rather rude to the man in charge of your family's fate do you not agree?" I turned my head and closed my eyes. Memories of his abilities coursed through me and sent a chill down my spine.

"Aro my family is expecting me. Can it not wait?" Aro barked

"Wait? Darling when is there ever a time? We are both always so busy. Yet I constantly have dreams about you. My bed is still warm and waiting." I looked up at him and hissed

"Never. Ever. I would rather take my own life then let you have my body." His face fell and his thumb brushed my shoulder

"Such a waste. You do not see the opportunities I could give you. Yet you would still pick a university drop out over a successful business man." I tried to push past but he would not have it.

"If it meant seeing your face everyday then I would pick Carlisle every time." Aro grabbed my arms and shook me lightly

"We would be good for each other, Esme. You just do not see it yet. I have sent you the flowers. I have wrote you poetry. I have given your children gifts. What else is there I can do? I am running out of ideas."

"Then give it up. As you can see, I do not want you." I countered. He brushed a strand of hair from my face and lifted my chin to look at him. His cold, dark eyes were now full of love and care.

"And why would it be so bad with me?" I knew if I tried to hit him the consequences for my family would be dire. I had no idea what to do. I wished for Carlisle to come and help me.

A tear slipped down my cheek

"Why do you ask this question Aro if you already know the answer? You took everything from my family. You have made me waste years of my life serving your pathetic show that is slowing dying away to nothing but the same old routines day after day. You played with my heart like a toy that amused you from time to time. That is not the way you show someone that you care for them. You have no soul. Without the man I have now and the family we made together there would be no reason for me to live anymore. You can keep your whores. I am not one of them." I had startled him enough with my answer to slip under his arm out of the carriage.

"This is not over, Esme. I will have you." I turned to him in pure hatred

"That is the thing Aro. I will always carry a piece of you with me for the rest of my life. You just do not know it." I turned and walked away. I sobbed as I walked towards the carriage at the complications of my life before I stopped in front of the merry tent where I could hear Jasper and Emmett share a joke. I wiped the tears from my eyes and composed myself before I slipped inside with a bright smile.

"Bella. I brought you something." I walked over to her and presented her with the blue shawl knowing full well that it was Edward's favorite color. Maybe now he sit up and notice if the blue covered girl walked past him.

Bella smiled as well as she took it from me and touched it.

"Esme. It is beautiful. Thank you." Alice squeaked and pointed to the corner where I knitted our family crest.

"The Cullen Crest. Bella, you are one of us!" She hugged her and laughed. Bella just went along with it and hugged her back. Oh Alice, where she got that energy from I did not know. She helped Bella put to shawl on and Bella wrapped herself it and snuggled.

"So warm." She sighed and closed her eyes. I had not told her but something of the youthfulness she showed reminded me of my younger days. I considered a way to give myself peace knowing that another younger version of me got everything she could ever want without all the pain.

Noticing Edward watch her and so conflicted made me realize it wouldn't be too long now. Plus from what Bella was saying, she would tell him tonight. Perhaps after the show. I could not wait to see the pair of them together. They were made for each other much like Carlisle and I were. I knew they would make each other happy. I could feel it. Being a woman I already imagined them with their own family of brown haired, brown and green eyed children as they played in the field. Free of this world. It made me want to fight even more. I wanted grandchildren who knew a better life.

"Alice, Jasper, go greet the audience. They have begun to arrive." The pair nodded and took off. That little commotion was enough to wake Bella a bit and she realized she almost dozed off with her shawl. It was adorable.

I looked at Carlisle and being as connected as we were he noticed something was off.

"Kids, why don't you show Bella the new move we just worked on." The group helped Bella to the mats and showed her the twirl and catch. It would look beautiful when all three of us ladies twirled and were caught by our men.

Carlisle came over and sat with me in the chair at the far corner.

"What happened?" He asked very softly. I looked at him and sighed

"Please do not read too much into this Carlisle as we have a show. I went get Bella her shawl and ran into Aro." Carlisle's eyes darkened and his face went grim

"What did he want?" I shrugged

"He was just being himself. Teasing our family. Making inappropriate suggestions about him and I." Carlisle clenched a fist and took a deep breath

"He will get what is coming to him. Just you wait and see. You and I will get out of this and be happy. I just know it. Let Aro think what he wants but it isn't going to happen." He gave me a big hug and I let myself get lost in his warm arms, his familiar smell and his heartbeat. It went in time with mine like they were the same. This one embrace summed up our entire relationship. It all flashed through me in just a hug.

Once he was sure I was okay he got up and offered me his hand. His smile reminded me of him twenty years ago when I first saw him. He was still as handsome now as he was then. He just had deep wrinkles around his eyes from his smiles and that made me love him. He always knew how to cheer any one of us up and I knew that I loved him because it was the smile that made me fall for him in the first place. Nothing would tear us apart. Nothing. I wouldn't let it.

We walked over to the group and I saw Bella and Rosalie as they laughed and held each other while Emmett scratched his head confused at the pair.

"What did I say?" Bella stuttered through her laughter

"Y-you really ought to think b-before you speak Emmett." I smiled at her. She was getting so comfortable with us and it made me happy to see. Very rarely did I now see that frightened girl I encountered on the train, bound, gagged and covered with tears and bruises. Now she was feeling happier and more at home with us. All she needed now was Edward and I saw him. He was fiddling with his coat while he looked up every now and then at her. When she laughed his eyes lit up and his face had a look of awe. Like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. It gave me joy to see that he had fallen for her. I could only imagine how Bella would feel when she had to tell Edward she liked him too. I remember my palms were sweating that night Carlisle and I danced before we confessed how crazy we were about each other. I hoped it would be smoother sailings for the pair of them and I was already turning to Alice. I got all excited and I wanted to get the champagne ready back at the carriage after the show. Our family would be that much closer and we would conquer anything with the ones we loved. It reminded me just how powerful love was from the ones that had been around for a long time to the ones just starting out. My heart was full and I knew the moment Bella and Edward were together then their lonely hearts would be mended as well.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

The Cullens got ready for the show and I got myself ready to confront Edward. I went outside with Alice and Jasper as they went to greet the audience members arriving. Alice knew something was off

"Are you all right?" I nodded and took a deep breath

"I am fine. Just thinking." Alice wiggled her finger in front of me

"And I know who about" I shrugged and walked over to watch the pair in action. In passing I saw Jake walking past me and winked. I blushed around him. He was also a charmer. He knew exactly what people needed to hear. He was good like that.

I must have gotten so lost in the thought that I bumped into two tall blonde ladies. They both huffed and looked down at me.

"Better watch where you're going you little runt. We could have squished you." I gasped at their blatant rudeness.

"Sorry. I guess I got lost in my own world." The one wearing the sequined dress rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she muttered

"Yes well maybe you should have just stayed in it and not bothered the rest of us. You take up way too much attention around here." Then I recognized her as one of the wire walkers. She seemed all sweet and innocent up on the platform but I guess that's where the acting came into it.

The other one was also very attractive and I remembered her as the lady who stood in the motorbike cage while the boys rode around her.

She leaned down and pouted

"Awww, are you going to cry like a little baby? Well then go home to your mama 'cause this ain't the place for you sweetheart. Leave this job to the real women." I started to see red and hissed back

"I didn't come here by choice. I could have left I would have." The cage lady cackled

"Oh yes of course. How could I forget? You were wrapped like a tiny christmas present when you were being taken to Aro. It was so cute." Jasper stepped over and wrapped an arm around me in support

"All right Tanya, we get it. The world revolves around you. Now, don't you have a show to get ready for?" The cage lady who I now knew as Tanya winked at him

"It's just healthy competition Jasper, although," Tanya started before she looked me up and down like she was measuring the size of her opponent

"She ain't much of a competition." The other one giggled

"She's a quarter of a competition if that." The pair laughed and walked off. I guess I should have been intimidated since they were the feminine ideal in every way. Their bodies, their hair, their eyes, their lips, their height, everything was perfect. I could never match up to that. Maybe I was right all along. Maybe Edward deserved more than me.

"Don't mind them Bella. Tanya and Lauren don't have a polite bone in their body." Jasper soothed. So the other one was Lauren. I knew now to avoid them like the plague. They didn't do wanders for my self-esteem.

I wrapped the shawl around me tighter as the chill of sunset came over me. I started walking over to the main circus tent to watch the show when I passed Paul's tent. The sight brought joy to my heart. Edward was stroking his head while the huge animal ate a large portion of food. Edward seemed to be talking to him about something and Paul had his head turned toward him and he intentivally listened. Paul raised his trunk and hit Edward on top of his head twice almost like a pat. Edward smiled and shook his head at him before he stood up and began to walk over. His eyes looked up and noticed me. He offered me a smile as well.

"Hello." He said gently. I nodded to him

"Hello." Edward looked back at the elephant and motioned to him

"Have you met Paul?" I nodded again and blushed

"Yes. We have. We are getting there. I am told he is shy." Edward crossed his arms and chuckled

"Paul's trust does take a while to earn but he has a big heart so I know he likes you all ready."

"I hope so." Edward looked at me and his smile disappeared slowly. He was searching my eyes for something. He gulped and I watched his Adam's apple bob. He opened his mouth the same time I did

"Bella"

"Edward" We said at the same time before we both had a small laugh. He motioned to me

"Go first." I stepped closer and licked my lips. Maybe now would be the best time since we were alone excluding Paul of course. My lip licking didn't go unnoticed to Edward who looked down at them immediately and his eyes almost darkened.

"I just wanted to tell you something. I know it might be a mistake but I cannot know unless I try and if I were being honest to myself I'm not sure if I can hold it in much longer." Edward's eyes furrowed

"What is it?" _I love you. I love you. I love you._ I kept saying it in my head as I urged myself to say it

"I...I lo-" RING! The call for the rest of the performers sirened and we broke out of our little bubble. Edward straightened up and appeared taller again. He smiled at me again and grabbed my hand

"We will talk after the show. Hold that thought." I nodded to him as he lead me over to the side of the tent to wait for the show to begin. He waved and went around to join the rest of the crew.

I guess the siren was a blessing. I was probably going to choke on my words so I guess now that I have some time during the show to prepare what I was going to say I can rehearse. I reached for the tent flap and was about to go inside before I was grabbed around my arms and a hand cupped my mouth.

"Hello darling, I've missed you." The voice cooed in my ear as he bit my earlobe. It was now time for revenge. Riley wouldn't know what was coming.

"Now that your precious Cullens aren't here we can continue you where we left off. I mean we were just having some fun. I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're in my dreams, Bella, you're in my every thought and I must have you whether you say yes or no. This time I'm not going to be so gentle and I need some relief before the show." He started to drag me away from the tent and out into a darker part of the road where people wouldn't see us. I was so grateful for Emmett's teachings because without it I wouldn't have known what to do. Now it was just instinctual.

I held my ground and Riley had to try really hard to drag me along. I used that moment while his foot was planted to stomp on it. He let go in surprise so I turned and punched him straight into his nose. A large crack sound was heard and Riley roared out. I also sent a good kick between his legs making him bend over in pain as I ran off and went inside the tent. I sat down close to the crowd so that I was at least safe for now.

I saw the tent flap open again and I was worried he was coming back for me but it was just Sue and Alice and Jasper. They smiled and sat with me. I was glad to have the company. We cheered on the animals and the family and I was enjoying it despite having watched it several times.

When it was time for Alec and Riley to come on I watched the group gasp at Riley's swollen nose. It was puffed, bruised and had some dried blood on it. He put on a showman's face and went with it.

"What happened to him?" Alice whispered loudly and I held in a laugh. It was almost unbearable as my shoulders shook.

"Serves him right I say" Jasper whispered back. Even Tanya looked at him confused but went back to her very fake smile and stood in the middle of the ring. They were a sad group really but they had a great act. I could play along and applaud them but today I just didn't feel like it.

Lauren's act had a scare when her partner missed an important cue during her walk making Lauren glare at her dead on. That was the side of Lauren I remembered from today and now it was on display for everyone. She wasn't as good as covering up as Tanya was and I hoped Aro or someone saw her for what she was.

Then again, everything was an illusion. That was the thrill of the circus. Behind all this extravaganza nobody cared. The man in charge was just as bad as them. Who could I turn to do anything about it?

When the show finished I walked out and saw Jake taking Paul back to his carriage. I came up to him and Jake smiled

"Hi Bella. Did you enjoy the show?"

"I sure did. I just wanted to ask Paul a question." Jake motioned for me to sit with him.

"I'll just be next the carriage beside it. Call if you need anything." Jake walked off and I sat down next to Paul who was lying down to rest for the night. I rubbed the side of his head and he turned his head to me

"Hi Paul. Remember me? I admired how you spoke to Edward earlier and I wanted to ask you something." I stroked his long, thick trunk and he turned his head to me giving me his full attention.

"I want to tell Edward that I love him. I want to know if you think I should, can I have your blessing?" Paul lifted his trunk to me and I watched to see what he would do. At first I thought he might pat me on the head like he did Edward but inside stroked the side of my head with the side of his trunk and I smiled at him.

"Is that a yes then?" Paul then did exactly as I predicted and patted the top of my head. I giggled and lay against him.

"I just don't know how to tell him" I murmured. It was so scary. I had to figure out the words exactly. I was distracted by Riley and the show to even plan my words. Now I had a moment to think about it in Paul's company.

Jake appeared then and leaned against the door with his arms crossed

"Did Paul give you the advice you needed?"

"He did. Does he pat people on the head often?" Jake grinned

"That's his loving way of saying yes to people. Elephants can't nod as far as I can tell." That made sense.

"Listen Bella, when you have time I'd really enjoy your company over dinner. If you would like." He stood and fiddled with his hands while he said it. This was not the Jake I knew. He was suddenly very lost and insecure. It broke my heart.

"Oh Jake. I would. I just, I like someone else. I would much rather like to be friends. Your company means so much to me." Jake gave a small smile and nodded

"Okay Bella. Whatever you want. Dinner still stands whenever you feel like it." Bless him. He really made me feel warm inside but not the way Edward did.

"So we are leaving for another city tonight so you had better get back to the carriage. Can I escort you?" Jake broke my thoughts as he looked around. I sighed

"No, actually, can you take me to the Cullen tent, I just have to say something to the family. We can go back together." Jake nodded and lead me to the tent. My palms were sweating and I mentally tried to form sentences of what to say to Edward. Jake nodded to me when we arrived before he walked off. I rubbed my hands and went into the tent. It was empty. That didn't make any sense. Were they all back at the tent?

I then heard a giggle around the back so I followed it and once I opened the flap to reveal the back area my heart dropped like it weight over a tone. The tears fell down my face and I couldn't breathe.

There was Edward who sat on a chair and was straddled by Tanya as the pair were passionately kissing.

I tried to keep quiet but a little sob escaped me making the pair stop and turn to me. Tanya dismissed me immediately but Edward's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Bella?" He called confused. The tears continued and he slowly got more blurry so I took off. I couldn't look at him. The man who I was giving my heart and was about to confess to had tore me up inside. My fears were confirmed. He did want the tall, attractive woman. How could I have been so naïve?

I ran out and passed the Cullens who were making their way back to the tent now. I didn't want to talk to them.

"Bella? What is it?" Esme called worriedly. I just turned and called out

"Ask Edward" Before I turned and ran off again. I went back to Paul's carriage knowing I had made the worst mistake of my life. Luckily Jake was still there and giving him a good scrub. He turned to me and looked concerned

"What is it? What's wrong?" I just brushed the tears out of my eyes and walked over to him and embraced him. Jake stood still for a moment probably to take it in before he hugged me back. He rubbed my back as he whispered soothing words to me.

"I'm here. You're safe." I looked up into his deep brown eyes and I pictured my life with him. Could I do it?

We could look after the animals, maybe he could become a veterinarian one day and we could live in a house with a farm. We'd be married with three or four children and loving each other for the rest of our lives.

I wanted it. I knew he cared about me and I wanted it confirmed so I said the only thing I could to make him stop worrying.

"So, how about that dinner?" Jake looked at me for a second before his face broke out into a big smile

"Are you sure?" I nodded and wiped the rest of my tears

"I was a fool. You were the only one who really cared about me that way. How could I have turned away from you like that? I was selfish and cruel." He shook his head and rubbed my arms

"No. No you weren't. You were just following your heart. I understand." I cupped his face and whispered

"You're the one I want, Jacob. My heart is telling me to go for it. Take a leap. I want to have dinner and get to know you. Then, if it goes well, I would like to court you." He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to mine. He let out a sigh

"You have no idea what that does to my heart Bella. I feel alive when I am with you. I promise I will take of you, treasure you and make sure tears never fall down your face again." I nodded and hugged him again.

Paul let out a sort of moan and I turned to him. He looked at me with sad eyes and I walked over to him

"We are still friends Paul but he broke my heart. He is not the one for me. Jake is. Please be happy for me." Paul however turned his head and looked away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and stroked his head.

"Give him time Bella. He will open up again. Besides, it's Edward he should be mad at not you." I turned to him and lifted an eyebrow. He knew? Jake shook his head with a grin

"Bella I'm no fool. Paul only loves one other guy plus your determination to see the Cullens sort of made it a process of elimination. Paul's favorite Cullen means only one person." I told Jake I would see him tomorrow as I made my way back to the carriage. He nodded and kissed my hand. It sent a tingle through me and I felt myself warming to the idea of being with him.

I went back into the carriage and saw the group minus Edward inside. The girls lept up when they saw me.

"Oh Bella, whatever it is, you can tell us. We couldn't find Edward anywhere." Esme pressed as she held me. I slipped out of her grasp suddenly feeling like I didn't want her company.

"It's okay Esme. Edward has his reasons for what he did but he made it quite clear that he didn't want me. So I will do the show and everything but I want to move in with Jacob and stay with him from next week." There were gasps among them but I did not care. I said my piece and lay down on my mattress to try and get some sleep.

"Bella don't go, please" Alice whimpered. I felt my heart tear. The family offered me so much and yet I was shutting them out.

"We will see Alice. For now, I don't want to see him or talk to him." Rosalie came over and sat in front of me. Her eyes were full of concern.

"Please just tell us Bella what he did. That's all we need and we will leave you alone." I looked her dead in the eyes and muttered

"He is seeing Tanya. I saw him kissing her behind your tent after the show. He seemed to want it as much as she did." Rosalie's jaw dropped

"Tanya? Tanya Denali? Oh I am going to kill him!"

"Not before I do!" Emmett barked back.  
>"ENOUGH!" Carlisle yelled. The group fell silent as I waited for Carlisle's word. My back was to him but I was curious.<p>

"Emmett, come with me. We are going to find him. Jasper stay with the ladies."

"Why can't I go?" Jasper whined.

"Because if Edward doesn't want to be dragged home by Emmett and receive a good black eye then he will do what he is told. I don't think you can intimidate him like Emmett can plus Alice needs you. I've not see her like this before." That hit me and I turned slightly to see her in Jasper's arms sobbing. Her shoulders were shaking hard and he was rubbing her back.

I did it. I was bringing pain to the family. I felt horrible inside. This was not the best day I've had here. Inside I lost hope and then regained it from one man to another. Funny how things changed so quickly.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Press that button. PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much to my faithful reviewers. That is the most I've ever had for one chapter and it makes me smile. Please don't stop letting me know what you think.**

**Paige.h, oXChelseyBunsXo,sugarville,LoneSpark088, Anne (), you guys are amazing! Thank you for sharing your feedback with me. I promise there is so much more drama coming your way. I have some big twists coming in some later chapters so keep reviewing so that I can share those surprises with you.**

Chapter 9

As I sat in the bath and let my tension wipe away I closed my eyes and removed thoughts of Edward in my head. I replaced it with Jacob and his lovely smile. The way he stroked Paul's head or fed Gerry. It made me feel like may be there was a future there.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" I heard Esme roar. My eyes snapped open and I turned toward the sound on the other side of the wall. There was a low masculine murmur which I predicted to be Edward but it was only Esme's voice that I recognized since her voice did not drop even once

"AND YOU THOUGHT THAT MADE IT OKAY?" There was a pause before Esme went again

"YOU KNEW SHE LIKED YOU EDWARD!" I took a deep breath and rubbed my arms. The feeling of guilt and complete sadness filled me again. I had never seen the family this upset and I felt horrible that I was creating that tension between them.

The ramblings between Edward and Esme continued but I just chose to ignore it and focus on other things. Like Jacob. Like how great it felt to be in his arms. It was warm and comforting and safe. The future looked bright for us and I couldn't wait to get to know more about him.

I finished up and went into the main room where it went silent. Edward stood there looking tired and guilty. He turned to look at me and he sighed

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I just brushed past him and went to my bed. I lay down and covered myself up to my chin with my back to him.

"Bella, please" He pleaded as he sank down on the mattress. I didn't want any of it so I covered myself with the blanket completely so that he would get the picture.

"You don't deserve to talk to her!" Alice snapped at him. I smiled at the ballsy little lady. She was on my side. Then again, she was choosing me over her own brother so was it actually a good thing?

"Dammit Isabella I need to talk to you!" Edward's voice raised as he appeared to be pulling the blanket off me so I finally let the fury out. I came back up and looked at him angrily

SMACK! I slapped him across the face. Hard. The sound was strong and echoed in the silence.

"Don't touch me ever again!" I murmured coldly before I lay back down and pulled the blanket over me.

The silence was there for an extended period of time before the weight disappeared off my mattress and I knew he walked away.

The family talked amongst themselves on Edward's punishment but I did not care. He tore me apart inside and there was no punishment great enough that could soothe that.

I somehow found myself able to fall asleep and wake up to the sun blaring through the window of the carriage. I had kicked the blanket right off me during sleep that I had nothing covering me. It was chilly in here.

I got up and went out to the breakfast table. It was a new location so the train must have left some time in the night. I could see lots of men scoffing down food quickly before going out into the field to pitch up the tents.

I saw the Cullens sitting together eating and Alice motioned me over. I instead grabbed my plate and sat with Sue, Felix and the tiger man.

"Hey Bella! Good of you to join us." Felix beamed. I smiled at them and introduced myself to the tiger man who said his name was Demetri.

"So why are you not sitting with the Cullens?" Sue asked between mouthfuls. I shrugged

"I needed a change." Felix sniggered

"You are not a very good liar Bella. Come on, what happened?" I rolled my eyes since there was no escaping him and I told him what happened with Edward. Demetri shook his head

"Well he is a very foolish lad for picking the plastic from the antique." I paused with food in my mouth to look at him

"Pwasic to anique?" I asked with a full mouth. Sue and Felix chuckled lightly while Demetri smiled

"I just mean that he does not know the difference between something that is common like a plastic doll and something that is a priceless antique or gem. You are one of a kind honey and he is so blinded to not know the difference between you and Tanya." I gave him an appreciative look and nodded

"Thank you. Well it is okay because someone out there does appreciate me that way and I am going to go for it."

"Who?" Demetri winked. Sue and Felix looked at each other and then me before they both said with a bored tone

"Jacob Black." I blushed a little

"Am I that obvious?" The pair nodded. I shook my head in amusement and continued to eat. I looked over once to the Cullen table and it looked like so sombre. Alice had her head on Jasper's shoulder as she looked sad and he rubbed her arm. Emmett and Rose were talking to each other with very depressed faces while Esme sobbed as she spoke with Carlisle. Edward was nowhere to be seen. Good riddance.

The other thing that caught my eye was the glare that Riley gave my way on the other side of the tent. His face looked bruised and his eyes blazed with fury. I knew it wasn't the end.

"So Bella why don't you come spend the day with us?" Felix asked as he put his arm around Sue and Demetri. I nodded instantly

"Sure. That would be lovely and much needed." We first ended up in Felix's tent where bulky gym equipment was located everywhere.

"How does everyone bring this in?" I asked genuinely curious. Felix laughed

"It takes two guys or more to carry each of these weights. I could take two or more weights with one arm." I gulped and looked at him with doe eyes.

"Really?" He nodded

"World's strongest man remember?"

"Ok" I squeaked back.

I watched him grab a weight and just lift it like it weighed nothing at all. It was intimidating to say the least.

"Do not worry Bella. He is just a show off" Demetri shook his head at Felix before we all sat down and just talked about nothing at all. It killed some time and Felix was not breaking any sweat. I wander how much muscle I could gain if I picked up one of those things and used it for a week or two? Pfft, in two weeks I would have barely lifted it up.

"Am I interrupting?" I heard his smooth voice ask from from the tent entrance. I didn't even want to look at him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact James you are" Sue retorted.

"Well I do apologize but it's that time of year. Here are invitations for all of you." I watched Demetri as he stood up and disappeared behind me. Then I heard nothing from James so I assumed he left.

Demetri passed me a card, very intricate and with fancy writing. Felix just sighed

"Yet again. How is he going to try and top last year's one?" I opened the letter confused and saw the fancy letters written all over the paper. I read it and felt my potential excitement wash away.

You are cordially invited to the event of the year.

Aro's 49th Birthday Dinner Party tomorrow night.

Dress formally.

I scrunched it up and tossed it away. Celebrating the birthday of the man who took me from my family? No thank you.

"Bella, even though it says invited it actually means ordered. Do not assume you can get out of this" Sue warned gently.

"I have no desire to speak to that man again." I growled as I stood up and balled my hands into fist.

"We all have to do it. Do not worry. Everyone has to be there. I doubt he will barely have any time to notice you. He will be swarmed with people. Besides you have us. We will be by your side the whole night if you want." I nodded

"Thank you. That would help. I don't even have a formal dress though." Sue smiled at me and rubbed my arm

"Talk to Esme. She will find you something." I looked down at the ground neutrally

"I am not really on speaking terms with them, Sue" She just sighed and shook her head. She cupped my face and looked at me with loving eyes

"Bella do not let the rest of the family suffer for Edward's deeds. Take it easy on them. They care about you more than you know. Yes Edward hurt you but do not go to his level and hurt his family. Be with them like nothing happened. They will sort him out."

"But what if he is there? How can I go from being normal with the others to not talking to him?"

"Let him see what he has destroyed. Do not give him the time of day. He will then discover for himself what he lost with you by seeing how happy you and his family are together. Honey I mean this in the best possible way when I say you need to stop thinking like a child and think like a young woman. Grow up or else you won't survive here." I took in her words and closed my eyes. She was right. I had assumed too much and took it out on the wrong people. Perhaps I needed to patch things up with the family especially Alice. I had to be a fighter. Be stronger. I would not let anyone walk all over me again.

"You are right, Sue. I will go and talk to them tonight. Make things better." She smiled and hugged me before Demetri coughed and broke the moment.

"Hey Bella, do you want to see the tiger?" My eyes widened as I looked at Demetri

"Seriously?" He nodded and took my hand and lead me out of the tent. I walked beside him as I fiddled with my hands

"I don't want to get to close Demetri." He put an arm around me and chuckled

"Bella, Bella, Bella, the circus is all illusion. There is a thing or two you will learn about our dear Jemima."

"Jemima?" I scrunched my face.

"Yes."

The carriage with the tiger was opened and I came face to face with a killer covered in stripes. Demetri walked over to Jemima and she approached him. He stroked her and rubbed her belly as she lay down. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Tip number 1. She's a real softie." He gestured me over and I walked slowly over. My heart was racing. Just because she was on friendly terms with Demetri did not mean she was as kind to strangers.

"Reach in and stroke her belly" I gulped and looked at Demetri worriedly

"I'm right here Bella. Do not be afraid."

"She could bite off my hand!" I hissed quietly. He shook his head amused

"No she won't. Trust me." I bit my lip as I slowly brought my hand into the cage and stroked her belly with Demetri. It turned out okay as long as I did it gingerly. I needed to be able to pull my hand back at any moment. I then noticed her yawn and open her mouth wide. She must have been tired and...and...and...what?

"Tip number 2. She has no teeth." He chuckled as he nudged my shoulder with his. I felt myself relax and laughed a little.

"Thanks for scaring me." He joined me as we stroked her belly and lulled her to sleep

"It was pretty funny Bella, I'm sorry. I could not help myself." Once the tiger was asleep we walked back out of the carriage

"Jemima lost her teeth as a cub. The owner told us she liked to chew at things and was curious. He didn't know for sure what she bit but her teeth fell out one by one and that she was of no use to him anymore. So the circus bought her and I trained her. Now she and I are close and I learnt she is a real friendly tiger. She just roars during the show at my signal. She does not do it outside of the show. In fact she has never roared once since outside of training and the show. I love her to bits."

I then smiled at him

"But Jemima?" He shrugged

"Don't ask me. That was the name the owner gave her. It felt wrong to change it since she had learnt to focus and obey whenever she gets called by that name. I think she had identified it for herself as a cub that was her name. So being the caring owner that I am, I never thought once to change it." I understood that Jemima was in good hands and I was happy for the pair of them. It certain made the show different now that I know the things I do about them.

It was interesting what I learnt about each individual act the longer I stayed here. Yes they all had their little loops or secrets and yes it broke the illusion to some extent but was that a good thing? I know that when I watch the show that I see things I didn't notice before because of this new information but it certainly did not take away the enjoyment of seeing all these people who are influencing my life take to the stage and do their thing.

"Bella!" I turned and saw Alice call from their tent. I hugged Demetri and told him we should go and visit Jemima again some time. He agreed and left to go prepare everything he needed.

As I approached Alice I smiled at her and she smiled back but with a sadness in her eyes. I didn't want that anymore. I took in Sue's advice and I came over and hugged her for a good minute.

"I am not mad at you or your family Alice. I'm sorry. Forgive me."She trembled in my arms and sniffled.

"So, you are staying?" She asked with a bit of hope in her voice. I had not thought that far ahead. However I would wait and see how things progressed with Jacob. On the one hand I could be closer to him and learn to love him wholeheartedly but on the other hand this family saved me from Riley on my first night. They took me in, gave me a place to sleep, protected me, taught me things about themselves. We laughed, cried and shared together. Like a family. I felt like I belonged with them even if their son ruined all impressions I had of him. There was a certain generosity I saw from him when he gave me his only book or when we talked with Paul. Was that Edward? Or was that a cover for who he really was? Was he a lot darker than I took him for?

Regardless I knew I needed to stay a little bit longer with them.

"I'm staying for now Alice." She nodded and wiped her eyes.  
>"That's a start." She then took my hand and lead me into the tent. It was there that all those conflicting emotions came back into place and I watched as they turned and looked at me, all with their own feelings and assumptions. It was at that moment that I knew I had to just take a deep breath and join in. There was a show that needed to be worked on and despite what I may be thinking about Edward and the family and the dramas we currently have, the show was the most important part. So I held my head up high and entered to continue practicing for my stage debut.<p>

Growing up was harder than I thought.

**PLEASE REVIEW. CLICK THAT BUTTON AND TELL ME EVERYTHING!**

**NEXT TIME, ANOTHER POV AND BELLA LEARNS WHO SUE ACTUALLY IS. DUN DUN DUN.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews I have been getting but as always I am trying to reach a goal. Give me 10 reviews for this next chapter and I will introduce a major scandel next chapter. So get reading and then press the review button.**

**I appreciate your support :)**

Chapter 10

JacobPOV

Isabella. Bella. Whatever I called her she was quite possibly the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. From day one I knew I had to get to know her better and it tore me apart to see her that night, bound and gagged. Her eyes and her face told me how frightened she was so I had to get in there and stop Alec and Riley. When they made their threats I was so conflicted. I knew at that moment I couldn't make a sense or Aro would have my head but I had to find her and help her.

As I watched her over the last week or so I began to feel things I had never felt before. All the other girls at the Circus didn't interest me or get my attention but that doe eyed girl, small, soft and full of natural beauty took my breath away in one instant. I knew I was crazy about her.

Once I got to know her a bit more then I saw that she and I had a lot of common thoughts and opinions. It made the time we had together that much butter and it also meant I fell for her even harder.

The moment I knew it was love was when I saw her with Paul. The way she tried to open his heart the way she opened mine. She was a gentle person and had a good soul. Something was very rare to find these days. Yet there was also an innocence and naivety to her which was oddly attractive. The way she tried to talk with Gerry was hilarious but it showed me that she cared. She loved. I wanted to have her in my life so that she would continue to bring out these strange feelings inside me.

Then that one night changed a lot. I knew she had fallen for Edward Cullen. When I had finally gotten the courage to ask her to dinner she had hinted that she loved another. It was obvious who it was and my heart sank. It was always the girl that I wanted that turned out to be the one I couldn't have. Deep down I knew that I wanted her to be happy more than myself. If Edward was going to make her happy, and he was a good guy, then I would make sure he treasured her.

It didn't take long for her to come back, her eyes wide and face stained with tears. I felt her pain and I held her. I didn't want to see her suffer any more. She then accepted my dinner invitation and all hope inside me had restored. I would make her happy for the rest of my life and show her she would not regret it.

So today was the day. I saw Bella was spending time with Sue, Felix and Demetri and I smiled. They would take care of her so I knew she was safe with them. It allowed me the chance to prepare everything I needed for our dinner.

I approached my friends and sat next to them as we ate our sandwiches.

"Guys I need a favor." I began with slight hesitation. Emily, who was one of the trapeze artists and girlfriend to one of my best friends, Sam, just rolled her eyes.

"We are not cleaning that giant hippo again Jacob. She can stink up someone else."

"No it's not that" I assured. I fiddled with my sandwich for a bit.  
>"You see...I kind of...have a date tonight." Seth, one of the clowns coughed on his big sandwich bite while Embry, who was a juggler, gasped<p>

"You? The Jacob Black who never set eyes on a girl his entire life, has a date? Well I'll be darned." Sam grinned and nudged my shoulder

"Go on then. Who is it?" I took a deep breath

"Bella Swan" Leah, another trapeze artist giggled

"You mean that clumsy new girl?"

"She's not clumsy." I defended with a hint of annoyance. They weren't helping.

"Well what do you need us to do?" asked Seth.

"Well I kind of want to refurbish our carriage area for the night. Make it a bit more 'classy'. Besides I have done plenty of favors for you lot so the least you can do is offer your services for one night." There were some groans but Sam smiled

"I think it's great you've got someone Jacob. It's about time I say. If this Bella girl has got your heart then she is a special lady indeed." I appreciated Sam. He was the only mature one here like me.

"I do need some additional things from you guys because I know you have other other talents." I would need all the help I could get for what I had planned to make the night magical for Bella and make her see why I was the better man for her.

BPOV

"No Bella! Hold onto Edward's upper arms!" Carlisle yelled. He was so stressed out and the tension between Edward I was not helping. He and I didn't much to each other other then things like "ready?" and "got it?". It was strictly professional at the moment till I could get my head around things.

Once my feet were on the ground again we took a break and Carlisle sat down with Esme to have a drink of water and calm down. I felt bad about this. I was to debut in three nights time and I still had a lot of work to do. It was taking it's toll on the family who had to change their entire routine to accommodate me. I felt like an intruder sometimes.

"Do not worry Bella. Carlisle was like this when we were about to open." Alice rubbed my back as we sat down together. She always had a way of cheering me up especially when she made funny faces. She was so full of life and a happy person that I understood why Jasper loved her so. It also hurt me when I saw her distraught face that night I said I was leaving. It hurt me to hurt her so much. I vowed to never let it come to that again.

"Jazzy, come and give us a magic trick." Jasper scooted over to us and exchanged a look with Alice before he winked at me. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief. He showed us both sides to show it was an ordinary on before he covered his hand, palm flat and facing up. He gave it two seconds and pulled it off to reveal a baby chick chirping in his hand. I gasped

"Wow Jasper! How did you do that?" He chuckled and handed me the chick.

"You know I cannot give you my secrets. That breaks the magic." The little chick was adorable and brushed my cheek against its light feathers. It was the cutest thing in the world and I stroked it lightly as I smiled at the pair. They would make great parents some day. They had a way with people and children and knew how to make them feel better. Plus Alice's spiritual wisdom and Jasper's magic tricks could make any child feel loved and happy.

This only brought back feelings of my own parents. Charlie sitting around the fireplace with his pipe and listening to the radio while Renee curled up on the sofa and was reading a book. They were very much their own people and sometimes I felt very alone. Being an only child did not help either. I felt like I was just lifestyle milestone for them but they that figured I could raise myself. They never really gave me the love I so needed for my own self esteem as a woman. As much as I loved them I knew they weren't the best parents in the world. Were they really trying to get me back? Was Charlie trying to get the money back to pay Aro so I could return? I highly doubted it right now. He was probably still sitting in his chair with his famous pipe. My mother would be reading or listening to the radio with them. They would be happy.

I wouldn't want this for my children. I wanted to be the best mother I could be and love them. They would always come first. I don't think my parents ever quite understood that.

"Okay that is enough for today. Bella enjoy your late afternoon. Kids, get ready for the show." Carlisle said as he walked out of the tent. Esme came me a compassionate smile

"Do not worry Bella. This is not your fault. Carlisle just needed to let out of some steam." I hugged them before I walked out the door. I walked over to Sue who was sitting at one of the food tables and sewing something on her beard.

I sat down next to her and saw her mending a patch on the beard. She winked and tied off her work

"This darn thing always creates problems." She placed her beard and needle down on the table and turned to me.

"Did you have fun with Demetri?" I smiled and nodded

"Yes. Jemima is quite something." Sue laughed

"Demetri provoked you a little didn't he? Made her seem scary? Yes he does that with everyone." I twirled a lock of my hair in thought. Yes Demetri and Jemima reminded me a lot of Jacob and Gerry or Edward and Paul. It seemed everyone had one animal that they were close to.

"Bella, do you mind if I braid your hair?" I looked at her to see if she was serious before I nodded and turned around. She played with the strands for a while before she started her work and sighed

"I have not braided hair for a long time." My eyebrows furrowed

"How long?" She hummed in thought

"I would say nearly ten years now." I choked a little

"Ten years? Yes that is a long time."

"Well my daughter was three years old then. So ten years. The little thing is already thirteen. They grow up so fast." I smiled knowing now she was a mother

"What is her name?" I asked curiously,

"Amelia. She has these dark curls and cutest blueish green eyes. Very unusual. I think she gets it from my grandfather. She goes to a girls boarding school now. Her father can afford such a thing."

"Does she see you or her father a lot?" There was a pause before she murmured

"No, I have not seen her since she was a little girl. Though her father gets letters frequently and tells me how she is doing when he can be bothered. It's hard when we are both traveling around on the circus and seeing the country." This was getting weird. Her father was traveling with us too?  
>"What do you mean by that? Her father travels on this circus? This same circus?" She stopped braiding for a moment and I felt her lean in.<p>

"Yes. Her father, my husband, is Marcus Volturi." I remembered now. Marcus, he was the one playing cards with the other blonde one, Caius. He had long dark hair and a long, tired face.

"Marcus is your husband?"I whispered in conclusion. I couldn't believe it. Sue picked up the braiding task again

"Yes. Twelve years. Marcus and I met one night while the circus was touring. He and I had a few drinks and invited me over to see the circus life. I met his brothers who all gave me the creeps but Marcus assured me that they were just pure businessmen. Anyway things happened over that coming week and I became pregnant with Amelia. I wrote to Marcus about the news and he took time from the circus and see me once Amelia was born. It was hard those nine months without him. He did send money every month so that we could save enough to support her. Marcus did not seem keen on her much though I loved her dearly. One night Amelia and I were putting on a show for Marcus and his brothers and I was dressed as a man with a beard and everything while Amelia had a pretty dress and make up. We were doing a lovely scene but Aro's mind had little cogs that switched on and he whispered something to Marcus. I tried to ignore it but not long after he made it clear to me what he had in mind. Amelia was asleep and Aro gave me a proposition. He wanted a bearded lady at his circus as part of the growing pre-show entertainers. I politely declined since I had Amelia to look after. Marcus didn't want me at the circus either but Aro was having none of it. It took a little blackmail involving my daughter for me to agree. So he gave one week with Amelia before I had to give her to my sister to look after. That night before I had to go. I braided her hair like I am doing now and told her how much I loved her and that I would see her soon. My poor little Amelia is now grown and probably doesn't recognize me. Now I am a part of this circus doing the bearded lady and Marcus barely sees me. He has me put in the carriage with Felix and Demetri and I've been staying with them since. The only time Marcus and I speak is if he wants to tell me about the letters or as part of a special request for Aro. I will never forgive these two for taking me away from my baby" She tied my hair off and I heard her sniffle

"All done. A french braid." I turned to her and saw her eyes were red.

"Oh Sue. I am sorry to hear your pain. I know you will see Amelia again. I know it. Please don't lose hope." Sue huffed and leaned her elbow on the table before placing her head in her hand.

"This place does nothing but destroy hope. These people come to see a show full of laughter, joy and fun and spectacle. They have no idea that people here are suffering. They are in pain. They are being kept here against their will. We are caged animals ourselves." She was in so much pain and I could tell she wanted her daughter. She missed her. It made my hatred for Aro just increase even more and now Marcus wasn't much better either.

I gave her a big hug and rubbed her back

"They will get what's coming to them Sue. Just wait." She pulled away and patted my cheek

"Your parents are real idiots to have let you go like this. You are special." I shrugged

"Not everyone thinks so."

"Then don't worry what everyone thinks! You only have to answer to yourself Isabella!" But it hurt. It hurt a lot. It hurt even more when I thought about Edward.

"My heart is heavy Sue because I want two men and I can only have one." She nodded

"Jacob and Edward. Well Bella all I can tell you is to follow your heart. Don't make a decision you'll great. Don't make the same mistakes we all have." As she lead me back to the carriage I knew now that I saw Sue in a new light and she was definitely someone who I remember for the rest of my life.

I went back to the carriage to get ready for the show and then it was time for dinner with Jake. I was excited. I had a good vibe around him and he made me feel special like Sue said I was. Was he the one to bring out good side in me? Yet I can't help but feel a slight pang in my chest at the thought of no future with Edward no matter how much he hurt me.

I went inside the carriage and looked in the mirror in the bathroom. I looked over myself and tried to look at myself as a woman. I needed to bring it out more in order to feel happier and sexier. Okay, I had small legs, no, sensual legs. Small breasts, no perfect sized breasts, flat stomach, sexy stomach, curvy hips, full hair. The compliments poured in and already I felt much better about myself. One thing however I couldn't seem to change was my eyes. They were sad. Very sad. They had spark like they once had. With Jacob they looked back at me confused and uncertain and when I thought of Edward they widened and filled with tears.

Love was hard. Love was very, very hard.

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

**Next time, another new POV and meet the next villain in this story. Along with the promised scandel of course. If the reviews keep increasing then then will be more I promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

**As always, enjoy and thank you for the reviews to those of you, my faithful readers who have the heart to tell me what you think. I appreciate it so much.**

Chapter 11

EmmettPOV

There was something different in the way Edward was behaving. I knew I had a few words to say to him and to Tanya since I felt for Bella and what she had gone through. I could hardly imagine my life without Rosalie. That woman plucked my heart from day one and I knew I wanted her in my life.

Since then we had been inseparable. Alice and Jasper were similar. The way they moved together you knew they were soul mates just as I knew that Rose was mine our first night together. I knew it was meant to be.

However Edward was different. He was having more trouble finding her and seemed to be in his own world till then. When I thought the right opportunity came along in Bella and I could see the bond between them that night he gave her his book then I only prayed that Edward saw it too. The idiot did the next best thing, he went and grabbed the Circus slut. Sometimes I questioned what was going on in his head. It wasn't until Carlisle and I found him downing bottles of wine in his tent that I realized he was drunk. Did Tanya take advantage of it?

I was on my way to Tanya's carriage to find out all about what that wench was up to. In doing so I encountered my own demons.

"Emmett Cullen. Always a pleasure." purred the most vile voice I could think of. I didn't turn around and give her the glory of my attention. She instead slithered her way around me and grinned at me. Her long, red and curly hair blew in the wind and her black feather scarf brushed against her cold, pale skin.

"Victoria" I acknowledged with as neutral tone as I could fathom. If Tanya were a slut then Victoria was a witch in my eyes. She did the wire walks in the show and thought that made her a star. Her sorcery in my books was that she could eat and breath the fire of the show without the help of alcohol like the rest of the fire performers.

"Where is my Emmie off to?"

"None of your business. Excuse me." I tried to go around her but she kept blocking my path with a high pitched giggle that annoyed the hell out of me.

"No, you are not excused. I want to talk." I snarled and clenched my fists.

"I have nothing to say to you. Get away from me you vile hag!" She wasn't faltered by my comment. In fact she grinned even more.

"That's not what you called me that night." She then had the audacity to wink at me.

"It was one night Victoria and you took advantage of my vulnerability and alcohol consumption. I had wash every ounce of you off my body the moment I could. It won't ever happen again." If word got round about my night with Victoria I would lose Rosalie forever.

"Oh so you haven't told dear Rosalie about us?" I was beyond fuming now

"There is no us you whore! Get out of my way before I push you so hard you'll forget your own name the moment you hit the ground." She crossed her arms

"You forgot to say the magic word and politely too." I only saw red and grabbed her neck. Her eyes darkened immediately

"Go on. Do it. I'm sure everyone will want to hear that Emmett Cullen is a murderer." I then chuckled coldly

"Don't worry Victoria no one will grieve your death and you wouldn't be wasting our earth's air with your breathing anymore. It will go to people who actually deserve to live." I shoved past, regardless of whether I hurt her or not. She wasn't worth my time and energy though she knew how to provoke me enough.

In my fury I knew I wasn't in a state to talk to Tanya however much she deserved to shouted at. I was a good guy and I wasn't going to let these leeches that Aro calls women get under my skin. So when I had calmed down and embraced my Rose, smelling her hair and listening to her heart beat, would I then be able to compose myself enough to tackle the appropriate issue.

My family's suffering was always on my mind and now this situation only added to it. When would our curse be lifted?

VictoriaPOV

I watched my Emmett stomp off and I knew I had him around my finger. I knew how to pull the strings and after having him for one luxurious night in bed I knew it would be his downfall. It would be there when I needed it since he would never tell Rosalie. Her poor, weak little heart wouldn't be able to take it.

I went back to my carriage and sat in my chair. A schnapps bottle sat on the table and I filled myself a glass before I took out my cigarette and lit the familiar tasting smoke. Some day Emmett would be mine to have every night as I pleased. I just had to be a little smarter about it. I had to find a way to separate those Cullens. They were too lovey dovey. Full of sunshine and cookies and it made me sick. This place would benefit greatly once they were apart. I would receive their fine looking carriage and make it my own little palace. Then I would get Emmett to stay with me as my little man toy. To do with as I pleased. Every night in my bed, between my legs and in my arms. He would have no choice, no power over my authority. I sighed in pleasure at the thought. The day would arrive soon enough. I could feel it.

I opened my eyes to see my brother enter. His grin was huge like he was up to something.

"Good afternoon little sister. Been plotting?" I took a big puff and met his grin

"You could say that dearest James." James sat down opposite me and snatched some schnapps for himself. I offered him a cigarette which he happily lit and we sat there in a moment's silence enjoying our simple pleasures.

Once he had a few puffs he focussed back on me

"So where do you stand with Emmett?" I giggled in a low tone

"I found out just how much I provoke him. It'll make him do dangerous things dear brother. And then slowly the Cullens will be pulled apart. We will snatch it all from them." He nodded

"I like the sound of that. It's a mighty fine carriage they have."

"Hands off! It's mine!" I hissed at him. He just laughed

"Of course sister. You always were the more extravagant one. Champagne. Chandeliers. Royal ballgowns. Waiters. The whole lot. If I didn't know any better I would think you were royalty in another life." I twirled my glass and grumbled

"I will be royalty. Just you wait." James just shook his head in amusement. After a moment I went back in. It was his turn.

"And you, James? How are you doing with your little _Bella?" _He hmphed a little and took a puff

"She will be mine. No doubt about that, Vic. I just need the opportune time. That boy Riley just goes after her instinctually. That doesn't work well for him. Emmett must have given him the black eye that night. No, I need to plan it better. Look for whatever angle I can then strike and when I do little sister, the Cullens will not be able to do a damn thing about it." I smirked proudly at my big brother

"And being in Aro's favor can have its uses too" He smirked back  
>"Indeed it does. These secrets of ours, like your night with Emmett will be a great chance to get rid of those Cullens and there are plenty more. Just keep piling them up. Then Aro will be very interested to hear of them." I nodded. We were on the same page like any good brother and sister pair were.<p>

"Things are looking up for us, James. Just be patient for a little bit longer." We clinked glasses and celebrated our brilliant scheme.

BPOV

The show was a great success that night. I especially loved watching Demetri with Jemima tonight since I now knew what I knew about them. They were actually very cute since the illusions was a little bit broken. Gerry and Paul were their usual selves to my amusement and when the enemies came on, my smile dropped and I watched where I could. When the family came on I cried a little bit as I watched Edward do his thing. He was so graceful on stage and had an awe about him.

I had to push it aside and just focus on my time with Jacob.

After the show I did just that. I got into my dress and checked my makeup as Alice and Esme watched on sadly

"You look beautiful Bella." Alice complimented quietly. I thanked her and made my way out of the carriage. At the door stood Edward who was just about to come inside. He looked me over and sighed

"You look...stunning, Bella." He murmured with his head bent low. I cleared my throat as I walked past him

"Thank you, Edward. Good night." I stopped and looked down at his clenched fist. Then up at his eyes which looked away. He went up into the carriage and I turned to see Jake approaching. He grinned at waved at me. I waved back. He took my hand and kissed it gently

"You are a vision Bella." I smiled shyly at him and he offered me his arm  
>"Shall we go to dinner?" I nodded and took his arm. We walked in the night to his carriage which was about five away from the Cullens. He lead me inside and to my surprise I saw one table in the centre covered with candles and flowers. Two seats were placed opposite each other and there was soft music playing in the background.<p>

"Jacob, this is amazing!" He pulled out a chair for me before he sat down on the other side. Then suddenly the music came into the foreground and one of the guys entered from behind a door playing a violin. I smiled and listened to the talented man playing. Jake chuckled

"Embry is a juggler but he also plays the violin. The decorations are courtesy of Leah and Emily." It was so sweet. His friends were doing this for him. It made my heart melt. Then another guy came out with a napkin over his arm like a waiter. He came over and smiled at us

"Good evening Miss Bella. Jacob. I'm Sam and I will be your waiter this evening. What would the lady like to drink?" I asked for a glass of wine which Sam went and got for me. He then gave Jake a glass of brandy.

"What would we like to eat?" Jake cleared his throat

"Two veal cannellonis." Sam nodded and took off behind the door. Jake then lifted his glass

"Here is to tonight. More importantly here is to you. A woman completely out of my league accepting a date with me." We clinked glasses and I smiled at him

"I'm the one who is honored Jake." Then suddenly from the back I heard a guy shout

"What the hell is Veal? Is that like squirrel or something?" Jake gave a death glare toward the door and I just giggled

"Maybe another choice?" I suggested teasingly. He just shook his head and muttered under his breath

"Stupid Seth." He looked at me embarrassed

"We decided on the menu this morning but Seth never listened I guess." I shook my head

"It's fine Jake. Your company is all that matters regardless of what we eat." He took my hand shook his head

"This is why I'm amazed by you. You see goodness in everything." I reached for my glass and took a sip

"No not everything Jake. I have enemies too."

"Who doesn't" He retorted.

"Yes but these people are like vultures. They are waiting for me to show a sign of weakness and then they'll strike. Particularly the men." Jake took a deep breath and through the candlelight I saw his eyes gently searching mine

"I promise nothing will happen to you. None of us will. You are safe." I nodded

"I know but it doesn't help the insecurity going in the back of my mind." He nodded in understanding. Sam came in a moment later and placed a delicious meal in front of us. He looked at Jake and grumbled

"We are lucky to have Emily in the kitchen and that she paid attention because Seth is useless." Jake motioned his head to me and Sam went back to his waiter facade

"My apologies Miss Swan." I just giggled at the pair of them. Jake just dropped his head into his hands and sighed deeply.

"Jake it's fine. Really. This is all great but it wasn't necessary. Sam, you don't have to be this. Be yourself please." He nodded and walked away. Jake just laughed quietly

"Oh Bella what am I going to do with you? You surprise me all the time." His eyes then lit up and he stood.

"Let's dance." I nodded and took his head. He held me close as we swayed gently. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt safe in his arms and a warmth I didn't feel with Edward. Then his face came into my head. The way his eyes showed his distraught. It was too late. I don't think I can forgive him now. I didn't want to break Jake's heart now. He also meant a lot to me. Yet my skin was on fire and my heart beat faster when I thought of Edward. It was so confusing. No matter how sad Edward made me he came into my mind again and again. It was tearing me apart to choose between them. Then I remembered what separated them was Edward had Tanya and Jake had no one. Edward chose Tanya over me. That gave me Jake. That's why I chose him. Jake would always choose me so therefore he was the better man. Then I felt Jake place a gentle kiss on my forehead making me look up. He searched my eyes before leaning down and placed a kiss on my lips. I didn't know what to do so I let him take the lead. He brushed his lips with mine gently and wrapped his arms around my waist. My arms naturally wrapped around his neck and we kissed for a few moments. I got tingles, warm, fuzzy tingles but my head thought of Edward kissing me. I mentally hit myself and opened my eyes to be sure that it was Jake kissing me. He was. It cleared Edward out of my head instantly though there was a strange feeling of...disappointment?

Jake pulled away and smiled down at me. He stroked my cheek with the back of his head and he took a deep breath

"Wow" I nodded

"I know. Wow." He lead me back to the table and we finished our food along with a lovely slice of chocolate cake. Then at the end of dinner he escorted me back to the carriage. I said goodnight and went back into the room. Everyone was asleep except for Edward. I noticed he was looking outside the carriage at the stars with just a flicker of candlelight beside his bed. I walked off and changed into my nightgown. I came back to my bed and looked at Edward's book beside me. He was still looking outside and I turned my back to him. What could I say to him?

Yet I couldn't seem to sleep. I waited till I heard him blow out the lights and get into bed. There was a silence between us. We were the only ones awake and yet neither of us had anything to say. Well how do I tell Edward about Jake? Surely he knew about our date. Esme or Alice would have told him.

So now what? "Hi Edward, oh by the way Jake and I kissed." If I wanted to be that cruel and get him back then I would have said it. Unlike him, I had a heart. So this time I didn't want to say it no matter if it was on the tip of my tongue.

I tried to sleep that night but it didn't work out. My mind was only on one thing. Edward. I couldn't stop it and I couldn't understand.

**REVIEWS MY BRILLIANT PEOPLE! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: One of our characters gives a shocking revelation but who?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOV

I woke up quite early. Earlier than the rest of the Cullens and I decided I wanted to be in my own company today. I got dressed as quietly as I could and then made my way out of the carriage. We were leaving tomorrow night and I would be making my debut tomorrow. Tonight however was the dreaded party to celebrate Aro's existence on this Earth. Oh joy!

I trudged down the path, the early morning air was still cool, crisp and fresh. It was actually very comforting. I entered the food carriage where I saw the cooks still putting the food out and of course being one of the first people here meant I had more choices and a chance for bigger portions. I looked at all the food available and saw that it looked a little bit fancier.

"Aro wanted us to have good food today for his big day." The cook mumbled as he poured beans in a bowl. There was toast, fresh fruit, eggs, bacon, beans, baked bread and some lovely pastries. My mouth watered and I bravely said that I would have one of everything. I had a mammoth of a plate and I sat down to dig right in there. It was divine. I just wolfed it all down and noticed Felix enter while he shook his head at me.

"Hungry, Bella?" I nodded and kept on eating. He joined me moments later with an equally big portion. We just ate for a moment before he looked at me and I looked at him. He seemed almost conflicted

"Bella, we are friends right?" I nodded with a huge chuck of food in my mouth. He took a bite of bacon and sighed

"I just...I need to tell someone and I know I can trust you. You are a good person and you would never tell." I swallowed and looked at him worriedly

"Felix, what is it?" He looked around him and noticed the cooks had popped out to eat as well before the big hoard arrived.

"You know how I'm good friends with Sue and Demetri?" I nodded and gulped down some water.

"Well...I've never quite told them this before because I know it will ruin me but...Bella...I...I..." I looked at him encouragingly.

"Bella...I...I like Demetri." I snorted and reached for my cup of water again.

"Yes we all do. What's not to like? Not to mention Jemima is kind of cute." He leaned forward as he cleared his throat

"No Bella. I mean...I _really_ like him." It took me a moment to get what he meant but when I did, my eyes widened and my cup dropped to the floor.

"Felix! I mean, you...you like... _men_?" He nodded poked his food a little.  
>"I just can't keep it in much longer. I can't stop thinking about him." This was way out of my league. I held my head in hands and just thought for a moment.<p>

"Bella?" Felix called gently. I looked up at him and still tried to grasp this

"How come you haven't told him how you feel?" Felix laughed coldly

"Oh yes. I should just tell the how crew while I'm at it. Aro would have me sent to prison or something. Men are not meant to like each other like that. It's just not called for. So I have to treat him as a friend which is hard but I can tolerate it. I just wanted someone else to know so I can talk to them about it when it gets hard you know?" I was a little touched now.

"Well I'm glad you can talk to me about it. I'll keep your secret I promise." Felix smiled graciously before we continued to eat in silence though every time I looked at him, I couldn't quite look at him the same way.

As we walked out of the food tent he wrapped a strong arm around me and seemed to relax a bit by jokingly asking if I was ready to hit the big time tomorrow night.

"I don't know, Felix. I mean it has been coming for a while a now but to know I go on stage tomorrow night seems scary as well."

"You get use to it Bella. We all had to start from somewhere believe me. I wanted to be a teacher growing up. However the only jobs available were for kindergarten kids and the staff would not have a very muscular man around the kids. They said I could squish them and the parents were not very trusting either. I couldn't help looking the way I was and it only lead me to a cycle of constant working out. I thought if I genetically had a muscular body then I may as well put it to good use. So I did. It attracted Aro's attention one night in a bar and the rest is history. The first night was terrifying but the imagination and admiration from all those children that came that night made me realize I had found my calling. To entertain people. Through that I got learn more about myself as will you in time. The stage can reveal a lot about a person." I looked up at him confused

"How do you mean?" He sighed and looked around at the other crew getting up to get their breakfast

"Everyone has a public and private image. There is the facade you put on when you enter any public place and this triples when you are on stage. You have to look and be a certain way. When you are yourself in front of a crowd you also carry a lot of pressure to be like everyone else and to be the one in charge. Everyone here is vying for Aro's attention and get better opportunities. More money. Finally there is the private image. The one behind closed doors. That is when the real illusion breaks. The confident person in your team may secretly be depressed behind closed doors. The happiest person in the world may burst into tears the moment they are alone. You can never quite know but you can really see you who is putting on an act, if you will, when they get on stage. Not everyone but a signification portion do. Promise me you won't let these people boss you around." I nodded

"They won't and you are right. Every time I watch the show I can see the difference. I can see the illusion there. I am just grateful to have a few genuine friends who care about me. If I didn't, I would be in a much darker place."

We arrived at the Cullen tent and I said goodbye to Felix who kissed my hand before walking off to do his morning routines.

I stepped inside and we got straight to work. Carlisle had calmed down a bit but still snapped every once in a while. We called it a day early so that we could do a matinee and then get ready for Aro's birthday.

The show was a success as always and once the crowd had left we packed up what tents needed to go in order for the train to leave later tonight. Then the crew set up a much larger tent for the party so I left them to it.

I entered the carriage and saw the ladies sitting and talking. Esme beckoned me over and I sat in the group.

"How are you today, Bella?" She asked me gently. I smiled and nodded

"Good. It's just going to be hard tonight. I can't stop thinking about how this going to work. I am so furious inside to celebrate Aro's life on earth." Rose hmphed

"Tell me about it. It's a very well known feeling to us Bella. You get use to it." I rubbed my eyes tiredly and sighed

"I don't want to get use to it. I don't want any of it." Alice looked at me with compassion

"I promise it will be over before you know it. Just smile for tonight even if you feel like punching him and everything will be fine." Rose giggled

"Alice, come on. Show her. I can't hold it any longer." I looked at the pair of them wandering what was going on.

Alice just leapt up and exited the room for a moment. Rose bit her lip with a big grin as she looked from me to the door. Esme winked at me and rubbed my back so all I could do was take a deep breath and wait.

She emerged with what looked like the most elegant dress I had ever seen in my life. It was royal blue color that went probably down to my knees and had small spaghetti straps.

"Alice is quite the designer so we decided to pitch in and make you an evening dress after that horrible night with Edward as a way to make it up to you. We love you so much Bella and it would mean a lot to us if you stayed here." I felt the tears swell up in my eyes and I hugged each one of them.

"Thank you. It is so beautiful. I promise I will not leave without a good proper notice but for now yes I will stay. You are like family and you saved me and cared for me when no one else did." We all talked for a few hours about everything and nothing. Girl talk was so fun considering I felt like I was talking to a second mother and two sisters.

Then before we knew it, it was time to get ready. The sun had set and I saw people wandering around outside in tuxedos and dresses. Us four got ready soon after. Esme wore a stunning black dress with an side shoulder strap. Her hair so elegantly curled and off to the other side. Alice had a sparkly green dress that was as long as mine and her hair was all wispy just above her shoulders. Rose had straightened her hair and wore a strapless floor length red dress. They were all beautiful with sparkling diamond jewelry that so gracefully dangled down their ears and necklines. Alice had a choker, Rose a locket and Esme had a slim silver necklace. They amazed me how quick they got ready to which they replied amusedly that they were use to it.

They helped me once I got into my dress that hugged my body so perfectly. I hoped Jake liked it and something told me that I wanted to see Edward's reaction too. Out of revenge? No, it couldn't be. I felt sadder when I thought like that. I didn't want to cause Edward any pain. I was just finding it hard to open my heart to him.

Esme leant me some beautiful sapphire earrings that were little circles followed by a large sapphire circle and a simple elegant sapphire tear drop pendant. They then curled my hair fully and pulled it up into a loose bun with a few curls dangling down my face. When I saw us in the mirror we looked quite extraordinary.

"Oh ladies, we are going to be the prettiest ones out there tonight believe me." Esme complimented with a big smile through the mirror. I for once agreed that I looked quite nice tonight.

Soon enough we all met the gentlemen outside where they were dressed in their tuxedos and looked so handsome. Each lady grabbed their respected partner's arms and Esme scowled at Edward who bashfully came over and offered his arm to me. I decided to take it at least till we reached the party and then I could go find Jacob. However as we walked I kept looking up at Edward who I admit looked so breathtaking that my heart did summersaults just looking at him. I don't remember having that with Jacob. Ever.

"You look really beautiful, Bella." Edward said softly as he smiled at me. I nodded and smiled back

"Thank you. You look so hands- I mean, very nice tonight." I cleared my throat to cover up what I wanted to say. I couldn't do it. He was with another woman. He let out what I thought was a sad sigh as we continued our walk to the large tent area where I saw people holding champagne flutes and taking merrily. There was orchestral music playing on a small stage inside the tent. There were lots of people inside and outside.

I was escorted inside where I took a seat with the group. I accepted a glass of champagne from the table and I noticed Alice whispered something into Jasper's ear. They looked at each other with such love as their face were so close together. They were in their own world and Jasper replied back making Alice chuckle. Jasper just smiled and they shared a deep kiss. I gulped and reached for my glass. I took a large drink and placed it on the table again. Then I saw Esme and Carlisle holding each other's hands, twirling each other's wedding rings and smiling brightly at each other. It made me pick up my glass again and I took another large drink. There was too much love at this table. Especially for someone as confused as I was. Then there was a loud clink sound coming from the front of the tent. We all turned our attention to where Marcus was standing with his glass raised. He put down the knife he used to clink the glass and he cleared his throat

"Thank you all for coming. It has been a great year for the circus and as always it's that special time again where we take the time to acknowledge the man who made it all possible. Everyone raise a glass to my brother, Aro for his stunning work to make this circus what is today. To Aro!" The crowd echoed back and Aro humbly accepted his brother's toast before he stood to make his speech. Probably built around his web lies. The man oozed deceit and fake was written across his forehead but for now he was putting on a good act I'm sure, since this night, as always, revolved around him.

"Thank you, Marcus. Very kind of you to say so and I agree. This show is my baby and I will do whatever it takes to see to it that it continues on for many more years. It has been a big year of change. We have had to say goodbye to some well loved members like Harry Clearwater who passed away two months ago and of course Heidi who was discovered at our very own circus to become a fantastic screen actress no doubt. However with our departed we also welcome our arrivals. Miss Isabella Swan has been with us for almost two weeks now and doing well enough to debut tomorrow night as an acrobat. She will make a fine addition to this company I am sure." Upon mention of my name I looked up to see Aro who was raising his glass to me as he grinned. I wanted to puke since the whole room was looking at me I'm sure.

"And I must say folks she does look quite beautiful tonight, does she not?" There were a few howls and claps which made me clench my fists. I couldn't believe he was putting me on display like this. It was humiliating.

"Welcome Isabella. Now please everyone. Enjoy your night and be sure to come over for a chat. I don't bite." There were a few laughs and claps while I grabbed my glass and downed the rest of the liquid before I looked away embarrassingly. I saw Esme look at my worriedly and Carlisle was shaking his head at Aro. I stood up and left to go get another drink. It was going to be a long night.

I grabbed another flute from the drinks table and took a large drink as I tried to compose myself.

"Easy, Miss Swan. We wouldn't want you drunk the night before your opening." James teased me as he moved from one side of me to the other. Like a snake, he almost slithered across. I looked at him with as much hate as I could muster. He only grinned almost evilly and did not seem to feel threatened at all. In fact he looked like he could squish me like a bug if he wanted to. He looked me over from head to toe and crossed his arms in thought. He was probably undressing me in his head and I wanted to just punch him though right now may not be the best time. Soon.

"I must say, Miss Swan, you look quite stunning tonight." I tried to put on a smile but he made it quite difficult

"Thank you, James." He took a glass of champagne and chuckled

"I admit that the moment you entered the tent I could not take my eyes off you. I told myself I did not want to leave tonight without one dance." I felt dizzy and sick at the thought of this man holding me closely.

"Perhaps. We shall see." I tried to avoid politely. He just let out another chuckle which I was beginning to hate.

"Yes. Indeed we shall." He replied mysteriously before he took his glass and leaned it forward to clink mine before he took a sip and winked at me. He walked off with a little nod that looked almost like a small bow. He deliberately walked past me but as close as he could no doubt wanting to catch a bit of my scent and I his. Though he smelt muscular with a touch of cologne, to me it made me choke. The man was disgusting to say the least.

"Bella! There you are!" I looked and saw Jake standing there with a big smile. He looked amazing. He took my hands in his and leaned in to kiss my cheek. I smiled warmly at him before he took me out to the dance-floor.

We swayed gently to the music and we shared that moment in complete silence. We didn't need to say anything to each other. We just felt. I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed. However from this angle I could see Edward sitting at the table by himself and watching me with nothing more than the most depressed look I had ever seen. He looked down in thought before he took a large drink and looked away. Tanya approached him and seemed to ran her hand through his hair. I couldn't watch anymore so I turned my head away and looked at the other side and closed my eyes. I just tried to enjoy this moment.

"Ah. There she is. Isabella. Come and have a seat with me." I saw Jake stop and turn. It was Aro and he was offering me his hand to lead me away. Aro looked at Jake with a teasing and innocent face

"Do not worry. I will have her back in a moment." Jake nodded and let me go. I smiled at him before I walked away. My hand was burning in Aro's and I wanted to pull away. The pure hate that rolled off me could not be described.

We sat down across from each other, just Aro and myself and he let a out a comfortable sigh. He smiled at me and looked me over

"So, are you settling in my dear?" I tried to smile and not cause any drama.

"It is fine, Aro. Thank you." He let out a sort of amused hmph and leaned in slightly

"Come my dear. I know that is not the truth. Your mouth says one thing and your eyes another. I have quite a few more years on me so do not try and fool me. Is there something wrong? Something I can help with?" It was my turn to let out chuckle. Mine was more sarcastic.

"Help? Aro you have done more than enough for me by kidnapping me and abusing my family's financial problems for your own gain. The last thing I need is your _help_." He nodded as he listened to me. Yet he didn't seem bothered at all.

"Well your father made a choice, Isabella and now he must pay for it. Literally and metaphorically. You just happened to be his most prized good so it made sense. I couldn't resist." He was pushing my buttons and I saw red

"I am not some sort of commodity, Aro. I am a human being with feelings and you took everything from me. I have no future here. My life is being wasted in this hellhole of a circus as you call it. One day this crew is going to turn from you. Just you wait and see. They look like they support you but in fact everyone hates you. Your very existence makes me sick. You are like a poisonous fume that I cannot wait to get away from. You have caused nothing but misery to everyone here and by god I am not going to just sit and accept it. Someone has to tell it your shit ugly face!" I took a deep breath and sat up straight again. Every sentence I spat made me lean closer to him to emphasize my point and now I had to calm down and applaud myself that I had it in me. Aro's happy demeanor seemed to rapidly change to something darker. His eyes were blazing and his smirk turned threatening.

"Well, well, well, Isabella. It seems you have a fire in you. Very refreshing and yet also very unwelcome. I thought that rebellious streak in you I saw the first night was just a moment of shock and anger at the change but seems it lingers deep inside you. Inside your personality. This I cannot tolerate. I am in charge and you will respect my every word. If not, I can arrange for a punishment so becoming of a lady who uses such language with me and believe me my dear when I say there would be no mercy from my side. My punishments hurt. In more ways than one. Now, do we have a problem? If so, shall I arrange for my brothers to set up your humiliating punishment? It would certainly be the first one I do on my birthday but if it must be done then so be it. Or, are we going to forget these words were ever spoken, that you'll be respectful of me and my crew and do as you are told? I would choose wisely Miss Isabella." I wanted to stand my ground but now was not a good time. There were too many people and many opportunities for something to go wrong. It would have to wait.

"I understand and will dismiss what I have said tonight as just talk of the alcohol. I wish you a very happy birthday." _May it be your last_. Aro just smiled and nodded. His good mood back.

"Very good. Now I am told you rejected the offer of a dance from my trusty right hand man, James. I told him that Isabella was probably just teasing you and would love to dance. Will that be a problem?" He asked, giving me that sly, amused look like he has the upper hand. James came walking over and stood next to me and offered me his hand. I looked between James and Aro, those conniving sons of-

"Miss Swan?" James asked gently. Aro winked at me and motioned at the pair of us

"Go on you two. Have fun. This is a party." I took James' hand and he lead me to the dance-floor. One day I would get them both. Just had to keep holding on for a bit longer. For now, it was time to endure the dance with the devil.

**Sorry for the delay. I kept re-writing this chapter till I finally settled on this. Hope you enjoy and please as always review.**

**Sorry. Tried to post pictures but it didn't seem to work. Never mind. Imagination is also good. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

BPOV

James lead me around the small dance floor with a sly grin. I didn't even want to look at him. As soon as the song was over I would be running as far away from him as possible. He held me close, his arm around my waist, tight. His other hand holding mine and stroking the back of it with his thumb. His pearly whites came out in his moment of joy and he winked at me.

"Well Miss Swan I think it is fair to say you are the most beautiful woman here tonight and to have you in my arms is a real treat." I didn't respond. I didn't want to give him the pleasure.

"I very much look forward to your debut tomorrow night. You've made a fan of me before you've even gotten on stage." I listened to the music to find out when it would finish but it simply didn't come. Naturally, the longest song of the night is the one where I have to dance with James to. I looked around for some help and saw Jacob was talking with Sam and Seth about something. He didn't seem too happy by it. I wanted to go over there be in his company. I couldn't see any of the Cullens in the crowd and wandered where they where. It seemed I was stuck here for now.

"Hey Bella! I need you! It's urgent!" The voice of my saviour was Angela. I saw her approaching and I immediately stepped out of James' embrace to look at them

"Yes? What is it?" Jessica motioned behind her

"This way." I started to move before James snatched my wrist making me gasp in surprise. His cheerful demeanor had suddenly gone cold

"Excuse me ladies, but Isabella and I are in the middle of a dance. It can wait a moment." Angela placed her hands on her hips

"Oh really? Well maybe you can explain to Aro why she wasn't there when he specifically requested her presence." James tensed and took in a deep breath

"Aro said that?" Jessica nodded instantly

"Yes James. You better let her go now before Aro has a few interesting words to say to you." I looked between them unsure of what was happening but I was praying that it would set me me free from this horrible dance.

James eyed the pair suspiciously for a moment before his grip on my wrist loosened

"Very well." He looked at me and brought my knuckles to his lips

"Another time, Miss Swan" I then took off with the girls and they lead me outside of the tent. I turned to them with worry

"So what did you need my help with?" Angela rolled her eyes laughing

"Oh Bella! We didn't need anything other then to get you away from him. You like you were dancing with a cactus or something and trying to get as far away from it as possible." I nodded and smiled

"Thank you. I'm very grateful. Horrible doesn't even begin to describe him." Jessica giggled

"You are very welcome. Anything for our new friend. Now let's just stay out here for a few minutes and then go back in so that James can assume you had finished your task. Better create a story just in case he asks." I then had a scary thought

"You don't think he'll go to Aro and ask about it, do you?" Angela just shook her head

"Nope. James would be foolish to question his word. Now, come on. I want to introduce you to someone." They lead me around the back of the tent where more people were gathered and chatting. Angela took me over to two guys chatting over some champagne.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Bella. Our new lady. Bella, this is Ben Cheney and Mike Newton." The boys nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Ben said warmly. Mike grinned and shook my head

"Indeed. Any friend of Angela and Jessica is a friend of ours." Angela went to Ben's side and wrapped her arm around him.

"Are you two...?" I started to ask. The pair laughed

"Yep. Two years." Ben finished my thought. He smiled with pride at Angela as he spoke. I looked at Mike and Jessica and though they seemed close by their proximity there was something there. Something different that I couldn't quite put my finger on and I could detect a hint of sadness in their eyes.

"I think it's time to get back in there. It's a bit chilly here." Mike said to clear the air. They all agreed and we all went inside. I sat with the group and learned that Ben was a juggler and Mike a clown in the show. They were great guys and real gentlemen. Ben and Mike went off to get more drinks leaving me with the girls again.

"Jessica, are you and Mike together as well?" Jessica shook her head.

"No. I wish we were. He is the most loving and beautiful man I've ever met." I was confused

"So, why aren't you?" Jessica rubbed her face in frustration and fatigue

"It's complicated, Bella. I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say that Mike knows how I feel about him but I can't tell him why I'm not with him. So we are just friends." I looked at Angela and she gave me a sympathetic look. Now I was suspicious. What was Jessica hiding?

"There you are!" I heard and saw Jake come over. He sat next to me and kissed my temple.

"Ang. Jess. You ladies having a good night?" Angela scoffed

"As good as can be expected on the night we celebrate the man who forced more than half the people here to work for him like some slave driver." Jake raised his glass and sighed

"I'll drink to that." He took a big drink and placed the glass down. Mike and Ben returned and gave their girls fresh glasses of champagne.

"Hey guys." Jake called and shook hands with them.

"Gerry has been splashing you heaps now during the show." Ben chuckled. Jake shook his head bashfully

"She knows something I don't. I can't quite figure it out." Mike shrugged

"Maybe she is celebrating your new relationship with this lady here." He winked at me and I giggled back

"Gerry has splashed me as well. We certainly have that in common." Jake just started laughing out loud

"Oh that was a sight, guys. You should have seen the look on Bella's face. It was pure gold." I hit him playfully on the shoulder which he in return did to me till we were slapping each other silly and laughing. It was good to be in the company of friends again. My time with Aro and James was pure torture and now I could just relax again.

Well...almost.

Then I saw outside the tent, Edward and Tanya fighting about something. Tanya was furious and shoving him in the chest. Edward pointed his finger at her in warning before Tanya stopped and seemed to ask him something. He gave a quick response only to be slapped hard across the face by Tanya making me angry. How dare she hit him!

I wanted to stand and go over there to see what was going on but was stopped by Jessica asking me what was wrong. I shook my head and returned my focus back to the table

"Nothing. Don't worry."

"So have you two been on a date?" Ben asked. Breaking the silence that had followed. Jake smiled and wrapped an arm around me.

"Sure did. I organized a private dinner in the carriage for me and her. Sam and Emily were stars. They helped it all run smoothly since Seth had a moment of stupidity."

"They also played music for us. It was great." I added. It really was a nice night and Jacob went through a lot of trouble. Angela made a swoon sound

"Oh Ben! Why don't you ever do something like that for me?" She hit him on the shoulder and Ben gave a shocked look

"Ang, I am romantic in my own way am I not?" She shrugged and winked. He shook his head in amusement and turned to Jake

"Thanks for making me look bad, Jacob Black."

"You're welcome" Jake teased back.

Edward walked in at that moment and sat down at an empty table. He took a long drink and rested his head in his hands. It hurt to watch him. Maybe I should go say something to him?

"Come on Bella. One more dance." Jake said as he stood up. I took his hand walked to the dance area. We finished our dance in peace but I caught a glimpse of Edward every now and then. He was in his own world and fiddling with the champagne glass. Then I saw Emmett rush in and whisper something to him. Edward looked at him in shock before he stood and followed him out of the tent.

What was going on?

Jake lead me back to the table and I sat with the group for a moment but my mind was elsewhere.

"Oh crap!" Angela hissed. I followed her eyes to see James talking to Aro about something. Aro looked over at our table confused and telling him something. James' eyes darkened and he stood to his full height and looked over at us. Angela and Jessica were busted!

"Ang! You said he wouldn't question him!" Jessica squeaked. Ang turned to her and gritted her teeth

"He shouldn't have. He wouldn't normally." James was approaching us with rage in his eyes.

"He's coming!" I gasped.

"Go! Everyone! Now!" Ben ordered lowly. Jake lead me away from the table and out of the tent. I saw the other pair walk off as well. I hoped they would be okay.

"Let's get you back to the carriage." Jake said as they rushed down the road. I sighed

"I want to see Gerry first." Jake lifted an eyebrow at me

"Really?" I nodded and let him lead me to her carriage. Gerry was slowly moving around the tank but you could tell she was tired.

Jake lit a lamp and placed it in the corner so you could make her out.

"Hi Gerry. Sorry I haven't been to visit. However I do have some advice for you." Gerry's nostrils flared in a sort of scoff sound. Does anyone give Gerry orders?

"Please stop splashing Jake so much during the show. Unless of course you are trying to tell him something. In which case tell him now." Gerry just stood there and looked at me. Under her watchful eye I felt a little intimidated but not much. I stood my ground for Jake. She just yawned and moved away so I ran over to the edge

"Bella..." Jake warned.

"Gerry! Please don't walk away." Gerry just walked to the other side of the tank and I was confused. Was she avoiding me as well? Jake came over and turned me to face him

"Bella, you can't expect a direct answer from her. Not always. She will let us know when the time is right." He walked over to the light and turned it off.

"Come on. It's late. Let's get you on the carriage. The train takes off in two hours." We both said goodnight to Gerry before he walked me over to the carriage. I saw the boys standing outside in thought. Carlisle had his arm around Emmett who looked deep in thought. I came over confused.

"What is it?" Jasper motioned inside. I nodded and turned to Jake.

"Good night. See in the new city." He nodded and kissed my cheek before he waved and walked off. I turned and saw Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle scowling at Edward before they noticed me and pretended to go about their pondering again. I couldn't understand men sometimes.

I entered the carriage and went over to the bedroom area. I saw Esme and Alice sitting around Rosalie who was sitting up with a pillow against her back and drinking what looked like tea. The girls looked at me and I was worried.

"What is it, Rose? Are you sick?" Rose just shook her head with a little smile.

"No Bella. I'm not sick." I gulped worriedly.

"Then what is it?" She looked me in the eye and I saw something in them that was foreign to me.  
>"Bella, I'm pregnant." The news hit me hard and sudden. I wasn't expecting it. Then I knew the look in her eyes was one of maturity, love and motherhood.<p>

**There you go. Chapter 13. Thank you to those lovely few followers of mine. I promise there is more juicy secrets revealed and Rose's pregnancy is just one of the many things I have lined up. What is Jessica's secret? Will Angela and Jessica get punished? All will be revealed. I have also thought up a huge conspiracy/secret which will blow you all away in due course. If you keep my story alive then I promise it will be revealed sometime in future. I am writing to accommodate it as we speak.**

**So review please. **

**Next chapter:**

**Emmett and Rose discuss the pregnancy. Does Emmett want the child? Also Bella gets herself into some deep trouble, but what?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. Here is the new chapter. Enjoy.**

**If you are wandering what is the theme song for this story and what gets me in the story mode then have a listen to Slide by Rosi Golan.**

Chapter 14

EmmettPOV

"So what do you want to do? Do you want to keep it?" Rosie asked me with her big doe eyes full of uncertainty. Everything from here on out depended on my response to this rather important question.

"I want nothing more than to have this baby with you. However keep in mind that once you have gone past your first trimester as Carlisle says, then you can't be in the show anymore and Aro will be suspicious." She had her hands on her stomach and she appeared to be in thought.

"So what? This baby means more to me than some show. Aro will respect it."

"Don't assume anything, honey." Emmett warned. We both had agreed to keep the baby. We wanted him or her to grow up in a new life outside of this circus. That meant we had to reconsider the time we chose to get out of here.

Unlike Rose who fell asleep in arms instantly, I lay there and saw my future. I wanted to have lots of children with her and I could see it happening. I saw how happy we were together in the fields, playing, eating and just enjoying our lives. There was so much more at stake now and the plan to get out had to be well thought out especially since we had to delay the news of Rose's pregnancy as much as possible.

I knew that no matter what, I would do anything for both of them.

BPOV

Someone nudged me awake and I met Alice's cheerful grin.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. It's the day of your opening." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Where are we now?" Alice looked out the window

"Seattle I think." I looked over and saw Rose was still in bed sleeping and we both knew that we needed to give her some time to rest and take it easy before the show tonight.

Alice and I walked out to the food tent and grabbed a plate before sitting together. Esme and Carlisle joined soon after. Esme had a small basket of fruit and some bacon and eggs and I looked at baffled.

"For Rose. She needs lots of vitamins and proteins." Carlisle clarified. Huh. I guess that made sense.

"Bella!" I turned and saw a rather concerned Ben and Mike approach me.

"Have you seen either Angela or Jessica?" I shook my head. Ben and Mike exchanged looks.

"James did something. I know it. We just can't find them anywhere." I guess Aro wasn't kidding when he talked about severe punishments. If we couldn't see the girls who knew where they were.

"I'll keep both eyes out. Let me know if you find them." They nodded and went off to keep looking.

"What happened?" Alice asked. I explained what happened last night with James and the dance. Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows in thought

"This would not be one of the harsher punishments since it was James' humiliation and not Aro's. Still, Aro trusts James undoubtedly. After rehearsal we will all go and search for the girls, all right?" We all agreed with Carlisle and got ready for rehearsal. I was going to perform tonight. Esme told me it was sold out tonight on the way to the tent and that made me shake a bit. A sold out crowd in a big city was a huge deal. Maybe somebody would notice me and take me away from here? NO! Wait! I can't think like that. I couldn't leave the Cullens and my friends behind to this sick twisted man to endure whatever he wanted.

We arrived in the tent and did some stretches to loosen our muscles. Esme was quite strict with Rose and Emmett to take it easy for the rehearsal. It made me smile. They were going to have a baby. A little Rose or Emmett. I knew they would love and spoil that child greatly. He or she would be very lucky to have such loving parents. I could hardly say the same for someone like me so I envied them just a bit.

One thing was for sure, when I have kids I would tell them every day how much I loved them. I would give my own life for them and not think of my needs first. That's how parenthood should be. I guess it either skipped a generation in my family or the pair of them never took Parenting 101.

Then I had the image of me, my belly round with a child and who had their arms around me? Edward. Always Edward. I felt so guilty that I was dating one man and consistently thinking of another. Was my conscience trying to guilt trip me for what I did to Edward? It was fault for heaven's sake! Though I must admit that the moment I stepped back and let me do whatever he was doing he was more miserable then I had ever seen him.

Even now as I got into position, I wanted nothing more than to be closer to him. The rage was ever so slowly fading away and turning into what exactly?

"Okay, since Bella will be making her debut tonight we need to create a sequence that welcomes her to the audience and to our group officially. Does anyone have any ideas? It would preferably need to be at the start of the show." Carlisle announced to the entire group. There was a moment of silence as everyone thought of something.

"Of course!" Alice shouted making everyone jump. Alice walked over to the centre of stage

"You want Bella to be the centre of attention? Well get her to begin the act all by herself. We can now utilize the pole that the trapeze artists use to climb down." The pole that several feet above the air and between two pillars in the centre of the stage was only really used as Alice said for the trapeze artists and no one could really find much use for it.

"Get Bella to do some solo work on the pole. Hang upside, swing and extend for a few moments and stand before the crowd as we enter." Esme nodded and turned to Carlisle

"I like it. We never quite had an attention grabbing start. We always just sort of ran on. This would make it more dramatic." Carlisle agreed and we got to work.

"Okay, Bella, can you get up on pole okay?" I nodded, practice paid off. I jumped up and rolled under the pole like a gymnast till I sat on it to the amusement of the others.

"You give her the spotlight and now she turns into a show off." Emmett teased. Rose just smiled and clapped

"Well she has come a long way from day one. Her petite body suits this sort of gymnastic stuff."

"All right, Bella. We will start with you lying across the pole." Carlisle instructed like he had a vision. His director mode came into play. I followed along and lay across the cold pole as he said.

"Maybe like a casual relaxed pose. Like it's a lazy sunday afternoon for you. Cross the legs and dip your foot around." I started doing that. It made the group laugh a bit. Maybe it could be a comedy act?

"Then you feel the need to stretch so you stretch out like a cat and surprise the audience by doing a back-roll on the pole into a standing stance." Wow. That sounded tricky. It took me a few tries but then I got the hang of it. The group loved it and said the crowd would too.

"So from there maybe just explore the pole, maybe some ballet things." I followed my instincts and did some basic ballet poses. Moved my legs forward and back, bent the knees and opened my arms out before doing cartwheels forwards and backwards.

"Wow Bella!" Alice cheered.

"Perfect now swing around the pole and finish upside down." Carlisle instructed as he watched me closely. I did some basic gymnastic swings before I hung upside and bent me knees around the pole to hold myself. I held my arms out in a finished gesture and the group clapped.

"Oh I am so excited! It will look amazing!" Esme was beaming. It was great to see. Carlisle then looked at the group.

"Then the girls will join you on the pole so you all stand up on top of it." Carlisle said as Esme and Rose got into position. We stood there as Carlisle directed the boys to come under it and then made us girls do handstands using their shoulders for support. Alice and Jasper liked it by the cheering they were doing.

"And then ladies let go and fall forwards so the guys will catch you." I listened to Carlisle and let go. Edward caught me and looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Edward." He smiled back and we continued the usual routine after that. Carlisle got me to practice my sequence a few times to get it in my head before we called it a day. When everyone was happy we did some warm downs and got our stuff.  
>"Break a leg tonight Bella. They will love you." Jasper smiled at me and offered me a daisy. Bless him. He knew how to make me feel calm.<p>

"Right, now let's go and see if we can find the girls" Emmett reminded us and well all began our search. I went with Esme, Emmett and Alice to one side of the circus area while Carlisle, Rose, Edward and Jasper went another way.

"I don't understand. The circus is not that big that we cannot find them" Emmett stated in frustration. Perhaps there was more to it.

"Keep in mind that there is forest around us, Emmett! They could be anywhere." Alice added. Aro wouldn't have let James do this unless he liked him. Aro trusted James with his life so to keep him happy would not take much from Aro's part. However James is smart enough to know not to have them in his carriage. It's the first place they would have looked.

Unless...

"I know where they are!"I gasped and took off up the train. The group run with me and we arrived at Aro's carriage. No one was allowed in here, it was forbidden without invitation so Ben and Mike wouldn't have looked here.

We looked to see if anyone followed us and went inside. It was dark and sickening in here. It brought back real memories of horror and fear. The night I became a member of this twisted place.

We entered the main living area and I hissed

"Ang! Jess! It's me, Bella!" We looked around and there was no sight of them. We spread out and searched. I looked under the bed and in the bathroom.

"Bella!" Esme wailed. I took off and followed Esme's voice till I saw her looking in the closet, horrified. I looked inside and saw Ang and Jess, stark naked, their arms tied above their heads and their bodies covered in bruises. Their faces bloodied up.

"Oh my god!" I sobbed and stepped closer. Esme checked their pulses and sighed

"They are alive. Come on. Get them some clothes and into the Cullen carriage." I called Alice and Emmett to help me. The four of us carried the pair secretly to the Cullen carriage and lay them out on our beds.

"Alice, go get the others" Esme calmly ordered. Alice took off faster than the speed of light. Emmett came with bowls of warm water and cloths. We slowly cleaned them up as the girls stirred gently. I wept gently at their pain and at how cruel this man was to let this happen to them.

The rest of the Cullens came in with Ben and Mike. Carlisle went straight to doctor mode and examined them carefully. Ben and Mike would not leave their sides.

"They have lots of bruises but no internal damage. Aro would be foolish to damage two performers on a performance night. They will wake up soon. They are just in shock. Also keep them warm, pneumonia would not help their situation since Aro will expect them to perform tonight." Esme and Rose went to make some tea for everyone and we just sat there unsure of what to do. We could only wait till they came to.

After an hour, maybe more, Jessica and Angela slowly opened their swollen eyes.

"Jessica, Angela, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked gently while flashing a light in their eyes. The pair squinted and moaned

"Yes." Angela said and Jessica meekly nodded her head.

"Ladies you passed out in shock. Whatever happened, you are safe now. We are here for you." Angela's eyes glistened with tears

"James beat us for hours. Aro watched him in amusement the whole time. He didn't do anything to help or stop it." Ben held her in his arms as she wept softly. I felt her pain so much that my blood boiled. I ran off out of the carriage and into the afternoon sun. I didn't stop till I found him having a glass of whiskey with a group of men I didn't know. He saw me approaching and grinned

"Miss Swan. What a pleasant surprise." I came up to him and cried out

"YOU BASTARD!" I swing my fist, hard and fast and punched him straight in the nose. The crunch from his broken nose sent him back in surprise and dropped his whiskey glass. I kept going and kicked him between the legs and did an uppercut into his chin. The man fell the ground and two guys had to come and pull me off of him.

"Hold her!" One of the guys called to the other. They pulled me back even though I could have kept going. I only saw red. James stood up and pinched his nose to stop the blood. He looked at me with anger at first but then it became something else. Something more sinister.

"Believe me, Miss Swan. I'll let you have that one only because I know you've found the girls. The only way you could have found them is if you broke the rules and found them in Aro's carriage. You know what that means sweetheart?" He stepped closer to me as the guys held me back in even harder.

"It means you fell right into my trap. Aro will be notified of your intrusion and you will be severely punished. Believe me I can do much worse things then what I did to those wenches. You will soon find out." He stroked my cheek making me spit in his face. He just wiped it off and walked away like he wasn't in pain at all.

The guys let me go and I walked off still furious. No one did that to my best friends and all at a price. Now it was my turn. I went back into the carriage and saw Angela and Jessica drinking tea while being comforted by their guys.

Esme first noticed me and joined me outside in the mini corridor.

"Bella. Let go of the anger. It will get you in trouble." I sighed and felt my shoulders drop. As I relaxed the more the dire situation hit me.

"I am already in trouble, Esme." She looked at me with concern and I looked in her eyes. She must have understood because her eyes widened.

JamesPOV

Aro was sitting in a chair in one of his tents and playing cards with his brothers. I stepped forward.

"Aro, I bring distressing news." Aro took a puff of his cigar and continued looking at his cards

"You say that so much James it's lost all meaning to me."

"Yes but this is different. It is about one of your rules. The number one rule." Aro looked up at him briefly

"Go on." Now I knew that had his attention. The time had come for Isabella to pay. I leaned in and murmured

"Miss Swan entered your carriage and took away the two girls without permission." Aro nodded and took another puff

"Indeed." He leaned back in his chair and sighed

"Oh, Isabella. It was only a matter of time. Prepare for the public punishment." Excellent. The public punishment was exactly what I needed to prove my power over these stupid people and more importantly to instill some fear back into that girl. That girl that would be mine soon enough.

**REVIEWS!**

**Next chapter:**

**Bella's opening night and punishment. Also, Jessica's secret is finally revealed.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

BPOV

Carlisle officially declared the girls able to perform tonight. Though he was very reluctant in this. However he knew it would look bad if they didn't perform. James was smart in how he punished the girls.

Esme kept giving me worried glances since my realization of what I did to get Angela and Jessica back to their boys. Deep down I knew that it was worth it because they were my friends. It was like a ticking time bomb really.

Yet surprisingly nothing happened for the rest of the day. Soon it was sundown and I had to get in the tent to prepare for the opening night.

I sat down in front of my mirror and I saw a few cards on my desk. I opened them one by one.

_Dearest Bella,_

_All the best for your first night. Jemima and I look forward to seeing you up there._

_Demetri x_

I smiled and attached it next to my mirror and picked up the next one.

_Have fun tonight special lady!_

_Felix_

I giggled and hung it up as well.

_Dear Bella,_

_Be strong, keep smiling and know I'm very proud of you for being the most genuine person here and sticking to your guns. Be careful out there and I will see you on the other side_

_Love, Sue_

I kissed the card and placed it on the other side of the mirror

_Our darling Bella,_

_We want to thank you for bringing your goodness and gentle nature to our family. You have transformed us and made us become better people. We will be with you through this and hope you have an amazing time. Accept the lovely hairbrush as a gift from all of us_

_The Cullens_

Each one of them signed the card and it brought me to tears. They were one of a kind. Where would I be without them?

There was one more card so I opened it and felt a chill

_Soon..._

That was all it said. I tossed that one away and took a deep breath. I didn't want to be scared before I opening so I had to dismiss it. I crumbled the card and chucked it away and in doing so felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped and screamed.

"Bella! It's just me." Jacob soothed. I placed my hand on my heart and took deep calming breaths

"You really scared me!" Jacob shrugged innocently and presented me with a bouquet

"I wanted to surprise you 'tis all" I took the flowers and smiled softly at him

"That's really sweet. Thank you." He leaned in and gave me a deep kiss which seemed to lack the passion it once did or was it just me? Did I not feel anything anymore? That couldn't be good. Not right now when I needed him.

We pulled away and he grinned

"I can't wait to see you out there." I nodded and placed the flowers on my desk.

"It's scary but exciting at the same time." I told him. He offered me his hand and motioned outside

"Come on, I have to feed Gerry and Paul before the show." I took his hand and we walked over to see Gerry first. She huffed and turned away.

"Gerry?" I asked gently. It was like she was ignoring me. What did I do?

"Gerry, whatever I did, I'm sorry." Jake sighed and gave Gerry her food. She took it another side of the tank and ate slowly. Jake and I exchanged a look of bewilderment. We didn't know what was going on.

"JAKE!" We turned and saw Leah stand there trying to catch her breath.

"Seth and Paul need your help."

"Now?" Jake almost whined. Leah just nodded. Jake turned to me and smiled

"I don't want to leave you alone" Leah rolled her eyes

"Oh for heaven's sake!" She seemed to look around before she caught someone and cupped her hand near her mouth

"HEY EDWARD!" My breathing stopped as I waited for him to arrive. Leah asked him to look after me which he agreed before she and Jake took off.

Edward and I were alone.

There were a few silent moments but Edward was walking closer.

"I see you know Gerry" He said gently. I nodded and watched the large creature eat and look at us from time to time

"Yeah she is real something. Though she seems mad at me for some reason." Edward giggled

"She is like any other woman. Very unpredictable and hard to please." Did he just say that? I glared at him and crossed my arms

"Well excuse me for being loyal and caring while a MAN and a not a WOMAN acts unpredictably by kissing another." Edward tensed and looked sad

"Bella you were not suppose to see that-"

"No! Clearly I was because if I hadn't I would still be fantasizing about you and I instead of seeing the jerk you really are." Edward tried to reach for me

"Bella, listen-"

"No! I'm with Jake now so don't bother trying to sway me away from him." He sighed and pulled back. Each time I spoke my voice got louder and my body more tense.

"If you just let me finish so I can explain! Bella, Tanya had a few drinks and jumped on me. I barely had time to register what was going on before you walked in. In fact I had been sitting in my chair and thinking of you too. I closed my eyes and thought of you and imagined I was kissing you. It felt so real that when I opened my eyes, Tanya was kissing me and you had walked in. You never gave me a chance to explain anything."

I looked at the ground in thought. Did he mean that? Was that what happened?

"I like you, Bella. A lot more than I thought I would. I was so full of guilt that I lost that chance with you and my family certainly will never forgive me. They really wanted us to try and be together. Esme and Alice would do anything to bring us closer. They are sneaky, the pair of them. When Tanya saw that I was watching you at his party she went mental and shouted at me. I told her I liked you and she just stormed off but not without a good slap which I deserved. So please, forgive me and I hope we can start over. Please?" He looked like a lost little boy as he spoke to me and it tore me apart. I nodded gently because I didn't want to stay mad at the person who I thought about 95 percent of the time.

"I really do want us to work it out, Edward. I think about you too and I want us to be on good terms for your family. I don't know what will happen but we can start here." He smiled and stood in front of me with a big smile. A smile like that I had not seen on him for days.

"I'll take anything you are willing to offer, Bella. If it means I have to wait a lifetime for you then I will." He and I looked into each other's eyes and saw something. A long lost flame that was burning bright again.

Then suddenly, I saw Gerry approach us and with a small noise almost like an "Aww" she nudged Edward closer to me and then me closer to Edward. I looked at her in surprise before she jumped and splashed the pair of us.

I burst out loud with laughter as I saw Edward's wild hair fall flat over his eyes and he titled his head in an attempt to look at me from a different angle. He smiled and laughed as well

"Well. That saves me having a shower before the show." We smiled and walked away but not before I murmured a thank you to Gerry. I guess she knew more about what was good for me than I did.

I saw the other crew members getting ready so Edward and I jogged over to our tent to get ready. Esme was not happy with my wet hair but made it into a nice bun to keep it out of my face before Alice helped me into my tight costume.

I sat down at my mirror and applied make-up like I did before my ballet recitals. It allowed me some time to myself to gather my thoughts before the big storm arrived. Before the adrenaline took over.

When I was happy with it we all went to the line formation at the beginning of the show and I heard the familiar sound as a cue for us to enter.

As I entered the stage the roar of the crowd was addictive and to be in at this angle where all their eyes were on us felt extraordinary.

We then ran off and let the show begin. We stood outside waiting for our time but Rose smiled and patted my back

"Felt good?" I smiled nodded. It was a new feeling but I knew this would only last temporarily before the same old show would feel like second nature and not as exciting. What was exciting was to perform with my friends.

I saw Edward talking happily to Emmett and Jasper who patted him on the back and laughed with him. I guess they made up just like we did. The family was okay once again. Esme smiled and wrapped an arm around me

"It is good to see you two are better."

"It's good to hear his side of it and realize how quick I was to judge. It was technically my fault then." Esme shook her head

"Don't be ridiculous. It was Tanya's fault. One day that girl will get what is coming to her much like Aro. For now, you just enjoy this time with us because you really have brought a light to this family Bella." I smiled at her and we shared a deep hug. Like a mother/daughter hug. Something I don't think I ever had.

"Thanks Esme."

We waited outside for our cue for almost a half hour before the cue was there for us to enter. I got myself ready on the pole and then felt the lights on my face. Here we go!

I performed my routine for the crowd who gasped in certain areas and clapped in others. When I did my final flips and finally hung upside down they roared with applause. I did it! I actually did it!

The others came on and we did our new routine and it suddenly felt very fun because Edward and I had made up so we would smile at each other and it was genuine. The family was complete again. After Esme and I did our tea time position we finished with a grand triangle pose and then climbed down and bowed. The crowd went wild and we bowed and ran off.

I hugged every one of them and bounced up and down. It was so exciting. Then human nature called.  
>"I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back." I whispered so to not disturb the rest of the show. Alice grabbed my arm<p>

"I'll go too." We walked out to the back of the tent and did our business while Alice talked my ear off. She didn't have a moment to breath, I was sure of it. We were just beginning to walk back when I saw two figures around the side of the far left tent. I looked at Alice before sneaking over to see what was going on. Then to my utter surprise I saw Jessica. She stood there, looking downwards with no life in her eyes while Caius Volturi was saying something to her. When she didn't seem to respond back to him, he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He said something to her and she nodded sadly. He just pulled her to him and kissed her. She stood frigidly and kissed him back but obviously not as willingly as he did. He grabbed her arms and put them around his neck and he brought her closer to him and rubbed her leg.

I couldn't look anymore so I walked back to Alice and I felt tears in my eyes.  
>"Jessica...she's with Caius?" Alice sighed and nodded<p>

"Yes. I guess you are now one of the few who know. They are trying to keep it from others. Jessica is Caius' mistress. She has been for a while now but I can tell she wants to be with Mike. It's very sad actually that she has no choice." Poor Jessica. Now I understood and it broke my heart.

I met up with the Cullens again and Emmett looked at me concerned.

"Bella, are you all right?"

"Bella found out about Jessica." Alice explained as she stepped into Jasper's arms. Esme hugged me and rubbed my back

"I know it's hard to watch Bella but there really is nothing we can do. Caius is Aro's brother. It's slightly different then if it was someone else in the circus. He could have anything he wanted and so Caius said he wanted Jessica as his mistress and Aro gave her to him without a second look." She explained quietly.

"Mike would kill himself if he knew." Emmett added. Carlisle whacked him on the back of the head

"No one is killing themselves. Don't you dare say that Emmett Cullen." He nodded slowly.

It was hard but I was glad I now knew the truth.

The call came out to close the show so we all took another spin around the tent and bowed accordingly before taking off. We got into our tents and waited for the audience members to leave. What a strange day it has been. Good things. Not so good things but I guess this circus would surprise me more if it did not have any dramas. That was part of the illusion. One layer was revealed little by little till you saw the whole picture and saw how fake everything was.

We removed our costumes and got back into our normal clothing before we walked outside to see the last group of people leave the circus. Alice and Jasper came over and hugged me

"Well done on your first show." I thanked them and smiled softly.

"Bella!" I looked and saw Sue, Felix, Demetri and Jake come over and hug me individually. It was a good laugh.

"That was amazing Bella! I had no idea you were so flexible" Felix exclaimed. I shrugged

"Doing ballet since I was little helped a lot."

"Drinks are on me!" Sue called as we followed her to the food tent. Jake wrapped an arm around me and complimented me just the same however it was Edward's arm I wanted around me and that was when I knew, I was on the rebound. This was hurting Jake the longer I kept this up.

"Ah there you are." I heard Aro call. I turned to see him, his brothers, James and several other men standing there.

"Isabella, please join me here."

"What's going on?" Jake asked suspiciously. Aro grinned

"You shall find out shortly Mr. Black. I won't ask again Isabella" I nodded in assurance to Jake before I walked over to him. He opened his arms and I looked at him confused.

"Can I not congratulate you on a wonderful opening night. Your last name suits you indeed for you were as gracefully as a Swan indeed." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed each cheek before looking at me up and down while rubbing my arms

"I knew when you first came here that you would be one to watch and so you were. You also shall be watched again tonight but from a different point of you. Rodrigo. James." I saw James and another man called Rodrigo, a buff man with a beard and tall frame come over to me and Aro. They snatched me up and started dragging me away.

"WAIT! NO!" I cried out. What was going on? I heard an uproar from my end. I fought against the two men as I watched the rest of them shout at Aro or try to help me. Aro ordered them to be silent or be punished as well.

"We have a special punishment for you Miss Swan." James chuckled as he and Rodrigo dragged me an open area of grass around the tents. There was a small pole attached and some chains. Oh no! A crowd was coming over and it felt so humiliating. They managed to tie my hands up above my head before they opened the back of my dress leaving my back expose to the cool night air.

"Aro! Don't do this!" Esme wailed.

"She's just a girl!" Sue called back.

"Let her go!" Edward called out in anger. I told myself to stay strong. I took deep breaths to calm myself. I saw Aro appear next to me and give me his dark smirk again

"You know why you are here?"

"Because you are sick freak?" He chuckled lowly and stroked my cheek which I pulled away.

"There comes a point where you have to see things my way Isabella. This may be best way to get through to you. To make you see who is in charge around here. Your public humiliation is the best thing I could hope for." He winked at me before walking away as I heard more people call out

"Stop this madness!"

"Get her good!"

"She deserves it!"

"Be strong Bella!"

"Ladies and gents. As you can see we have a public punishment before us. I have not had to do one for some time but it is necessary for the ones that need serious understanding of their place. In order to break her, we have to break some skin. So James, if you please, ten lashes"

"Ten lashes!" The crowd erupted again. My breathing picked up as I waited in anticipation. Then out of nowhere there was sharp crack on my back and I cried out. The pain was unlike anything I felt. Some cheered and some cried out.

"NINE" Crack!

"EIGHT" Crack!

"SEVEN" Crack!

"FIVE" Crack!

By now I was screaming and the tears were pouring down my face. My knees were giving out.

"FOUR!"

"THREE"

"TWO"

"ONE!"

I was shivering and crying. The pain was excruciating.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you as well. Do not think for a moment that rebelling and breaking my rules will not get you a punishment like this. I can do as many as it needs to take before you all understand things my way." I felt the ropes above me being loosened as James chuckled and licked my ear

"I have marked you permanently. Now you will always belong to me. I will come and collect you soon my dear." Then he left me like this before Aro dismissed everyone and I felt people to me.  
>"Bella!"<p>

"Bella! Can you hear us?"

"Bella, are you okay?" They were all around me.

"Everyone stand back! Give her space" Carlisle ordered before I felt myself in warm, comforting arms. I looked up through my tears and saw Edward look down at me with love and worry. It warmed me up just a little.

"Take her inside. Gently, Edward." Carlisle instructed as he made everyone clear the way. As Edward's arm supported my back, the friction of it collided with my wounds and it stung so bad. I whimpered while Esme brushed hair from my forehead and said some soothing words. Before I knew it, the pain became too much and I passed out.

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! I'm not kidding here, I NEED more reviews. Please. Please.**

**Next chapter- Bella and Jessica talk. James does the ultimate deed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so so much for all the reviews! Keep it up!**

Chapter 16

BPOV

I felt so hot. I was burning up and the only relief was the cool material on my forehead. The murmurs became more clear as I started to come to.

"She's burning up." Edward said worriedly. I opened my eyes gently and the Cullens were in the room watching and waiting patiently.

I looked up and saw Edward at my side and he was dabbing a cool cloth on my forehead. He gave me a gentle smile

"Hi. Welcome back." Carlisle came down to my other side

"How are you feeling Bella?" I whimpered

"I can't get up." He patted my hand and shook his head

"No, don't get up. First we need to cool you down. Your body is still full of adrenaline that it is heating up. Your body doesn't know how to react to this. Then when you are cooled down we can turn you over and attend to the wounds. All right?" I nodded and closed my eyes.

The next time I woke up I was lying on my stomach and I heard the dripping of water on one side of the room. I looked up and saw Jessica wetting a cloth in a small basin. Edward was also there but he was looking out the window.

I tried to sit up but my back stung unlike anything I had felt before. I hissed and lay back down. It caught their attention and Edward sat next to me

"Hi Bella. Jess and I are supervising you this morning. The others have gone to rehearsal." I looked at him with wide eyes

"Will...will I be able to perform?" Edward shook his head

"No. Not for two days. Carlisle's orders. Aro has been made aware of this so we are going to do our old routine till you can move comfortably again." Jessica came and sat next to me with a wet cloth.

"You've been asleep for over 16 hours. You really scared us." I sighed and looked down ashamed.

"It was my fault to begin with." Jessica hmphed.

"The only person at fault is Aro. He let James do this to us. If it weren't for you, Ang and I would be in a much worse place. As always, a good deed comes with a price around here. That's the way it seems anyway."

"I think you understand that more than anyone Jessica. I saw you with Caius last night." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath

"That's my curse here Bella. Everyone has one. They were going to throw Mike off the moving train for his inability to meet Aro's standards in the performance and clean ups. Caius used it to his advantage and now to keep Mike safe I have to share his bed." I took her hand and squeezed it

"I am sorry Jess. I wish there was something I could do." She smiled sadly and shook her head

"There is nothing you can do. Though what you have done has been more than enough. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"But what about Mike? You know how he feels about you" I countered.

"Mike knows where we stand. I cannot however tell him the truth. I don't want him to do anything reckless. Then all my efforts would be for nothing."

"I think Mike would much rather hear the truth from you Jess before someone else tells him. That would be much worse because I know he will find out eventually." Edward added. Jessica seemed to be on the verge of tears and she turned to Edward

"You take care of her, you hear? I am going to find Mike. I have to tell him." She smiled at me before she stood up and walked out. Edward and I were alone again. He sat closer and dunked the cloth in the water before straining the water.

"This may hurt a little but I'm just going to clean your back okay?" I nodded before I felt the warm water slather my back. I sighed gently and closed my eyes. Edward slowly kept the repetitive moments going for a while. He just cleaned my wounds in silence for a while and I felt safe.

"I'm going to have these scars forever aren't I?" I already knew the answer but I needed to hear him say it.

"Yes Bella. I'm sorry. The marks will always be there but, no matter what, you will always be beautiful to me." I smiled and looked up at him. He placed the cloth and bucket away to one side and reached over for a bottle. He squirted some lotion onto it and began rubbing it on my back.

"This is a special remedy for cuts and burns that my father received from grandma. He said it always helped and it does. It will help your back heal faster." It was cool and soothing. More importantly, I loved the feeling of Edward's hands on my back. They were warm and gentle and gave me tingles all over. My breaths were getting slower and my heart felt comforted. Was this love? It certainly wasn't something I felt with Jake. Speaking of which? Where is he?

"Edward, where is Jake?" I felt his hands still for a second before he continued rubbing the lotion in.

"Jake was taken away by Aro's men during the punishment. I'm told he is being carefully watched by Aro's men carefully and is on probation for trying to attack Aro." What? Jake did what?

"It is this sort of behavior that gets people killed. Aro did another public punishment for Jake as well after we left with you. He is probably being supervised while recovering."

"So why am I not being supervised?" I asked confused

"Aro told us he wanted to be generous with you. Next offense you commit he says he will not so forgiving. Jake has had a public punishment before so he knew better."

There was a pause as Edward put the lotion away and he sighed deeply

"Bella, do you love Jake?" I looked at Edward and thought for a moment about these past couple of days. The rollarcoaster of emotions I have felt with both of them and found my answer.

"No. I don't love him. I don't think I ever did. I care for him deeply like a brother but I am planning on telling him that it won't work."

"And me?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about me?" I gulped and bit my lip

"You hurt me, Edward. So much." He looked down, guilty.

"I know. Again I am sorry for what you saw. It was horrible timing."

"But after hearing your side of the story I have come to realize that we both cannot get each other out of our heads no matter how hard we try. I think about you a lot and my body goes all funny. I have never felt anything like it before." Edward looked at me slowly and his eyes were full of hope and warmth

"Me too, Bella." I smiled back at him and hummed, content. He stroked my cheek and whispered softly

"Sleep, Bella. Rest. I'm here." I closed my eyes because he was right. I did need rest and I really did believe that I was safe. As I closed my eyes I thought I heard him say very quietly

"So beautiful"

JamesPOV

I lay back in my chair and watched the smoke from my cigar float in the room. I kept thinking of the power I had during Bella's punishment. She was at my mercy and I loved it. In fact I was very aroused by it. No woman had made me feel like that and this little lady did things to me that I wanted more of. I was just waiting for the right opportunity to have her. Caius got his mistress and I wanted one of my own. The thought of having her ready in my bed every night was so enticing that I had to think of how to get Aro's approval.

Then at that moment my sister entered with a sly grin on her face.

"Why dearest brother I do believe you should be congratulated. I quite enjoyed the display of having Bella whipped by you no less." I took another puff

"It will get better Victoria. Bella will be in bed soon. I just have to get her and the Cullens separated." She giggled and sat down opposite me. She tossed her legs up on the table and crossed them.

"Well I think I have an idea that could get her spreading her legs for you." I lifted an eyebrow, amused

"Oh? Is that so? What is this wonderful idea of yours then?" She shook her finger and tsked

"Not yet. In exchange you have to do something for me." I crossed my arms and chuckled. I had to bargain with my own sister. She was catching on well in a man's world.

"Something to do with Emmett Cullen I'm sure." I stated the obvious. She tilted her head with a cheeky grin

"I know something that you don't know about the Cullens." I snorted and picked up my cigar again

"There is always news with them. What could possibly be so shocking this time?" She brought her legs back down and leaned in. Her eyes twinkled as she whispered

"Rosalie Cullen is pregnant." My eyes widened slightly.

"Are you serious?" She nodded and poured herself a martini.

"Positive. It's a woman thing James. We are instinctive, protective and very perceptive. Tell me why would Rose be sitting in on rehearsals and rubbing her stomach. Why would Emmett come and sit

with her and rub her stomach WITH her? The look of love and hope in their eyes? You tell me what it means James?" I sat back and thought about this. I was impressed by my sister's watchful eye.

"This certainly changes things doesn't it, but what would you have me do?" She stretched out like a cat and smiled with satisfaction on her face

"Well if you do not know then Aro certainly doesn't. If Aro finds out about this then there will be hell to pay because one less performer costs money for him. If anything he will terminate the pregnancy. Otherwise, we do it ourselves. The person to bear his children will be _me_." I leaned in and chuckled

"Oh you are an wicked, wicked woman. You know that? In exchange for you to give Bella to me I have find a way to get rid of Emmett and Rosalie Cullen's baby?"

"An eye for an eye, brother" I nodded.

"Very well. It's agreed. Now tell me your idea." Victoria took my cigar and had a puff herself

"Well you know the best way is to separate her from the Cullens. Firstly, get them to commit another rule breaker, but a more harsher one and then Aro will separate them if you make the suggestion. Among the separation Aro will praise you and reward you for bring it to his attention and you suggest to him what you wish. Voila! Isabella Swan is yours. I suggest you watch out for Edward Cullen. The pair are falling for each other. He will be very protective." That confused me

"I thought she was dating Jacob Black." She just shook her head.

"Nope. I heard them in passing their carriage. Bella never liked Jacob that way and plans on ending this. Then she and Edward told each other their feelings. Not to mention it was soooo obvious at Aro's birthday. Edward would look at Bella when she wasn't looking and the moment he turns his head she would look at him the exact same way. They are in love." I clenched a fist

"Then I have to wrong guy under arrest. Edward is the one I need away from her. Not Jacob."

"Indeed. So get to work brother there is a lot at stake for both of us and your favor with Aro will come in handy. I am getting very impatient with not having Emmett at my side."

"Do not worry. I think I know just what to do." I nodded to her and sat back with cigar again. The plan was forming slowly and it was genius.

BPOV

When I woke up, Edward was true to his word and here with me. He was sitting up against a wall and reading. It reminded me of when he gave his book, his only book. So where did he get this one?

"Hello" I called softly. He looked at me with a bright, youthful smile.

"Hi. Are you feeling better?"

"As good as one can be when they are recovering from whips."

"Fair enough" He shrugged bashfully before he came and sat down next to me again. He pulled the blanket back and looked at my wounds. He nodded and pulled them back over me again.

"They are healing nicely. Just stay here and you should okay in a few days." That was a relief. There was silence as we just sat and smiled at each other.

"What were you reading?" I asked, suddenly remembering.

"Oh that's just dad's medical book. There are some interesting things in there about medicine and the body parts." I was glad that Carlisle was trying to be a doctor. He was a real blessing here with all the horrible things going on.

I heard a knock coming from the window and Edward stood up and walked over.

"Edward, we need help with the tent. It's falling back down and there is no one else to help. Jaz, Carlisle and I need you." I heard Emmett call. Edward sighed

"I can't leave Bella alone."

"I'll go get Esme to come and watch her." Edward looked at me and smiled

"I shouldn't be too long and Esme will be here." I nodded watched him get a jacket on.

"Esme is on her way. Come on Edward!" Emmett called again a moment later. He winked at me before he walked out of the carriage

"Esme will be here in a moment." Edward called out to me before he closed the door. I took the moment to relax and bask in this time I have with Edward. We were back to the way we were but now we actually spoke openly about it and I felt happy and blessed.

The door opened and sighed

"Esme I have so much to tell you!" Before I knew it my mouth was covered by a large hand and I was picked up.

"Don't worry, you can tell me all about it in the car" James whispered eerily. He lifted me up and dragged me out from the room and the carriage on the other side. I screamed into his hand from panic and the pain of my wounds colliding with his rock-hard chest. They came out as loud muffles but not enough to grab attention. Then I was chucked into the passenger seat of a car and James came into the driver's seat, locking the doors behind him. I was trapped in a car with him. He looked down at me and winked

"Don't worry Bella, it's a bit of a drive but like I said I am very interested in this news of yours. I'm all ears." He put the car in gear and we drove off. I sat up with some effort and looked out the back window for anyone to see me and help me but there was no one. They were all on the other side of the train which was slowly drifting further and further away from us.

Now I was really scared.

**There you go my lovely peeps. The drama continues and plenty more to come (assuming I get plenty more reviews- so if you think that I get enough for a chapter you are wrong. I could always do with an extra one and it lets me know my effort really is worth it. I want to write weekly but without encouragement and readers I can slip back and do other stuff instead. So thanks to those who are reviewing regularly, you make me smile with your comments now I am looking for more.**

**Next chapter:**

**The Cullens go looking for Bella and a special Jessica POV.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

EsmePOV

I smiled at Edward who was walking back with Emmett to give a hand. He looked happy again and I was so relieved. I knew right from the start that they were made for each other- Bella and Edward. For now all we needed was for Bella to see it for herself. See that she still had feelings for my son. So as I went back to the carriage to take care of her I started thinking about how to help her with that. How could I help her to see? She probably didn't have many mother/daughter talks just from how slightly naïve her ways of thinking are. I need to help ground her a bit more so she started thinking like a woman. So I climbed in inside and went into the bedroom ready to help Bella out and it wasn't until I slide the door open and saw she wasn't there that I was a bit concerned. I went to the bathroom door and knocked

"Bella, are you in there? You know you should not be getting up"

Nothing. Not a sound came. I knocked again

"Bella!" Still nothing so I opened and found it empty. Now I was scared. She wouldn't have just walked out like that. She would be in too much pain. Then I saw the sheets all chaotic and crumpled. Bella would have least made her bed so she must have left without a hurry.

Then with horror, the thought hit me and I took off out of the carriage and ran as fast as I could towards to the rest of the group. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were lifting and I called out to them. They stopped and looked at me with confusion. I was puffed from the run but I looked at them in worry

"I think Bella has been taken. She is not in the carriage." The boys looked between them and they took off around the circus to look for her.

I placed my hand on my heart and prayed that she was all right. Alice and Rosalie came over and I told them as well. We went off in anther direction together. It wasn't looking good.

After a half hour or so we were gathered back at the tent. Panic was written on all our faces.

"Did Aro plan this?" Jasper hissed. I shook my head

"No. Aro would never get rid of a new act. He's smarter than that." We couldn't understand what to do.

Then we heard a giggle and turned to see Victoria standing there.

"Uh oh. Has Smella gone missing?" She had a wicked grin on her face and Emmett stormed over

"You know where she is, don't you?" Victoria shrugged innocently.

"Who? Me? No. Although I would probably ask James. I think he said something about Bella but I can't quite remember what he said." She teased like a cat holding a mouse's tail.

"THE HELL YOU DON'T!" Emmett roared as he grabbed her arms and shook her. Carlisle stepped forward

"Victoria tell us where she is" She stepped closer to Emmett and licked her lips

"And what do I get in return?" Emmett stepped away and scoffed

"A good hiding I say!" She put on a sexy growl and I was disgusted. She WOULD be turned on by something like that. Carlisle looked at Emmett and sighed

"Emmett will spend an afternoon with you, won't you Emmett?" Emmett looked at him in disbelief but the pair exchanged a silent conversation before he nodded

"Fine. If you tell us where Bella is and she is returned safely then I promise I will spend an afternoon with you." Rose gasped and stepped forward

"Are you two crazy?" Victoria chuckled and tossed her hair over her shoulder

"No. Just know a good deal when they see it. I'd back off Rosie darling. Wouldn't want anything to happen if you know what I mean" She had the decency to wink. That little...

"Just tell us Victoria! Where is she?" Edward interrupted. He wanted to leave now. Victoria tapped her chin playfully in thought

"I think he said something about driving to the city with Bella to spend time with her. Get to know her better. They were going to stay the night at some hotel as well. Now, what was the name again?" She hummed in thought giving her herself plenty of time. I clenched my fist. This was the only time I actually felt like hitting another person. Her eyes sparkled then

"Oh yes. The Hotel Bruges. That's the one." And with that we all took off.

"We need a car first." Carlisle called out and he ran over to see Sam. Sam had to get supplies from town each day so he had a car. Carlisle spoke to him momentarily before Sam fished into his pocket pulled out the car keys. Carlisle took them and we ran over to it on the other side of the train. I turned to Rose and Alice

"You two stay here. Sam has offered to look after you till we get back. There is no room and it'll be dangerous. Don't argue with me." The girls nodded and stayed back while the boys and I took off.

We drove through the roads and it felt foreign since we were on the train all the time. To be driving as a family through the open road felt good but at the same time frightening. However, our concern right now was for Bella.

BPOV

James had tied my hands to the headboard of a bed in a small hotel room. I wriggled around trying to find some sort of escape but it wasn't possible. Not when he was sitting across from me on a chair and smoking a cigar. He just sat and watched me with his evil grin.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked with a confidant voice. I didn't him to think I was scared. He just smiled and puffed away

"Don't worry sweetheart. Nothing will happen...for now." He stretched out and because it was so silent in here you could hear his muscles click.

"You know the Cullens will find me." I told him like it was a fact thought at this stage I wasn't sure if they were I was missing. He nodded

"I'm counting on it." He checked his watch and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to get some lunch and if you are a good girl I might just get something for you too" I rolled my eyes

"Like I'm going anywhere." I muttered. He walked out and then I frantically began searching for something to untie myself. I couldn't find anything. I really was stuck. Darn it!

JacobPOV

My arm was bandaged and my legs were killing me. It was horrible to think I couldn't save Bella. My beautiful Bella. I could only hope she was okay. I wished I had done more and at points I felt like a wimp; like didn't try harder.

Sam walked in while scratching his head

"That was odd."

"What?" I asked with a slightly raspy voice. Where was my glass of water?

"The Cullens ran off with my car saying it was urgent. Alice and Rose are in the next room and they are talking about Bella. You don't think...?"

I sat up a bit and the stress was back

"What? Bella is missing?" Sam shook his head and crossed his arms

"I can't be sure but that's the impression I get." I groaned and sat up

"Well we have to go find her too" Sam pointed a finger at me with a stern look

"You are not getting out of that bed! You stay and rest. Besides, the Cullens are off to find her. We cannot draw any more attention" Stupid wounds. Stupid guards waiting outside. Could nothing go my way lately? I couldn't do anything to save my girl. I didn't know what to do.

JessicaPOV

I found Mike sitting with Ben having a sandwich during their break. I approached them while fiddling with my shirt. The pair smiled when they saw me.  
>"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?" I nodded slowly<p>

"As good as can be I guess. Listen, Ben, can I speak to Mike alone for a second?" Ben went off to find Angela while I sat next to him. He broke off a chunk of his sandwich and offered me some. It was so sweet. I accepted it gratefully and took dainty bites.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked gently while he took another bite.

"Mike, there is something I should tell you. I would rather you heard it from me then someone else." He swallowed and turned to me, giving me his full attention.

"What is it?" I took a deep breath and looked up into his concerned eyes.

"Mike, you know deep down I want nothing more than to be with you and if I had a choice I would but I don't. The reason why I can't, the truth is...well I am with Caius." Mike squinted his eyes

"Caius Volturi?" I nodded.

"But I don't want to be Mike. I want to be with you however I am doing this for you." He looked away, almost ashamed of me.

"What do you mean?"

"I am his mistress. I am doing this so that Aro doesn't throw you off the train at night." He took a deep breath and turned back to me with sad eyes

"Aro wants me gone?" I nodded and felt the tears form  
>"I offered myself to Caius in exchange that you live and that I get to see you every day. I don't want to lose you Mike." He took my hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb<p>

"I don't want to lose you either but I also don't like it that this man is taking advantage of you like this. It should be me you share a bed with. I want to hold you in my arms every night. Comfort you. Make you feel like a princess. Love you for the rest of my life." I sobbed and hugged him

"I would want nothing more Mike. It's what keeps me strong and get through it all. I just think of you. I remember I do this for you. For us. That's why we can't be together. If Caius were to find out he would kill us both no doubt." Mike pulled away and cupped my face

"He doesn't have to know Jess. I want to hold you when it gets unbearable. You don't have to hide from me anymore. Please."

"It will get us killed Mike." He pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes

"I am willing to take the chance on you. If my last seconds on Earth are with you next to me then I will die a happy man." I nodded and stood up

"Okay. I am with him on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Every other night I want to sleep with you at night." He nodded and smiled.

"I promise Jessica that one day it will be just the two of us. This hell of a circus will be long gone. We will be married and have children together. Just you wait and see. Till then I just want to be with you. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." I shook my head and wiped my tears

"No. I want to. I want to know what it is like to make love to a man. To be with the man I love."

"If that is what you want, Jess. Whatever you want." I nodded and walked away slowly while I waved

"Tomorrow night." I murmured. He nodded in confirmation

"Tomorrow night."

BPOV

It was sunset and James never came back. I was partly glad since I didn't have to look at his disgusting face but at the same time I was worried I was stuck in here. I was hungry, thirsty and tired but I didn't dare close my eyes for fear I would wake up somewhere else and further away.

I must have laid for hours just recalling the whole circus experience up till now. The day the Cullens saved me from Riley, when Edward gave me his only book, when I played cards with them, meeting Felix, Demetri, Sue, Jess, Ang and Jake. My first opening. I had some very good moments. I made friends. Friends I never had before and who treated me right. Every second with them was a joy. Despite the hardships I was happy to have ever met them. They were my family now.

Then I heard knocking coming from the rooms.

"Is she on this floor?" It sounded like Emmett

"Only one way to find out" Carlisle added. It was them!

"GUYS! I'M IN HERE!" I screamed. It took a second before they banged the door open and came over to me.

"Oh my dear!" Esme wept as she held me.

"You must have been so frightened." My hands were released and we took off out of the room. I looked at Edward who smiled at me and I went into his arms as they walked me out.

"If only we could leave now. Never look back but we can't. Alice and Rose are still back there. So we have to go." Carlisle sighed as we approached the car. I got in with Esme and Edward before I heard calling. I turned and saw James approaching.

"Where do you think you're going?" He shouted. Emmett came over

"You son of a-" BANG! Emmett punched him right in the face and James' nose was broken...again. Although I think Emmett hit it with much more force. James groaned and fell down on the sidewalk. I grinned at the sight. He totally deserved it. Jasper highfived him and we drove off, leaving James to his damaged goods.

When we arrived back to the train it was nightfall. The show would be starting in moments no doubt. We rushed out and got me back onto the carriage. Ang and Ben were luckily there so I told them all the news while the family went off to their show. I hoped they got there discreetly and without too much attention. Ang and Ben were appalled by the news.

"How dare he! The scum!" Ang hissed. Ben agreed.

"Are you still sore?" He asked. I nodded and showed them my scars.

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry you have to go through with this. It isn't fair." I smiled and tried to be strong

"Like I said to Jessica. I was happy to do it for you both. You are my friends and friends stick together." We hugged each other gingerly due to my cuts but I was glad to be among friends again.

Alice and Rose came to me when the show was done and hugged me. Glad I was okay. We settled down for the night and Ang and Ben went to their carriage with Jess and Mike. I asked Ang to give them a hug for me which she agreed to and we lay back down to get some rest. Carlisle had looked at my wounds as well and noticed some of them had opened up again from the snatch but said they should heal soon.

At some point in the night the carriage door slammed open and I woke up in shock. The rest of the family did too and the lights came on. Standing outside was Aro, several guards and James with a big bruised nose.

"What's going on?" Carlisle hissed. Aro looked at all of us with distaste

"Well it seems that you lot have been away all day. Went to the city so I'm told. That's another time you tried to run away." Esme gasped

"What? No! James kidnapped Bella. We went to save her! Ask anyone."

"Preposterous! James would never stoop so low. You on the other hand have had several attempts of escape and your reputation for it leaves little chance for disbelief on the matter. If there were witnesses they would have confessed and since there aren't, I am forced to do what I should have done a long time ago." We all looked at each other in fear. Aro sneered as he placed his orders

"The Cullens are being separated until such time as I find you worthy of getting your positions, roles and this carriage back. Three of you have been given special placements. James, for notifying me of this disgusting behavior has been offered Isabella as a reward and will be staying with him in his carriage along with Emmett who the lovely Miss Victoria has requested for in her private quarters. And you, my sweet Esme will be staying with me. The rest of you will be put in the pigs carriage for the night till a suitable placement has been found for each of you. The pigs carriage seems highly appropriate for ones such as yourselves. Seize them." The guards came through and the uproar was huge. I fought tooth and nail as did everyone else. There was wailing and pleading. Emmett was crying for Rose, Carlisle held Esme tightly and they wept till they were separated. Edward managed to fend off several guards from taking me away before he was overpowered and I was taken out of the room. I cried out for my family, my friends as I was taken to bedroom of the man who was guilty.

**Next chapter done. Major cliffhanger though not the biggest one I have planned. I have one in mind that will be much much bigger ;)**

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. You have warmed my heart especially jessica (), that just made my day and I thank you for your devotion to the story and hope to write more so that it makes your day as well. Everyone else keep reviewing please. The encouragements are phenomenal and I have the next ten chapters planned and the next twenty noted but still in development. Keep up the reviews and there will be plenty more to come.**

**Chapter 18:**

**A day in the life of the Cullen punishment. How will they get out of this one? There is always hope ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's always a shame to see my story get so few reviews. In fact it is rather disheartening. So...what do I do? Do I carry on with the story and just assume people read my work and write for the few who have truly helped me keep going? Because I seriously would not have come this far in the story if it weren't for their encouragement. I was expecting way much more but I guess the love of the story has kept me pushing and hoping for more reviews. Or should I just let it go after this chapter and see what happens in a few weeks? I don't know. Here is a chapter to help you and myself decide the fate of this story.**

Chapter 18

BPOV

The horror of the separation was unlike anything I would have thought. The Cullens were putting up a heck of a fight but it would no doubt die down in the night when they were all allocated to their own areas.

Emmett and I were taken to the same carriage but in different chambers. Emmett was pushed into the room by guards and Victoria closed the door with a large smirk. The bitch.

James however had to secure me to the bed with how much I fought. The last thing I wanted was to be in the company of this man...again. He lay next to me and with the back of his hand stroked up my thigh. It was now that I dreaded wearing a nightgown because his touch against my skin was ice cold and disgusting. I flinched away but he continued on till he reached my stomach and twirled his fingers around my belly button.

"Did you like my little trap?" He whispered gently. I looked at him baffled. What did he mean by trap? He could tell by my face that I didn't understand so he leaned in and turned my head away. He just came up to my ear and spoke softly with a lover's touch

"Well my darling, the kidnap was set up to look like you all were trying to run away. You had left the girls to tie up loose ends and decided to come back and stay the night before leaving early in the morning. Of course Aro would believe anything I tell him. I knew earning his trust would have its due one day. Now you belong to me and I can actually have you in any capacity I desire. Since you cannot leave this carriage due to your recovery I am prepared to let you rest in this bed on the condition that you don't run off. If I spot anything suspicious you will cleaning the floors and treated worse then a common maid but as you see I can be nice too." He leaned down and gently kissed the my shoulder and my neck all too softly. I felt bile rising in my throat and I closed my eyes to block him out. I kept thinking of Edward and that maybe he would burst through those doors any minute to help me. It never came. It was James placing a trail of kisses on my neck, chin, shoulders and just above my breasts. I squirmed around but it didn't do anything because James was in his own little amusement park.

"I don't think I can restrain myself any longer Isabella. I must have you. I can finally see what's under these clothes." He got on top of me and straddled my hips. He then removed his shirt and revealed his bare chest. Anyone who found sadistic and volatile men handsome would love his toned body but for me it brought nothing but sobs. My first time would be with James. He smiled and leaned down as he planted kisses on my collarbone before slowing pulling down the straps to my gown. Just before he got the view he wanted there was a sharp knock on the door.

He swore and called out

"WHAT?" The door opened and one of the guards came into my view. If I didn't like Aro's guards as much I did then I would thank him.

"Sir, Aro requests your presence." What was going on?

EmmettPOV

"I am not doing anything with you" I warned her as she stalked over to me. She swayed her hips and fiddled with her hair.

"You can't do a thing about it. You belong to me now."

"No I don't. I am just staying here till you and your sick brother get what you deserve" She giggled and continued walking over.  
>"Victoria stay back or so help me..." I tried again but she persisted<p>

"I have never hit a woman before but right now you will make me break my one rule." She shrugged and tossed her hair behind her shoulder

"Go on. I'm sure Aro will find something to do with you then. In fact I know just the thing." She licked her lips and murmured

"I know about Rose and the baby. If you don't sleep with me Emmett Cullen I will get Aro to terminate the pregnancy. The ultimate punishment. I have ways." I gasped and felt my heart sink.

"W-what?" She had a sparkle in her eye and I knew she had trapped me. She got me right where she wanted me and I couldn't do a thing about it.  
>"Don't play dumb. I know. If you don't lie down on that bed like a willing little boy then I will see to it that Rose has a slight...accident." I felt the tears in my eyes at the thought of losing my baby. My child. My wife. My family.<p>

"You vile witch! You will rot in the deepest pits of hell!" She wasn't fazed. She just nodded towards the bed and gave me her evil look. The one that dared me to mess with her.

"What will it be? You simply having to spend the night with me or lose the chance to ever meet your baby?" I clenched a fist and prayed to God. I prayed that he and Rose would forgive me for this sin. However I did it for my family. This was for them. A sacrifice I had to make for them.

I walked over and lied down on her large bed. She removed her shoes, scarf and top as she crawled up the bed and sat on top of me. She bit her lip and unbuckled my belt. I closed my eyes and thought of Rose. Her smile. The maternal look she had as she rubbed her slightly swollen stomach.

Victoria cleared her throat as I opened my eyes and saw her take off her bra. I looked away or else I would be sick.

"Touch me Emmett" She purred. Without a response from me she tsked

"Remember...do it for Rose." I lifted my shaking hands and placed them on her breasts. Out of my peripheral vision I saw her sigh and toss her head back. I bit my lip till it bleed to contain myself from throwing her off me. I prayed for anything to happen so she wouldn't do this.

"Oh Emmett. I love your hands on me." She placed her hands on top of mine, keeping them in place as she started grinding slowly.

"You don't know how long I have wanted this. I can now have you fully and maybe...you might get me pregnant as well." She giggled and tossed her head back again.

KNOCK KNOCK! The loud banging from the door could be heard and I thanked the Lord for this disruption. In heaven I can thank him personally every day for the rest of eternity.

"Christ! Now what?" She barked at the door. It opened and several guards entered.

"Victoria, you, your brother and the Cullens have been summoned to Aro's chambers immediately." She groaned in frustration and got off me. She put on her top and I buckled my belt instantly while I climbed off the bed.

I saw Bella and James waiting for us in the corridor and I walked out and held Bella. The shock of the whole situation made us weep but we had to be strong. We followed the guards out of this nightmare of place and I hoped we never had to be in here again.

APOV

Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and I sat in this stinky carriage filled with putrid smells and worse and just reminisced about how we got here.

"I am sick of this injustice! How do they bloody keep getting away with this?" Jasper snarled and banged the side of the wall. Rose cried gently and rubbed her belly protectively

"I can't even imagine what that cruel devil woman is doing to my husband." Carlisle wrapped an arm around her and whispered soothingly

"Emmett is strong. He is holding in there for you. You need to do the same."

"And yet Esme is in Aro's chamber as we speak. Do you not worry too?" She hissed back. He nodded

"I do Rose but I know Esme will do anything for us for the family as I would too. I have faith even if it is tearing me up inside." I guess I should count my blessings as I was the only one who had my partner with me. Jasper held me close and I enjoyed my moments with them till the time when they would separate us too.

"I wish I had told Bella I loved her." Edward murmured sadly. I smiled at him because I saw that he finally came to terms with his feelings. I was proud.

"She's a smart girl, Edward. She knows." Carlisle assured. I don't know how he was able to stay calm like this but I admired him all the more for it. I loved Carlisle for the man he was. I couldn't have asked for a better father. I'm sure the others would agree.

The carriage door opened and Angela, Mike, Ben and Jessica entered. They pointed their fingers to their lips for us to keep silent and they entered slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper called softly. Angela smiled at us

"We are returning the favor. You helped Jess and me and Bella so we have come to help you. Aro will be swayed by your innocence because we can be witnesses."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked. Mike grinned

"Look, Jess and Ang knew James and Victoria plotted a lot and because they spent time in his company that only adds as further proof. Aro knew about it himself. So...we could twist it our advantage and pretend to say that Jess and Ang overheard about the kidnapping and that Ben and I saw James take her away. With four witnesses Aro will be forced to free you. It's worth a shot." There was hope in my heart again and I hugged each one of them. We were saved. The group took off and we all prayed that it worked. Shortly after we were escorted to Aro's chambers where we saw James, Victoria, Bella and Emmett. Rose and Edward rushed over to their respected partner and hugged them. I scowled at the brother and sister who just huffed and looked away. We were all then taken to Aro's room to determine the outcome.

EsmePOV

I sat on the edge of Aro's bed as he walked over to his record player and soft music filled the room.

There was nothing romantic about it for me. He swayed gently and sighed

"Doesn't this song bring back memories darling?"

"I am not your darling" I bit back. He sighed deeply and turned to look at me with some sort of sad face

"Esme...do we have to go through this again?"

"Go through what exactly, Aro? You took my family away from me. How am I suppose to react?"

He sat down next to me on the bed and I shifted as far away as possible

"I know things are hard right now but I promise I will give your family respectable positions around the circus."

"That isn't good enough for me." I told him immediately.

"Esme you must know I would do anything for you. In a heartbeat. However running away from here is nearly up there with treason." I chuckled darkly

"Then you must be completely clueless in that thick skull of yours. We were NOT running away. Quite the opposite. We were saving Bella." Now he was intrigued

"Oh? Why? Was she running away?" I stood up and cried out angrily

"NO! Aro! No! Bella was kidnapped by James. The man you so dearly trust!" He rolled his eyes slightly

"There is no proof of that besides James would never do something like that."

"You've gone completely mad. You have the honest word of my whole family. All eight of us verses James alone. What happened to the odds there?" He stood and walked over slowly

"Yes but however you must also realize that James has never once kidnapped someone whereas your family as a record number of attempts of escape. When it comes to those figures who should I believe? The family who swore nothing happened but ran off countless times or the man who supposedly kidnapped Isabella but has never done a foul deed in his life...unless instructed by me of course" The last part he said with a slightly sheepish grin. Admitting to his own faults.

"If you cared about me Aro you would let them go." He stood in front of me and lifted my chin up to look at him

"At what cost?" I looked at with a pleading look. He rubbed his thumb over my lips and then wiped tears from my cheeks that I didn't notice were there.

"My dear Esme. I have kept our secret from your family just for you. Merely because I love you. You were the wife I never had and wished that I did. You understand how conflicted I am?" I sighed this time

"I would do anything for my family, Aro. Anything except tell them that. It would destroy us all." He leaned in even closer and the memories of the past started flashing before me. Our secret.

"What would you have me do?" I didn't know. I didn't know how to sway him. He leaned in for our kiss. One we had not shared for nearly twenty years.

Then came a knock. We turned to see Angela, Jessica, Ben and Mike stand there.

"Aro please pardon our interruption but we come bearing news to prove the Cullens' innocence." I took a deep breath and thanked the heavens. Aro let me go and walked over to them

"Is that so? Come in quickly and explain yourselves." The four of them stood before Aro who examined them closely

"Aro we were saddened by the news of the Cullens." Angela began

"I bet you were" Aro scoffed slightly. Surely he wasn't biased now of all times.

"But it was only because I was going to speak with you in the morning about what Jessica and I have discovered." She continued

"Which is?" He pressed impatiently.

"While Jessica and I were in this room we overheard James talking with Victoria about a plan to separate the Cullens and get Isabella and Emmett for themselves. We didn't think anything of it at first until we heard Ben and Mike tell us..." She broke off and look at the boys

"Sir, I saw with my own eyes James take Bella in a car out of town. I only thought at first that this was something arranged by yourself till I spoke with the girls and Mike who saw the Cullens drive off after them. It all added up." Ben spoke swiftly and crisply. Aro looked deep in thought for a second before he called his guards to retrieve everyone.

"So then how did the Cullens find out about the kidnapping?" Aro asked all of us.

"Victoria told us. She tried to blackmail Emmett to spend the day with her in exchange for James' whereabouts. It was all part of their scheming little plan to get the pair they wanted." I told him truthfully and he looked at me, debating with himself. I looked at him. Begging him to believe me.

He stepped over to me and leaned in to whisper

"What I do now Esme is for you. At some point however it will come with a price." Moments later, as I took in his warning, everyone was brought in. I hugged Carlisle and sobbed quietly.

"James. Victoria. Step forward." The pair stood before him and he looked at them up and down.

"Now, these lovely folks here have stated that this whole thing was a set up by you two. The kidnapping and then the reward for coming forward."

"There is no proof." Victoria interrupted. Aro stared her down

"Do not ever interrupt me. That's my one and only warning to you. Besides, I was getting to that. It seems your little punishment for Jessica and Angela didn't help you James as they heard you plotting with Victoria to kidnap Bella." James looked at them furious.

"Then Ben and Mike spoke of how they witnessed you grab Isabella from the Cullen carriage and took off in a car. These four plus the Cullens' story matches up. Unless you have witnesses of your own to prove your innocence then I shall have to part a sentence for you both. Well, James?"

"This is preposterous. You would believe them over me, sir? I served you loyally for years." Aro shook his head

"That was not the answer I was looking for. With no other witnesses between you I have no choice. The Cullens are free to go back to their carriage. Victoria, you will receive ten lashes and be demoted to carriage cleaner for 8 weeks plus a kitchen hand for another 12 weeks after that. James, as well as receiving 15 lashes you will be stripped of your title as my personal bodyguard though you will continue to be one of the guards of the circus. And since you have both lost all favor with me your carriage will be stripped of all luxuries and remain a bare space with mere essentials. Until you can both redeem yourself over time to get your luxuries back you will also be working additional cleaning hours till I give the all clear. Years of service and you lie straight to my face has a cost my friends. As an apology to the Cullens I will have all your possessions and carriage items restored as well as give you two of my best bottles of wine and some drapery for your carriage to keep you warm in the winter and give it a touch more class." I couldn't believe my ears when Aro announced this sentence. We all celebrated while the brother and sister pair stood stiffly before Aro. Aro and I exchanged a look in which I knew that at some point I would have to do something for him in return for this kindness. However it would always be for my family.

We all walked back into the Cullen carriage and embraced each other. I watched Emmett curl up Rose in his arms as he leaned against a wall and he whispered sweet nothing and soothing words to her as she cried in his arms. Alice and Jasper just smiled and watched the reunited pairs. Edward and Bella just stood in the back of the room where their mattresses were now joined, to my joy, and they just held each other. They closed their eyes and were holding each other close. Edward was stroking her hair and Bella had her head resting on his chest. They almost swayed together just slightly.

I smiled up at Carlisle and we shared a deep kiss. We spoke of how we missed each other and hugged once again. I saw Ben, Jess, Ang and Mike stand there and I knew we needed to thank them as well. It called for a night of celebration.

JamesPOV

As the whips hit my back I swore a deeper and darker revenge on the Cullens. I would make them suffer at whatever cost. They could guarantee that. My sister and I received a lash simultaneously and vowed that at the right time we would destroy that family and get what we so rightfully deserved. The lashes stung but I was stronger than that and the Cullens better be ready for me.

**That's that chapter. If you want more, review.**

**If there is another chapter it would include:**

**A marriage proposal, a horrible realization, a shocking witnessing and a familiar face uprising.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you everyone. That is very comforting to know that my story is reaching people and not going into the giant void of fiction where hardly anyone reads. For me, it's very important to get reviews because it steers me in the direction that suits you. You have a lot of influence on this story without even realizing it so please do review.**

Chapter 19

JessicaPOV

I sat back against the bathroom wall and took deep calming breaths. I didn't know what to do. I left Caius to his horrible snoring and came to my room. Ang and Ben were fast asleep and I was up contemplating my fate because it was happening again. It has been happening for a few weeks now and I needed to know why I was coughing up blood.

Carlisle was doing medical studies from what Alice told me so he might know more about it than I would. It was scary and I tried to think positively because Mike was with me and I could go to sleep in his arms tomorrow.

I went to bed that night and tried to sleep. Kept waking up. Then went back to sleep again. It was a rough night.

The next morning I said hi to Ang and Ben and took off to find Carlisle. I saw he was eating with this family and I came up to him while fiddling with my top.

"Carlisle..." I began softly. He turned to me with a smile

"Hi Jessica, how are you feeling?" I smiled a bit before sighing

"Carlisle, I was actually wandering if I could speak to you for a moment in private" He nodded and followed me around the back of the tent.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

"Look, I understand you are trying to become a doctor so I think you may know more about this then I do but over the last few weeks I've...I've been coughing up...blood." His eyebrows shot up

"Blood?" I nodded. He felt my forehead and checked my pulse

"Have you been getting any fevers or feeling nauseous?" I nodded

"I tend to get fevers in the evening." He looked around before walking me out into the bush away from prying eyes.

"What other symptoms do you get?" I thought about it for a second before I listed

"I get tired very easily and sometimes after shows I start to wheeze quite heavily and have to sit down for over half an hour till it goes away." Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment deep in thought. I was scared

"C-Carlisle, what is it? What is wrong with me?" He took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips

"Jessica, as far as I can tell it's pulmonary tuberculosis. I have to get my medical supplies and meet you in your carriage to run a few tests but by the sounds of your symptoms that is the most likely outcome." I could feel myself go pale. My grandmother died of tuberculosis in England and it was described as very fatal.

"How bad is it?" I squeaked. He smiled gently

"Hopefully we have found it early enough to remove it quickly. However you have to get lots of fresh air and rest. Hopefully you should be fine." That wasn't very reassuring. We agreed to meet at my carriage and I was ordered to lie down while Carlisle began his examination. I prayed that it wasn't the end.

BPOV

Carlisle took off with Jessica and I looked at everyone else with worry.

"I better talk to her later and see if she is okay" I stated as I bit my sandwich. Alice gasped and leaned in  
>"You don't think she's pregnant do you?" I shuddered at the thought of Jessica carrying Caius' child.<p>

"I hope not." Rose then leaned in

"How can anyone carry the child of a Volturi?" Then she shivered. I realized that Sue wasn't as lucky. She carried Marcus' child and now had to deal with the burden. I didn't want the same for Jessica.

"I'm sure Jessica is fine." Esme said and closed off the subject. It was fair enough.

"Bella...can I walk with you today?" Edward leaned in beside me and asked quietly. I nodded and smiled up at him. He smiled back and we finished our breakfast before we went for a walk around the circus.

"So, have you always know you wanted to be a dancer?" He asked, breaking the silence. I smiled and shrugged

"It seemed like something I had a talent for. I was dancing a lot a little child so my parents enrolled me into ballet school. I just fell in love with performing from then on." I then looked at him and knew it was my turn to ask a question

"That night you gave me your Chopin book you told me you would have been a pianist. Do you enjoy playing?" He nodded

"Yes I did. I have not played for years but when I do I just get lost in it. I am taken to another world like you do when you're on stage. I guess books are a close second in that department." I agreed. He then winked at me

"One day we will get you that library you wished for." He remembered! I giggled and nudged his shoulder

"I will hold you to that promise" He nudged me back a little harder and then I did the same and we kept going till I was knocked down and he laughed.

"Bella I thought you were old enough to know that a battle of strength between a man and a woman is pretty much one sided." I dusted myself off and took Edward's hand.

"Maybe but it was worth a try" He rolled his eyes and we carried on walking. I saw Felix's tent and I winked at Edward

"I wonder if it's possible to sneak up on him and scare him." He sniggered

"Scare the world's strongest man? Have fun" I nodded and took off. He realized I was serious and followed me confused. I stood in front of the tent flap and pointed a finger to lips to be quiet before we poked our heads in. I was about to shout 'Boo' when I felt my throat constrict and it turned into a choke. The only person who got a shock was myself because I saw right there Felix and Demetri sharing a kiss.

They both turned and gasped.

"Bella!" Demetri exclaimed and stood up instantly. He brushed himself off and cleared his throat

"Felix and I were just...whispering something to each other...very...very...closely...?" Who was he trying to convince? It was kind of cute.

"Dee, it's okay. Bella knows. She is the only one who does, okay?" Felix told him before Demetri instantly relaxed and sat back down. I stepped inside and took a deep breath

"Well I'm afraid your secret may not be so secret at the moment." I opened the flap and Edward stood there awkwardly.

"Oh crap!" Now Felix stood up and looked worried. I started laughing at the pair of them. They hissed and bickered quietly between themselves about whose fault it was till I came over and cleared my throat

"Boys! Boys! Boys! Relax, Edward wouldn't tell a soul."

"I thought you didn't like him anymore" Felix asked confused.

"Well, we patched things up." I assured him before Edward swore a solemn vow to never tell anyone about this. He didn't need much persuasion with Felix towering over him. Edward just nodded and agreed. Felix was so funny when he was trying to be macho.

Edward and I sat down and shared a drink with them and just caught up on life and general chatter.

It felt good to laugh and be merry for a bit.

JessicaPOV

Carlisle took his stethoscope off and put it in his bag. He sighed and looked at me with worry

"Okay Jessica which do you want first, the good news or the bad news?" Um...

"Good news?" I asked quietly.

"The good news is that it is not tuberculosis." The relief didn't go away because I had hoped that would be the end of it but it seemed worse.

"The bad news is that it is pulmonary embolism. Your main artery that connects your lungs to your bloodstream has a blockage. I think it's a blood clot. It would require surgery to get it out however I do not have the license or equipment to perform such a complicated surgery. You would have to be taken to a hospital. Getting Aro's permission will be interesting."

"But will I be okay?"

"Well as I listened to your lungs it sounded quite severe. If you don't get treatment in the next few weeks it will be very fatal." He told me gently.

"How fatal?" I wanted the whole truth.

"Without the artery properly functioning...well you could even stop breathing all together. Your body and brain need the oxygen supply and if your lungs cannot provide it then you could..." He cut himself off and bit his lip. He didn't want to say it.

In a few weeks without surgery without surgery I could die.

It was a heck of a lot to process. However what ran through my mind was mostly just that I had lived my entire life with regret and did not have the man I loved in my life. I let someone else tell me what to do and how to do it. I never lived my own life.

"I will need you to come and see Aro with me tomorrow to see if we can get you to a hospital tomorrow afternoon all right? Till then please stay in bed and rest." I nodded and thanked him. He kissed my forehead gently and walked out. I was scared and I sobbed quietly. I needed Mike by my side.

BellaPOV

Edward took me back to the carriage where Carlisle, somewhat distantly, looked at my scars and told me they were healing nicely. I should be up and ready in a day or two. However I wanted to know what was going on.

"Carlisle, what is it? Is it Jessica?" He tried to put on a smile

"Jessica is just under the weather. She should be fine. Forgive me, my thoughts are elsewhere." I nodded and let him go since he did not want to talk about it. Still I could tell something was not right.

It was time to prepare for the performance so I walked with Alice and Rose to the tent to keep them company and I stopped when I noticed Aro sitting with his brothers at an open tent area having dinner no doubt and instead of James at Aro's side as he normally is I found none other than Riley. James had been replaced by Riley. Was that better? Not really. There was no difference between those sick men.

"Ah. I see Riley Biers got a promotion."Rose commented with a look of indifference. She understood where I was coming from. This certainly wasn't better.

I didn't want to see anymore so I went inside and tried to forget about it.

Carlisle checked in with Rose to see if she might go till the end of the week and then start to consider taking a break from the show. Rose was struggling to figure out what to do.

"It seems you may have to take Rosie's place" Jasper said as he gave me a little flower. I smiled and took it gratefully. I was more worried about Aro's reaction to her pregnancy than anything else.

We took off to the do the show and just as we were coming out I saw Riley walking past to get Aro in position. He saw me and winked. I somehow found the courage and strength to do something I would not have been able to do weeks ago.

I gave him the finger.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. His eyes widened and he tripped. On top of Aro! They both fell to the ground and I had to contain my laughter. I went into the tent and sat in my usual spot. Alice and Jasper joined me shortly after and I told them what happened. The three of us had a good laugh as Sue also came over and I hugged her. We enjoyed another good show.

JessicaPOV

I lay in Mike's arms and stroked his bare chest. After the show Mike came over to my carriage as promised and I knew I didn't want to live a life of no regrets anymore so I stripped before him and asked him to make love to me.

Mike had to check several times that I was okay with this but now lying here in his arms I knew it was the right choice. Mike was just as content and stroked my back lightly. He placed a kiss on my forehead and hummed gently.

"I love you so much Jessica." I kissed his chest and murmured gently

"I love you too." He lifted my chin to look at him. I could see how much he loved me by the sheer adoration in his eyes and he leaned in and kissed me deeply. We kissed for a few moments before he climbed on top again. I guess he wanted round two but then again so did I.

He pulled back and looked down at me. He searched my eyes for something before he took a deep breath and whispered

"Marry me Jessica." This time my answer was certain and I would not hold back any longer.

"Yes" His eyes lit up

"Yes?" I nodded and he kissed me again with more passion. A thank you perhaps? Then I basked in the moment as we were joined together again.

**There you go. Another chapter. I know it's a bit shorter than the others but it was done last minute when I decided to keep going.**

**Next week:**

**A surprise for Bella and Jacob enters/returns to the love triangle.**

**REVIEWS!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

BPOV

"What is going on?" I giggled as Esme lead me in the carriage with my eyes closed.

"Stop asking questions!" She playfully ordered. When I heard her open the door to the main living area and lead me inside, the room felt a lot warmer. She took her hands away and I gasped.

Everyone was there. The Cullens, Sue, Felix, Demetri, Angela, Jessica, Ben, Mike, Jacob and his friends, Seth, Sam, Leah, Embry and Emily. They all clapped and yelled

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" I felt the tears prickle my eyes.

"My birthday? But…how did you know?" Alice tapped the side of her head and winked. That was one psychic pixie!

I had never been surrounded by so many people who cared about me before. None of my previous birthdays had this much love in it. All I got was a kiss and some pancakes in the morning. They barely acknowledged my special day. Now here I stood while everyone was smiling and hugging me. Despite it all, this place was more of a home then anywhere else. It felt so good to have friends here.

"Come on Bella. You have candles to blow out." Emmett motioned me over and the group opened up to reveal a big, round chocolate cake. There were several candles. Maybe about six or so and I realized that I have not blown candles for such a long time. I couldn't wait.

"Don't forget to make a wish" Rose added and winked. I took a moment and looked at the flickering flames. I knew what I wanted. I wanted it more than anything so with all the feeling in my heart I took a deep breath and blew them all out. Everyone clapped again and Carlisle grabbed a small knife. He passed it to me and smiled

"You want to do the honors birthday girl?" I nodded and cut out slices for everyone.

Everyone got a piece and we just talked and laughed together. Carlisle kept an eye on the record player and changed the songs when needed.

There was life and joy in this carriage and I felt like I had escaped the dramas of this place for a moment.

"Here you go! First one." Angela chimed, bringing me out of my thoughts. I saw a medium sized box in her hand and she motioned to her group

"Ben, Jess, Mike and I put in some money for it." I accepted it graciously and opened the lid to reveal a dainty, feathered hat. It was elegant and sparkly. Perfect for a night out to a show or dinner.

"Oh it is so beautiful, Ang. Thanks!" I hugged all four of them and asked how they got it. Ben also did a tap. He did one to his nose and I rolled my eyes gently

"Thanks." Mike laughed

"You are not meant to ask people these things, Bella. Just say thank you and accept the gift." I nodded and placed the hat on my head. The group nodded in approval and I laughed. I probably looked silly wearing a fancy hat and my nightgown but who cared?

"Here's mine." Jake murmured as he kissed my cheek. I gave a small smile because I realized I still hadn't told him about Edward and I. His arm was in a brace but he looked happy. It looked like a bracelet. It had a wolf statue attached to it and I smiled at him

"Thanks Jake. That's very sweet." He helped me get the bracelet on and wrapped an arm around me.

I saw Alice and Jasper exchange confused looks when they saw the pair of us and Edward who was also holding a package looked less than impressed.

I tried to tell them with my face that it was okay and I'll explain later. They let it go and went back to celebrating.

Jake lead me over to his group where I got a hug and a happy birthday from the group. Embry chuckled

"You know, Jake was up all night trying to carve that wolf statue. With one hand it took him longer than he thought" Jake sighed

"Thanks for sharing that Embry. She needed to know that"

"No it's sweet." I butted in and smiled at him. He kissed my temple

"Thanks" I moved around and spoke to different people. Sue, Felix and Demetri offered me a new hairbrush with a daisy design on the back. It was very pretty.

"Now, open the one from the whole family" Esme said as she presented a box to me

It revealed the loveliest pair of shoes. They had a small heel but were nice blue velvet design. I could wear them with my hat!

"They are so pretty. Thank you." I hugged each of them in turn before Edward gently gave me his one. I opened it and gasped. It was a journal and inside I saw there were compositions.

"Remind me the next time we are near a piano to play these for you." He murmured and I hugged him.

"Are you going to tell Jake?" He whispered in my ear and I sighed. I dreaded having to pull a trigger on Jake but it was time. The sooner he knew the better.

I walked over to Jake and asked him to join me outside.

When we were behind closed doors he looked at me quizzically

"What is it?" I gulped and tucked some hair behind my ear

"Jake. You are such an amazing man and you took care of me. Your friends are incredible and the dinner we had was magical. I just...I can't do it anymore Jake. I can't be with you because...well...I like someone else." Jake's face went grim and he nodded

"I suspected as much when I saw you and Cullen were on friendly terms again and he gave you his own present. So am I going to be used again like a pawn when you two have another argument? Then break it off when you make up?" He hissed and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry Jake. I really am. You deserve so much more than me." He nodded and scoffed

"Yes. Yes I do." He then took off and left the carriage. I felt horrible telling him this when he came to celebrate my birthday. I fiddled with his bracelet and I decided to keep it on. It meant that despite what happened to Jake and my relationship, I would always carry a part of him with me.

Esme popped out a moment later and hugged me. She really was the mother I had always dreamed of having.

"Go on. Edward's waiting inside." She murmured and I went in and nodded to Edward. He kissed me gently the second I reached his side and he embraced me. I looked over his shoulder and I saw Jake's group leaving. The whole time they were giving me dark looks and I realized that I had done something like this on the worst possible day. What was wrong with me?

"I am a horrible person" I whimpered in Edward's arms. He looked at me worried

"Why?"

"I betrayed Jake's trust as well as his friends."

"But you had to, you didn't love him right?" He asked more for his own surety then my own

"No. I didn't love Jake. He is more of a brother to me." He nodded

"Well you cannot drag on what isn't there. It was better he heard it now then saw it at a worse time and get even more upset. Don't be so hard on yourself Bella." It didn't really comfort me because Jake was there for me when I was sad. He took care of me and now I was shoving it back in his face. His friends probably thought the worst about me.

What do I do?

"Give him time" Edward told me softly as if he read my thoughts. I nodded and hugged him again. I just needed some warmth right now and being here with my real family made it much more pleasant.

That night I enjoyed the full benefit of sleeping next to Edward with his arms around me. Bringing the mattresses together was the best idea I ever had.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I needed a break from the writing. It was getting emotional because of how every time I take one step forward, the reviews take two steps back.**

**So this chapter is here because I know some of you deserve my loyalty to keep writing to you because you keep reviewing but I haven't felt very inspired lately.**

**In fact it was Anne whose review got me to sit my butt down in front of a computer and dedicate this chapter to you. Bless you for your kind words. I do write from the heart and it is a real passion for me.**

**For the next chapter (when that is depending on my break): plots, suspicions and some getting closer together for two of our characters.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the reviews. Some of you are my all time favourite people because you review so frequently and I am so grateful. You keep the story alive and I cannot express my gratitude for your encouragements.**

**On a lighter note, I saw Breaking Dawn on Thursday and OMG! I absolutely loved it. I don't care what those frickin reviewers say- it was the best one. Why? Because it became less about the paranormal aspect and about the relationships again. The whole movie had such a maturity to it that the other films didn't have and though there was less action, the drama gripped you all the way through. Bill Condon did a stunning job on the more adult themes and the final twenty minutes of the film was so chair grippingly good. I was holding my breath for most of it and though I knew what was going to happen I felt myself hissing "DO SOMETHING!" to Edward and Jacob. **

**I won't give away anything to those who have not yet seen it but in the last two minutes was exactly what I knew would happen when I watched Eclipse last year. I knew that was the exact moment where the movie would stop in Part 1 a year ago and I was right. The sequence before that with Bella's lullaby made me cry and then the lead up to the end was stunning. So that's my two cents worth on the film and I say to the film reviewers bugger off and go read the books.**

**The movie also helped me get back in touch with some of the characters and our lovely trio so it was very exciting.**

**Anyway, on to the story and remember, as always, REVIEW:**

Chapter 21

RileyPOV

"I want those Cullens killed and thrown off the train. Every. Last. One. Of. Them." Victoria hissed as she grabbed a shot of vodka and tossed it back. Her hair was messy, untamed, her make up smudged. James was a bit more composed but he was only dressed from the waist down, his face had evidence he had not shaved for a few days. His eyes grim.

"Not before I've had my fun with Bella Swan." He muttered as he downed a shot as well. I sat next to the pair in their...carriage. If you could call it that. The room only had a table, two bottles of vodka, their bedrooms only had one brown drawer and a simple bed with with thin mattress and pillow. Blank. Boring. Everything was stripped from them. I guess their plans didn't go so swimmingly. I reached into my pocket as I spoke

"Believe me when I say the Cullens have a few enemies. It's not going to be enough to easy to get rid of them alone" I brought out a cigar and offered it to a very keen James. I knew how much he loved these things and I need to lure him to join me.

"If you want your favor back with Aro then we need to be a lot sneaker than this. We all need to join together." Victoria scoffed

"We tried that sweetie. It didn't work." I chuckled

"Perhaps sneaky isn't the right term. We have to be _smarter_. I will speak with the others who also are against them being here and we will form a bigger plot together."

"What others?" James asked as he puffed away.

"Oh there are others. I'll introduce you all tomorrow when I set up a meeting. For now, just tell me if you are in or out. There are ways to separate them. There are ways to create traps of treason. We need a loose point in their bond. Something to pull on and separate them all. I understand we can have anything we desire from Aro as a reward for our services and when he sees how we all want them gone then it will be the end. I want to end the Cullens just as much as you do." There was no way I would say I wanted Bella Swan all for myself. James would fight me for it and I plan to use my higher status over him to get her first. He may get sloppy seconds if he's lucky but I saw her first. I saw her that at her house and knew she was meant for me. If those stupid Cullens hadn't got in the way I could have had her that night and savored the warmth of her body but the wait had made me more antsy and I took it out on other girls but I was never truly satisfied. Not yet.

"So what do you say? Are you going to give my plan a try? I mean," I chuckled and gestured around me jokingly

"What else have you got to lose?" The pair nodded

"Fine. We are in."

BPOV

When I woke up I felt funny. I was wrapped in something more than a blanket. It couldn't be...? I was in Edward's arms. It wasn't a dream.

Then it all sunk in. The birthday surprise. Falling for Edward. Jake's disappointment. I pushed thoughts of Jake aside, as selfish as I was. Right now, I just wanted to bask in this new feeling of being in a man's arms and how it sent tingles through my body. I snuggled in closer and closed my eyes. The smell and warmth of him enveloped me and I smiled. I could get use to it. Then thoughts of the future hit me. Thoughts of Edward and I lying in each other's arms all day, making love, kissing, laughing, joking around. Thoughts of Edward waiting for at the altar, him rubbing my feet when my belly is round and big and he does it with such joy in his eyes. The love I give him when I present him dinner and feed him. Him rocking a little girl on his lap and me laughing as she tries to feed him some of her food and as Edward opens his mouth wide to eat it she instead hits him on the nose with it. Us bathing a little green eyed boy like his father who splashed and giggled. Slipping into Edward's arms exhausted every night but content. We make love and sleep in each other's arms only to wake up in the same spot again to repeat another day and it all started here. In this moment in Edward's arms. I saw a genuine future with him, happy, carefree and loving. What more could a girl ask for? In fact it brought a few tears of joy at the thought. I had really fallen for Edward and I giggled. Falling in love felt strange and exhilarating.

"What is so funny Miss Bella?" Edward's voice cooed in my ear as he wrapped his arm more tightly around and brought me as close to his chest as possible. I needed a cover up. Fast. I didn't think either of us were ready for that confession yet. Not that I knew if he loved me yet.

"Your break stinks" I whispered and he huffed

"Well then in that case.." He then covered me with his body and used his hands to tickle me. I squealed and tried to get out of his grasp but he was having none of it.

"Apologize" He ordered. I shook my head

"Never!" He ordered it again only by increasing the tickling and I felt my stomach hurting from so much laughter

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry." He smiled, satisfied and pulled away.

"That's more like it." I stepped away slowly and winked

"I'm sorry you're Eddie Stink Breath" He gasped at first before his eyes darkened. He crawled toward me and I tried to get to my feet and run out but his arm was long enough to grab mine and pull me back. He held me closet to him and turned us around so I was trapped me between him and the wall as he tickled me again

"What was that you were saying?" He teased. I had never laughed so much.

Yep, this was definitely something I wanted in the future.

We walked hand in hand to breakfast where the joyful look on Edward's parents made me realize that I had belonged with Edward all along.

"Good of you to finally join us" Carlisle teased. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and he rested his head on mine as Alice and Rose awwwed and Esme's eyes filled with tears.

I felt so safe in this position, like nothing could harm me. Having Edward's arm around me also reiterated that fact.

"So I think Bella is looking much better and ready to perform again tonight." Carlisle announced with more good news and I smiled. Esme nodded

"We better get back into it soon and then today we need to also start thinking of ideas to work around Rose for when she has to step out."

"Okay but first I want to go and see Paul. He and I are due for a chat." Edward noted before he turned to me and smiled

"Do you want to join me?" I nodded instantly and kept my head where it was. I saw Alice look at something worriedly

"What is it?" I asked. Alice looked at me and gave a small smile

"Jacob's friends are giving you harsh glares." I nodded.

"I can understand. I need to talk to Jake soon. We need to patch up."

"Just give him a day or two Bella. You did hurt his feelings and wounded his pride. The man needs a few days to get himself back up and then he will be able to talk you more easily." Jasper assured me. I guess it made sense because he was a guy and knew how they thought.

"Oh Bella, if you want I can show you so more moves" Emmett said with a grin and I smiled.

"I would like that."

We packed up and I went with Edward to Paul's carriage where the lonely looking elephant turned his head and saw the pair of enter.

"Hey Paul." Edward called gently before he came and sat across from him. Paul looked between us almost unsure.

"It's okay. Bella and I made up. Quite a bit actually." He assured as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Hi Paul. I'm sorry you lost your trust in me. I was silly and jumped to too many conclusions. Can you forgive me?" I offered him my hand and he just lay there looking at it for a long time. I pulled back a little disappointed.

"It's okay. He needs a bit more time." Edward soothed before he turned to the elephant again.

"She means a lot to me Paul. She's so kind and sweet and funny and intelligent. She is my equal. I know you like her. You have to trust me when I say she will take care of me and I will take care of her. When you are ready to open to her again let me know but I just felt I needed to say that." He began to stand up but Paul placed his trunk on Edward's hand and pushed him to sit down again. I giggled a little.

"So bossy. I thought that was Gerry's job" Edward mumbled with a wink. Then Paul turned to me and I held my breath. He placed his trunk in front of me and flapped the tip a bit before he shoved me back a bit. I fell back into the hay and Edward chuckled

"No Paul!" He helped me back up and I looked at Paul confused.

"Paul she is a girl. You cannot do the nudge to a girl. It's just for us boys. Okay?" Paul's eyes drooped a little and he placed his trunk on my lap. I smiled and stroked it gently. His skin felt like sandpaper but so warm as well.

"Thank you Paul. I'm glad I could be a buddy." Edward and I fed Paul and said our goodbyes. I felt glad to give Paul some company because he did look a bit lonely. He wasn't as sociable as Gerry was and I saw that Edward felt close to him so therefore he also meant something to me.

We joined the Cullens again and Emmett helped me onto the mattress to show me some more techniques. It felt good to get back into the swing of things.

CaiusPOV

I groaned with pleasure as I released inside Jessica. She had her eyes closed the whole time and she appeared very distant. It made it hard to sustain an erection but I knew that next time I would have to get her more focussed on me. I groped a breast and leaned in

"Wakey wakey" Jessica opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes held no emotion. In fact they looked more angrier than normal. Was she angry that I interrupted her thoughts? The nerve of the girl

"Am I so boring that there something else to occupy your thoughts my dear?" Jessica just shrugged and looked away

"I never found you interesting Caius." I saw red and wrapped my hand around her neck squeezing her air supply a little. She gasped and choked

"And what _exactly_ is that suppose to mean?" I squeezed a little more and she clawed at my hand

"Did you maybe find a lover you occupies your time better? Does he give you more pleasure than I do?" She wept and coughed till I saw a bit of blood come out with the cough and I released immediately. Crap! What did I do?  
>"What is that?" I asked and sat up. Jessica wiped the blood off her mouth and she stopped as if she realized something before she turned to me and hissed<p>

"What did you do to me?" I felt a chill come over me.  
>"Nothing. You are obviously more fragile then a girl should be." She got out of the bed and covered herself with a robe<p>

"Aro shall hear of this. Mark my word." She ran off out of the carriage and I gulped

"This is not good" I muttered to myself before I held my head in my hands in frustration.

JessicaPOV

I smirked as I stepped out of Caius' carriage. Now that he thinks he is the cause of the blood then I use it to my advantage in getting the operation. Carlisle will be so pleased. It will add well to our story in front of Aro today. For now I wanted some love from my fiance. I rushed inside to my carriage and into my room where Mike was fast asleep. I jumped into the bed which startled him. He turned to me and rubbed his eyes

"What is it my love?" I pounced on him and smothered him with kisses. He grunted in surprise as he fell back onto the mattress and then found himself wrapping his arms around me as he returned my kisses of affection.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked softly between kisses. I just kissed him back and smiled

"Oh nothing. I just want to make love to the man who means everything to me. Is that a problem?" I asked innocently. He chuckled

"No not at all. He is a lucky man to be given the honor of making love to such a beautiful woman" He said back and then kissed me deeply.

I could never tell Mike what was wrong with me, it would ruin the perception he has of me and maybe he would regret choosing me to be his wife. The sooner I got the operation done the better. With that thought out of the way, I took off my robe and leaned back in for some good old fun with my lover and soon to be husband.

BPOV

The night was a great success and we all celebrated as we headed back to the carriage. On the way out I saw Aro shouting at Caius about something. Caius looked him with a guilty face and I wandered what that was about. However Carlisle's grin at the pair of them told me he knew something I didn't. I wanted to know what but I needed to find the right time to ask him.

As well all settled in for the night Carlisle told us that he needed to head into the City with Aro in the morning so we should carry on as normal and he would be back in time for the show.

"Why are you going?" I was the first to ask. He smiled and said

"I am just helping a friend. I need to be there as a medical advisor." Strange. What did that mean? Esme's eyes told me to let it go so I did. I settled back into Edward's arms and I smiled. Today was was one of the better days I had and I was glad. The feelings I had for Edward were so different to the ones I had for Jake. At the time, in my moments of vulnerability, I had confused friendship with love. It was always Edward and I saw that. It was the only reason I kept thinking about him. All the time as well. The next step would be finding a way to tell him but I knew that would be the tricky part because I wasn't sure whether he felt that way just yet and I didn't want to scare him away or embarrass myself. What do I do? The comforting smile on Edward's face as he held me close made me forget my troubles at that moment I closed my eyes. I felt at peace for the first time in a very long time.

**There you go. Time for those reviews. (rubs hands in anticipation)**

**Next chapter: Something gets cancelled. Something gets asked. Someone notices something and of course a very special something happens.**

**Hehe I'm cruel but no giveaways. Sorry ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

BPOV

I woke up when I felt a tickle on my neck. It was slow and steady. There was an arm around my waist that pulled me into something solid. It certainly wasn't a wall so I smiled and snuggled into it. Yet another morning in Edward's arms was the best feeling in the world.

"I could get use to this" I heard him whisper gently. I smiled as I turned and snuggled up into his chest.

"I am already use to this." I added as I pressed a gentle kiss on his chest where his heart was.

The door opened gently and Rose entered with a small smile on her face

"You are awake." She said in slightly surprise. I nodded and called back in the same gentle tone

"How are you feeling?" Rose sighed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands

"I will be glad when the morning sickness ends and I get up at such an ungodly hour." I felt for her. Having a baby always had prices but I knew that Rose thought just like I did when I say it would be well worth it.

"Is Emmett taking care of you?" Edward asked. She nodded with a big smile

"Makes me feel like Princess even when I know that soon I will look like a whale." I giggled and sat up slowly

"You will never look like a whale Rosie. Don't be silly." She shook her head and went back to her mattress

"Just wait till you have a baby. Then you'll understand." I felt my heart leap at the thought of babies. I already envisioned little green eyed children in my dreams but even now I spared a thought for them. Rose interrupted my thoughts with a chuckle. I looked at her and she was looking at Edward and me with a knowing smile

"You two do not need any encouragement in that department." I looked at Edward and I could tell that he was a family man just by the loving smile he was giving. His eyes looked at mine with so much adoration and I knew that a family together in future was becoming more and more likely.

When we got up and went to breakfast I saw Alice sitting with Jasper at his seat and he had his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat next to Alice. She looked down sadly

"Aro is canceling Jasper's act."

"What?" Edward shouted. Alice took a bite of her fruit and shook her head

"He says it is not drawing any crowds or additional money. Jasper's charm and techniques would have to used somewhere else." I was getting so angry now. Jasper had no act and he wasn't even recommended something different.

"I'm sure Jasper is talented in plenty of other areas. Don't give up on magic" Rose said soothingly. Alice rubbed his back since Jasper was so quiet and still didn't say anything. I knew I had to help him. I had to figure out how to get him back in the show or Aro could do a variety of things to him. I shuddered at the thought.

Esme arrived shortly after and was informed of the news. She also gave Jasper a big hug and she whispered some things to him.

I hated seeing Jasper so depressed and at one point he walked off with a quick mutter

"Don't follow me". Alice was so unsure of what to do but she stayed at his request. She pushed her plate of food away and sat there contemplating.

"Jasper's act attracted crowds. I don't know what Aro is talking about. He gets more people before the show then I do." I squinted my eyes in suspicion. Something was not right.

"Carlisle should be back this evening so I suggest we all take some time today to get our heads clear. Alice take care of Jasper today." Esme said as she was in charge and we all went our separate ways.

"Poor Jasper" I commented sadly as I walked with Edward back to the carriage.

"He will be fine. Once he has gotten over the shock of it then we can start to figure out to help him" Edward said as he wrapped an arm around me.

We went inside the carriage and sat on our mattresses.

"Now, where were we?" He said with a little growl as he wrapped his arms around me making me squeal.

He pulled us down onto the covers before he hovered over me and looked down at my face searching for something.

"I want to try something so stay perfectly still" He whispered before leaned down and I felt my breath hitch. This was it. Our kiss.

"Don't move" He said as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips gently against mine. My heart was doing flips and my skin felt so tingly.

He pulled away gently before he leaned back in and made the kiss deeper. I wrapped my arms around me and pulled him as close to me as I could. Edward took that as a sign to explore my body with his hands. He traced my curves of my body going down my hips to my thighs and to my calves before he went back up and reached my hair where he stroked it gently.

We broke the kiss to take a breath and I panted gently. My whole body was on fire. It was unlike anything I had experienced before and I wanted more. I had become addicted so quickly.

As Edward and I continued to kiss and get comfortable with each other I knew there would be a price because neither of us were aware that Tanya had peeked into the window and saw us kissing on the bed. Her face was not pleased at all.

CarlislePOV

The doctor had just come out of the operating room while he dried his hands of any more blood. I watched him approach me with faded breath. My heart was racing.

"Mr. Cullen, Jessica has been stabilized. It took us over an 30 minutes to get her heart pumping normally again. It seems you were right about the blood clots. When we tried to remove any then her heart would react and pump rapidly. They cannot be removed." My heart sank and I gulped

"But that doesn't make sense. They are hurting her. She is coughing up blood and struggling to breathe." The doctor nodded

"Yes I understand but at the same time they are keeping her alive. If we removed any then her heart would give out in a few minutes. We were lucky to have noticed this before we tried anything further. At this point I would recommend letting her live the rest of her life comfortably because none of our modern day medicine can her help her now. The poor girl should suffer as less as possible." The news hit home and felt a tear drop down my cheek. I hated things like this where I was vulnerable and could not help a lost soul. Jessica was still a child and at this point she may have a year or two left in her. How could I break her and Mike's heart?

I couldn't tell her. Either of them. This was my burden and I would help her till her last breath.

I sat down and cried it out before I had to put on my brave face in front of the poor girl when I took her back.

BPOV

That night Carlisle came home with a big smile on his face and I saw Jessica at his side. She looked a little pale but happy. Was it...was Jessica the one who went to the hospital?

"There you are!" Esme exclaimed as she kissed Carlisle and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a long time. It was great to see two people in love reunited after just a day of separation.

Angela, Ben, Mike and Jessica joined us for dinner and we had a good laugh. At one point Mike cleared his throat and turned us

"Thank you so much for your support and your congratulations. I finally get to marry the girl of my dreams and I ask that you all attend our wedding though it would have to be private. I don't want us to draw any more attention. We were lucky with Aro since he punished Caius for hurting Jessica enough to send her to the hospital. Now I just want us to move forward and start the rest of our lives together. We called a priest in the next town to come and wed us tomorrow night here in this carriage if you would be willing to share it for our ceremony." Esme clapped excitedly

"Oh but of course. Anything for you two." With some more hugs we called it a night and went to bed.

I woke up at some point in the night to Carlisle tossing and turning and I got worried. Nightmares were never fun.

"Jessica!" He hissed as he tossed again and I sat up to listen a bit more.

He didn't say anything else and his shifting ceased after about ten minutes but I just sat there and stared at him. He was dreaming about Jessica. It only meant that we had not heard the whole story. Carlisle was hiding something. This circus always had secrets but now it was different. This time it was within the family. Carlisle was hiding from us as Aro was also hiding something about Jasper's act.

The next morning Edward brought me breakfast in bed and I laughed as he stumbled from one mattress to another without trying to spill the food and drinks. We sat down, ate and cuddled. I even was brave enough to steal a kiss or two from him which made him smile even more.

"Bella I feel horrible that I have not had a proper date with you yet. Would you like to do something tomorrow night? Just the two of us?" I nodded instantly

"I would be a fool to say no to you" I giggled and kissed his cheek. I smothered some more butter on my piece of bread and took a bite while Edward slathered his with honey and we took turns feeding each other little bits of it. It seemed being in Edward's company and doing this like this- eating together, sleeping together and cuddling- it all felt so natural to us. It was like it was meant to be.

At one point Edward and I sat in a comfortable silence and basked in our time alone together before Edward chuckled

"It was so funny watching the cook tell off one of the staff today. The cook was shouting something to him in French and the assistant boy was telling him to speak English. The cook showed him how to cut something with a knife and when the assistant boy was getting arrogant and too confident about his knife skills and beating the cook, the cook almost tossed a knife at him which sent the boy running off like a little girl. He even did the squeals. It was so funny. It was something you had to have seen." He said as he started laughing out loud. I could just picture it. The cook trying to toss a knife at the boy who missed and suddenly, as if lightning struck me, the idea made me bolt up and gasp at Edward

"That's it!" Edward looked at me confused

"That's what?"

"That can be Jasper's new act. Knife tossing. I mean you said how entertaining it was at the idea of someone angry tossing a knife at someone stupid. Jasper can do that as an act." Edward thought about it for a second before scratching his head

"Can Jasper even throw a knife?" I smiled

"We can ask and Jasper can definitely train to do it."

"With whom? The cook?" Edward sniggered. I smiled

"What an excellent idea!" Edward looked at me with shock

"Bella that man was aimed to hit someone with a knife in real life. Jasper's life would be at stake with him. The act itself is about aiming at the areas around the person." I shrugged and stood up

"Then Jasper would have to work twice as hard to not get the cook angry. Come on!" Edward sighed and followed me out.

We found Jasper and Alice sitting on a grassy patch of land and talking between themselves. I told Jasper my idea and he thought about it for a while

"I would need to get a partner for the act but I can try. Anything to continue working. If you don't have any work then you get tossed off. I don't want that for Alice or myself." Alice bounced

"I'll be your partner."

"But Alice you already have an act." She nodded

"That is true but my face is covered from the nose down with the Egyptian silk mask. They couldn't recognize me and therefore I can be myself on the stage with you." Jasper smiled and hugged her

"Sounds perfect all though I would have to work twice as hard to get my aims right and not hit you." Alice smiled

"You better not hit me or you are in deep trouble." It seemed the problem was solved for now. Jasper said he would talk to the cook tomorrow and see if he knows anything about knife tossing. It also helped that Jasper spoke some French so he may actually understand the man.

Later that day when we had nothing to do we arranged for the Priest to get set up in the carriage and Mike was standing there pacing nervously. The ceremony was in twenty minutes and he was sweating heavily. I winked at Edward who was with the Cullen men trying to calm him down. I had never seen a person that nervous before.

Jessica was putting on a simple knee length white dress on in the next room. Us girls were getting her hair and makeup sorted and when we looked at her at the end we all felt ourselves tear up. She was so beautiful. She was glowing with happiness and love.

Alice, Rose, Ang and I were her bridesmaids and we walked into the living area of the carriage where the men were gathered around Mike and the Priest and we each went to our partners. Carlisle had kindly offered to walk Jessica down the very small aisle towards Mike who went from sweating to crying as he saw her approaching. He was more emotional then Jessica was and it was sweet and funny at the same time. Though I could also tell that it meant so much to him and how much he loved her and waited for this moment. It was finally happening and I wished them both so much happiness. It also made me think of my own wedding to happen in future with Edward. I could see myself walking down the aisle in a long white gown and saying my vows to a very handsomely dressed Edward. It would be magical.

The ceremony began and the Priest said a prayer for the couple before getting them recite their vows.

"Do you Michael, take Jessica, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse as long as you both shall live?" Mike nodded and placed a ring on her finger

"I will." He asked Jessica the same questions and she placed a ring on his finger as she smiled up at Mike

"I will." Esme was dabbing the tears forming around her eyes and Carlisle looked at the pair with a half smile. He looked more sad then happy. Now I really needed to know what was going on.

"Michael and Jessica have pledged their loyalty to each other and to God as they are united in vows and by the exchanging of rings. By the power vested in me, by this state, in the name of the Father, of the Son and Holy Ghost, I proclaim that they are now husband and wife. Michael, you may kiss your bride." Mike and Jess kissed deeply as we all clapped for them and the pair hugged each other as the tears fell.

It was contagious and suddenly everyone was crying. We all got to hug the pair before the alcohol and gifts were passed around.

"Oh Bella, I have never been so happy in my life." Jessica sighed as she sipped from her glass and looked at Mike talking to Ben and Edward with a big smile on his face. The boys were patting his shoulder and sharing a joke.

"You and Mike are very lucky to have each other but I know that you will both take care of one another and live a long and happy life together. I can feel it." I said as I wrapped an arm around her.

"You did the right thing. You told Mike how you felt and look, you are married. Good things do happen." She sobbed and nodded.

"I have been so foolish in the past, Bella, and now I have been given a second chance to take my life back and live it the way I wanted to. Life is so short Bella so I cannot waste another second thinking about 'What if?'. I needed to start my new life now and do the things I should have done a long time ago." I smiled at her confession. It gave me some new found courage to see us all out of this Circus at some point. Soon.

"Well you did the right thing and I will always be there if you need to talk Jess." She nodded and hugged me before I winked

"Now go and join your husband. He looks a bit lonely without you." She giggled and went over to him where the pair shared a quick kiss before Mike wrapped his arms around her from behind and continued his discussion with Ben and Edward.

I however had other business to deal with. I approached Carlisle and cleared my throat

"Carlisle, I need to speak with you outside. Alone." He gave his glass to Esme before he followed me to the end of the carriage. I closed the door behind us and we were the small little hallway between the outside of the carriage track that lead to another one and to the rest of our rooms. It was quiet here and I needed Carlisle to have a space where he could talk freely.

"Carlisle what is going on? Something is troubling you and I don't know if anyone else can see it but I can. You know something about Jessica. What is it?" Carlisle gave a little smile and shook his head

"It was just a long day yesterday with at the hospital. Everything is fine." I shook my head and stared him down. He may be my guardian at the moment but I was not having him walk around me like this.

"She is my friend and I will not stand to see you keep something from me and from her. You are not sleeping well, you call out her name in your sleep, you are eating less and you are watching her and Mike so sadly that you think you are at a funeral and not a wedding. Carlisle, don't put this weight on your shoulders. You have to tell someone. Tell me." Carlisle turned and braced his hands up on the window.

"Bella...if I...if I tell you this...you have to promise me that you will not utter a word to anyone. Not to Jessica, to Mike, to the family. No one. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Carlisle took a deep breath

"Do you promise to not say a word and bare this burden with me because you know you cannot do anything about it and out of the goodness of your heart you will keep silent?" Now I was confused but I nodded

"I promise." Carlisle sighed and turned to me as he approached me slowly. He stood so close to me and he looked down at me with so much grief and despair. He tucked his lips inside his mouth in thought. Maybe he was trying to figure out how to tell me but I knew I needed to hear this. Carlisle needed to get it off his chest for his own health and sanity and I needed to know why he was so distant lately.

"Bella..." He began quietly before he took a deep breath again and our eyes met. A final understanding of our silence and agreement to share this weight together. I braced myself and held my breath. He leaned down and whispered in my ear

"Jessica is dying."

**End of Chapter 22.**

**Hehe. I'm cruel aren't I? REVIEWS! Reviews if you want more drama and more chapters.**

**Chapter 23: Jake re-enters. Things are not the same any more. Caius learns the truth about Jessica. Jasper trains for his new act and Bella learns to carry this new knowledge and understanding with Carlisle.**


	23. Chapter 23

**It seems a shame to hear that some people can call me the b word when they don't even know what the final outcome will be to this story. Jessica will play a significant role but I should remind you all, include the one who feels the right to abuse my story and myself in such a way, that is is a BELLA and EDWARD story. If you want a Jessica story then there are plenty of them on the website. **

**I will not tolerant such remarks from people and wasting my time and readers'. Either you can switch to one that suits you or you can calm down and have faith in my writing. There is no drama if everything gets patched up early. The story would get boring and fizzle into nothing. **

**A good story grips and remains dramatic so I suggest those who feel the right to judge my writing to take a moment ask yourselves if you can achieve the same responsibility to please all parties.**

**On that note, here is the next chapter. Taken a while because in lead up to Xmas I have had a lot of extra curricular activities to finish up as well as do my xmas shopping. So here is another one and sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 23

BPOV

I choked up and covered my mouth with my hand to cover up my sobs. I didn't think the situation would be this dire.

"Carlisle...is...is there not anything we can do?" He shrugged

"I have faith. I always do. I just want both of us to be prepared for the worst. The doctors can't seem to help her and I can't do anything because I don't have a surgical license."

"You can get one! You can get one and then try to help Jessica!" I suggested frantically. Carlisle seemed hesitant.

"Bella...getting my license is not that simple. I need years of training for it. Jessica doesn't have that long. If the time comes and I have to go against the law to save a girl's life then I will. I just need to do some more reading on it." Was that hope? Perhaps it was but like Carlisle said, some things need to be prepared for.

"Let's just forget about it now. Tonight is a night of celebration and I want us both to put on happy and brave faces for her." Carlisle instructed as he opened the door to let me back into the hallway.

"Speak for yourself Carlisle. You need to work on your acting face." I huffed we walked back to join the group.

I watched Jessica and Mike cutting some cake and I realized that my view of their relationship was changing rapidly. Mike and Jess will have to overcome the greatest obstacle of them all to be together. I don't know how Mike's heart would take.

As I lay in bed that night I understood the pressure of holding this myself. I was struggling to sleep. As well as thinking about Jess' dilemma, what would happen if Edward or I faced that problem? How would we cope? I knew if it was Edward I would never be the same person again. I would jump in front of the car or wrestle a tiger a for him. Anything to keep him alive. That's when I knew that it definitely was love that I was feeling. I was in love with Edward Cullen and I knew I had to tell him every day of my life.

When I did manage to get some sleep I woke up to the early morning sun shining down on me and I sighed.

The worries in my life as well as the lack of Edward's warmth at the moment made it not the best day I've started with.

I rolled myself out of the bed and got dressed before I walked slowly out of the carriage. The road leading to the food tent felt longer than usual. The distance was strange. I walked for what felt like miles before I reached it and I found the group sitting in a corner.

I sat down next to Edward and munched on some fruit and bread.

"Why are you so quiet Bella?" Esme asked gently. She placed her hand on top of mine in concern.

"I had a rough night that is all. I didn't sleep very well." Alice sighed

"Oh gosh. That's horrible. What happened?" I pretended to be clueless though I knew what was going on and it pained me to lie to them

"I'm not sure. Must have been something I ate last night." Rose narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously so I just avoided her glances and continued to eat.

I excused myself to go do nature's bidding. Once around the tent I did my business in a bush and cleaned myself up before starting to head back in then I heard a distinct voice behind one of the tents

"You ungrateful slut!" I followed the sound till I saw Caius shaking Jessica who just grinning at him

"There is nothing you can do Caius. I hated every second I was with you and soon I will be free of you forever. Then you can find yourself another whore to entertain your _style_ of fornication. I wish you all the luck in the world." Caius snarled and slapped Jessica hard across the face. I gasped and covered my mouth instantly to not give myself away.

"You would dare talk to me like that. I am one of the Volturi brothers and I can have you thrown off the train in the middle of the night when no one is around. Even your precious Cullens couldn't help you then. Get out of my sight you disgusting wench." He hissed in her face on the ground. Jessica got up and walked away without a care. Caius had to compose himself before he walked off as well and I was fuming.

Jessica was not in the best of health and he would dare hit her like that. Something had to be done.

I walked back to the group and told them what happened. Carlisle and I shared a understanding and our anger was different from the others. Emmett, Edward and Jasper wanted to rip Caius' heart out while Alice, Rose and Esme wanted to rip off a more...private area.

"Does Aro know of Jessica's marriage?" I asked them and Esme shook her head

"Then we need to tell him. Only he can relinquish any relationship she may have with Caius."

"But Caius is his brother. He would always go on his brother's side" Rose countered.

"I have seen Aro shout and hit Caius before a show. If Caius is harming any person or good that benefits the Circus then he feels the wrath of Aro. I have no doubt of it. The Circus has a structure and laws. I have come to see that over the last few weeks and now is the time to use it to our advantage. Marriage is a contract made by two people and God. He cannot break that." I told them. Alice smiled at me and nodded  
>"Well said Bella. It's good to see you taking charge and standing on your own two feet." It did feel good. I could see how proud everyone was and I knew we needed to set a plan soon.<p>

On the way to the tent for rehearsal I saw Jake sitting at the food tent alone. Everyone else was gone to do their chores and preparation so I told everyone I would catch up with them.

I walked over to Jake and I sat down opposite him. He snorted instantly

"Well if it's the Queen of Attention herself." He then took out a little whiskey bottle from his pocket and downed it down instantly.

"Jake...don't be this way. You know I care about you." Jake slammed a fist on the table

"Did you even once consider talking to me about this? Did you consider my feelings in the situation? No, you just decided to get out of the relationship and go to another man. Your selfishness makes me sick." He turned in his chair and vomited loudly.

"It's not my selfishness Jake. Stop the drinking. I'm not worth you getting drunk." I muttered gently. Jake just laughed

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. You know you still have feelings for me. I just have to make you see it." He then stood up and stumbled out of the tent and I made sure he made it back to his carriage okay before I walked into the Cullen tent to get ready.

After a few hours of rehearsing I gathered the Cullens and Mike to go see Aro and explain the situation.

Aro was seated at his desk filling out some papers and he looked at the group in surprise.

"What is going on?"

"Aro, we have a confession to make about Jessica and Caius." I started. Aro chuckled and pushed his papers to one side before resting his chin on his interlaced fingers.

"I knew Caius could never be as discrete as that. However it is permitted." Esme cleared her throat

"Aro, Jessica and Mike were married last night by a local priest." Aro lifted an eyebrow

"Indeed. Is there any proof of this union?" Mike placed his wedding certificate on the desk and Aro scanned it before he leaned back in his chair

"So, you want me to terminate Caius and Jessica's relationship?" We all echoed in agreement. Aro thought deeply about this

"You know I should have you all punished for doing this behind my back. I am Aro Volturi and know everything that goes on in my Circus. To make me feel like an idiot is a huge mistake on your part. So unless you have a damn good reason as to why I should not punish you for this then say it now." He answered back so calmly. He had the nerve to speak to us like naughty children. I kept my calm and spoke out

"Caius has been abusing Jessica throughout the relationship. He has been hitting her and calling her names. I have been witness to this as has the rest of Cullens." Aro nodded

"So you think I should punish my younger brother instead of you? Why should I do that?" He countered before I leaned forward and hissed

"Because you claim to be a good man. A gentleman. Those who do bad deeds should be punished whether they are friend or family. Your brother did a bad thing to Jessica who is part of the show. If he had hit her any harder she may have had brain damage and your show would suffer a loss of an act meaning you would have to find the money and time to replace her. Or you could go down the other route and terminate a relationship you approved verses a legal binding marriage approved by God. Who do you think should get the fair treatment?" Aro grinned at me and clapped

"Bravo Miss Swan. You have a backbone indeed. That fire in your eyes is back, the ones I saw from the first night and it gets me excited again. Very well, I am an honest and fair man. There is legal proof of Mike and Jessica's union and enough witnesses to terminate the relationship. I will speak with Caius tonight before the show and have a document signed up to confirm it. You are all dismissed."

I received a lot of pats of the back as we exited the carriage and I felt proud to do this for Jessica. She deserved it.

That night we performed strongly and were ready to celebrate our night's success. As we made our way to the carriage we saw Jessica and Mike hugging in their carriage and I saw such delight on Jessica's face and I knew I had done my job.

However in approaching our carriage we noticed Caius standing there, beet red in the face and fists clenched

"You would dare take what's mine!" Carlisle stepped forward

"You have no power over Jessica any more. Go back to your dungeon and find another wench who wants to do your sick fantasies."

"You dare judge and sneer a Volturi brother? Oh just you wait Cullens. Your downfall will be soon and swift. When that time comes I shall have first choice of how to get rid of you." He then pointed his finger at me and his eyes darkened even more

"Especially you"

"Your threats are empty Caius. Goodnight." Esme spat before the group headed inside. Caius cackled and pointed more fingers

"Just you wait Cullens just you wait!" We slammed the outside door shut and locked it.

Then we went to our newly decorated bedroom area and closed the drapes. We finally had our privacy and everyone went to their beds with their partners. I felt safe in Edward's arms and we stayed up and talked about the show and what to work on tomorrow.

I felt like I was getting a good routine now. Edward's arms in the morning. Eat. Leisure time. Rehearsal. Eat. Show Preparation. Showtime. Supper. Edward's arms. Sleep." There were variations but that was the idea and I liked it. Despite the drama I liked the company I had. I had no idea what awaited me tomorrow but I certainly hoped it was a lot calmer than today and with everything that happened with Jake, Aro and Caius, I was exhausted.

**Reviews! Thanks!**

**Chapter 24: More plots from an unlikely pair. Bella and Jasper work on his act and Bella gets the ultimate surprise.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Just got back two days ago from a surprise family holiday to Australia. Oooo lol so straight back into it cause I know some of you, my loyal and faithful readers, have been kept waiting.**

**Here you go:**

**Chapter 24**

JamesPOV

I groaned loudly as I released inside her. The stress and current dilemmas washed away. If only for a few moments. The bliss I felt was amazing. Even if I was thinking about a certain doe eyed brunette. It didn't really matter to me at the moment that it wasn't Bella beneath me. I just needed some distraction and a companion to help me plot the downfall of that putrid family.

I panted deeply and eventually laughed along with Tanya. She needed it as much as I did.

"Well that was...unexpected." She giggled and let out a deep breath. I smirked

"It takes two to tango and you aren't half bad yourself." Not entirely true. I did all the work. She just lay flat on her back and wrapped her legs around my waist. She was like a lazy cat.

Though I normally like my women more enthusiastic I was actually glad Tanya didn't do anything. It helped me picture Bella a lot easier. However Tanya and I had the same idea since she also wanted Edward. Maybe she was thinking of him but I couldn't care less. I'd rather the bastard end up thrown over the moving train but I needed Tanya as she needed me. We both had the same idea- to split the pair up. I couldn't jeopardise my chances not when I had Caius who also wanted to help. Victoria was taking care of him so to speak in the next room. My sister and I plotted better after a good sex workout. Now I knew the team was coming together. It was only a matter of time. Myself, Victoria, Tanya, Caius and Riley. The Cullens had better watch out.

"Get us a glass of vodka darling" Tanya cooed as she stroked my cheek. I rolled my eyes and did as instructed. I needed her on my side so I just walked out of my room and into now almost empty liquor cabinet to pour myself and Tanya a drink.

Soon the wench would be taking orders from me.

"I see you have the same idea" Victoria called. I looked over my shoulder and she was approaching me, stark naked. She was never ashamed of her body and I guess she and Caius enjoyed the slightly experimental stuff which wasn't quite to my taste so I guessed she got the satisfaction she needed.

"Tanya a good lay?" She asked casually as she poured herself a drink.

"She's good enough and Caius?" She shrugged

"He's not brawny like Emmett but I still enjoyed it." She downed the drink in one hit and placed it down on the table and walked off

"See you after three more rounds brother" She called as she walked into her room and closed the door.

Three more rounds with Tanya? Hmmm not sure if I liked her enough to have that much more bed time with her but I can give it a go.

I came back into the room and handed the now lounging Tanya her drink. She rested her head on her elbow and supported herself on her side with her other arm which in turn perked her breasts up.

"Tell me something James. What is it about this Bella girl that has you so infatuated? Is not lust instead of love?" I snorted at the thought. No, Bella was more than that. She was proof that I could get anything I wanted and she would be the prize I needed daily reminder of when re-calling the day I defeated that group of conniving twits.

"Bella means more to me than you can dream of and I should be asking you the same question Tanya. If you fucked Edward a few times I think your lust would melt away and then you'd be stuck with this boy. I'd rather just throw his whole family off the train." Tanya sighed

"I'd rather keep him as a pet. My little bedroom pet as a reminder of the day we defeated that group of conniving twits." I sniggered. Touche.

"You do realize that we kept the two alive then they would try to find whatever way they can to be together. So how do you suggest we separate them?" I asked her as a challenge. Let's see if she was brains as well as beauty,

"If I had a say I would shoot that girl. She is nothing but a waste to this circus but since you want her so much then they are to be separated as much as possible. Set rules with Aro when the time is right that they are forbidden to be seen together and then we take it from there." She suggested as she finished her drink.

That was not the most ingenious idea. Even I could come up with something better. Just...not right now.

"Now come on tiger. I want at least three more rounds out of you." She purred as lay back and opened her legs.

Hmph. This woman either had good eavesdropping ears or was just a plain mindreader. Either way I couldn't deny the fun way to pass the time before the group assembled for it's next meeting. Something big was on it's way. I could feel it. The Cullens would be gone by the end of the week.

BPOV

I watched in amusement as Jasper kept getting hit by the French chef on the back of the head for his knife handling skills. Jasper had a large wooden board set up in the backyard behind the train and he was having throwing lessons. Alice and Carlisle were cheering him on. Edward and Emmett were making bets on how many more times Jasper could get hit on the head before he lost it and threw it at the chef. Esme, Rose and I just watched in amusement.

"I must say Bella this is a brilliant idea if Jasper gets it right." Esme murmured to me. I nodded

"I couldn't let Jasper sit backstage heartbroken and without an act. He would not last under Aro's watchful eye." I said back to her. Rose smiled and wrapped her shoulder around me

"Well Bella you are blessing to the family. What you have done for everyone including my brother is beyond incredible. Thank you." I smiled at her and we watched on. Jasper was showing signs of frustration and Emmett was watching anxiously for his first signs of a crack. I shook my head and cheered out

"GO JASPER!" Then for whatever reason, Jasper's aims got better and better. Emmett watched in horror and turned to me, jaw dropped.

"Bella be quiet! You are costing me twenty dollars!" Carlisle turned to Emmett in shock

"Are you betting against your brother Emmett Cullen?" Emmett pointed to Edward

"He started it. He's in it too" Edward raised his hands in surrender

"My hands are clean."

"Whatever" I called back. Emmett and Edward's death glares said it all.

"I'll go for the arms you go for the legs." Edward instructed Emmett as they jogged towards me. I squealed and ran far away. The boys were close pursuit and I did a side dodge before I took off back to the family.

"Help! Help!" I called. Alice and Esme were laughing so hard and I looked over my shoulder to see Emmett almost behind me. I saw him do a jump to tackle me and I leaped to the side out of the way. Emmett landed flat on his face with a loud THUD.

The whole group cheered and roared and I went behind the French chef. No one would mess with him.

Edward stopped in front of him and said something to the man in French. I didn't know he spoke another language. However the men exchanged a few words before the traitor of a chef pulled me out from behind him and gave me to Edward. Edward had a wicked grin and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Put me down this minute Edward Anthony Cullen!" Edward chuckled

"Oh dear. She is using my full name. Don't worry she did say this minute so I've got a minute to do what I want with her." He patted my bottom and I growled

"Edward! I'm warning you!" He put me down and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I was trapped up against his chest and he looked down at me

"Now what?" He asked gently. I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips which he accepted and it was enough for me to notice his grip loosen so I bobbed down and out of his arms before I took off back to where I stood before next to Alice and Esme. I pulled my tongue out and Edward pouted before he put his hands in pocket and kicked a pebble in sadness.

"Nawwww Bella. Go cheer him up." Rose said to me and I sighed as I came back to Edward and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry." He grinned and chuckled.

"Tricked ya'." He wrapped his arms around me as well and nuzzled my neck. I giggled as I felt my heart do leaps being in his warm embrace. This must be what love felt like.

The shouts of the French chef brought us back to the current moment we turned to see Jasper hitting the target correctly again.

I was proud of him for trying this new act and picking it up so quickly. For every knife he got spot on he got a kiss from Alice. It was so sweet. Then again, for every one he got wrong he got a whack on the head from the Chef. It was a very bittersweet situation for him. The thought sent me in a fit of giggles.

~IOTBT~

After the show we got changed and ready to come back to the carriage. I walked into the bedroom and saw the girls giggling and squealing at my entrance. I was confused till I saw the midnight blue dress lying on my side of the mattress followed by a note.

I walked over and picked it up.

Be ready in twenty minutes

Edward

A huge smile spread on my face as the Cullen ladies helped me get ready. My hair flowed down in curls and the dress fit me perfectly.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and I opened it to reveal a dressed up Edward stood in front of me holding a daisy.

I smiled at him and he give me a big toothy grin

"For you my lady" He said as he gave me the flower. I accepted graciously as he escorted me to the hallway at the front of the carriage.

Then to my surprise there was a candlelit table set up along with some more daisies in a vase in the centre of the table.

"Oh Edward. It's lovely." He helped me into a chair on one side before he sat opposite me.

Soon Carlisle and Emmett entered also formally dressed and carrying trays and of food and drinks.

I giggled at Emmett exaggerating his posture to look taller and prouder as he set my champagne glass in front of me. Carlisle looked a lot more relaxed and winked at me as he set up my appetizer in front of me.

This reminded me a lot of Jacob's dinner date but the only difference was I felt a lot more relaxed and happier here. I also couldn't take my eyes off the man opposite me who was looking right through me. It was like he was staring at my soul.

Jasper also entered pushing in a music player and and setting it up. Then the men nodded to each other and walked out.

"What did it take for you to get them to do that?" I asked teasingly. Edward sighed with an amused smile

"Only two months of favors from all three of them." I giggled loudly as I tucked into my starter. We ate some warm bread and pate while we smiled at each other. There was comfortable silence and I didn't mind.

Shortly after Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper re-entered with the main course. Carlisle presented the main course which looked like chicken, boiled potatoes and salad. It was simple but lovely. Jasper refilled the champagne glass for Edward and me with a gentle smile. Emmett took our napkins and flapped them hard before placing them on our laps. Edward's one accidentally hit him in the face and he glared at Emmett who just shrugged it off. I almost choked on my drink watching the pair. It was so funny. Carlisle hit Emmett on the back of the head on the way out and I laughed so hard. This was much more entertaining then Jake's dinner as harsh as that sounded. This family just made me feel so relaxed and I had not laughed that hard in some time.

"I'm sorry Bella. Emmett has a way of being the centre of attention even when he's not meant to be." He grumbled as he took a drink. I touched his hand gently

"It's fine Edward. I am really enjoying myself." His eyes lit up with hope

"Really?" I nodded

"Really really." We ate our food and shared jokes about Jasper's act and childhood stories. The time really flew by and I laughed so much. This night was really magical- everything I hoped a date with Edward would be.

Once dessert was served very cheekily. Carlisle told me they only had one slice of chocolate cake left so Edward and I had to share. Yeah right. It was all planned. Sly devils.

Edward and I fed each other cake and were back in our magic zone. When the evening was over he escorted me back to the bedroom and I smiled at how cute it was. It was like going from a restaurant to my house if we were out in the city but how both places were just separated by a hallway in a carriage we were all sharing. The illusion he created really made me admire him.

He stopped in front of the bedroom door and smiled at me. He took my hands and placed kisses on them before he kissed my cheek

"Thank you for a perfect evening Bella." I smiled and looked into his eyes, glittering with joy in the hallway light.

"Thank _you_ Edward. I have not this much fun in a long time." His smile faltered a little before he cleared his throat

"Bella there is something I have to tell you and I don't know how you are going to react but..." He trailed off as he shifted on his feet.

I was worried.

"What is it?" I asked gently. He took a deep breath as he held my hands for support.

"Bella...I...I love you." He looked in my eyes

"I have loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you and I cannot bare to hide it any longer. I thought I lost you forever more than once and I don't want it to happen ever again. I cannot wait another minute without telling you." I felt tears in my eyes and I embraced him.

"I love you too Edward. I just couldn't find a way to tell you." We held each other for a while before he cupped my cheeks and smiled

"So we are official?" I nodded and we kissed. It was a deep kiss full of promises and love. I now had a boyfriend.

We walked into the bedroom where the whole family erupted in applause. I blushed and looked at Edward. He grinned at the family.

I saw Esme, Rose and Alice wearing cooking aprons and realized who made the food. They were an extraordinary family and I couldn't have found a better group to be with in this rollarcoaster of a circus. They were officially my family now.

That night I slept peacefully without any distractions or worries. Nothing went through my head except the feeling of Edward in my arms and his warm breath on my face.

This is what it was like to love and be loved.

**REVIEWS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR. PLEASE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Twilight and its amazing characters belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Very jealous at the moment.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 25

AlicePOV

_Carlisle's face looks into mine, worried. He is pressing down into the wound. I feel the blood coming up and I cough it out._

"_I have to close the wound. Give me the tape!" Carlisle shouts in panic. I look up and see Bella with Edward on one side and Jasper, Rose and I were on the other side looking down in fear._

_Wait! If that's me standing over there then who is this?_

"_Emmett grab the gun!" Jasper called out in the distance._

"_Esme get the ambulance here now! Stay with me!" Carlisle calls over his shoulder then turns to me and shouts in fear._

_I feel my body giving out on me and darkness consume me._

"_No! No!" Bella cries out, tears streaming down her face. Edward is pulling her away as Carlisle hisses_

"_Edward get her out of here!" Carlisle begins pumping my chest, his eyes wild and his forehead covered in sweat._

_I can't keep my eyes open anymore...I'm going to miss them..._

I gasp loudly and sit up. My heart is beating wildly and I'm shaking. I had not had a vision for some time but this one was scary.

"Babe, are you okay?" Jasper sits up with me and whispers. I shook my head and felt the tears pour down my face. He rubs my back and looks at me, concerned.

"Come on." He says as he takes me out the door and into the hallway. He holds me to him and whispered soothing sounds.

"I had a vision."

"Vision? You haven't had one in a long time. What happened?" I looked at him and took a deep breath

"I think someone is going to be shot. Carlisle can't save them. They die. I saw it. I was in their body." Jasper closed his eyes and sighed

"Do you have any idea who it is?" I shook my head

"I couldn't tell. I felt so weak. So sleepy. There was blood everywhere. Someone was shot."

"Was the whole family okay?" I nodded

"It's not any of us." Jasper nodded and looked back to the bedroom

"You have to tell the others."

"How? Bella doesn't even know I get visions." Jasper motioned to the door expectantly

"Then tell her" I knew this wasn't going to turn out good.

The next morning as we were all getting ready for the day I called a family meeting.

"I had a vision again." Esme gasped

"It has been some time."

"I'm sorry, vision? Alice, since when did you have vision?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Since birth I assume. I've always had them. I saw something. I saw someone getting shot here in the Circus. I don't think they get saved no matter how much you try Carlisle. The best option is to keep our guard up and take care of our friends."

"And you kept this from me why?" Bella looked frustrated and Edward was trying to calm her down.

"No. I want to hear the truth. Why did you keep this from me? All of you!"

"Bella, I think Alice's visions were the least of our worries over the last few weeks. Please keep your voice down." Esme snapped.

"I'm sorry Bella. You're right, I should have said something. I guess in the midst of everything I forgot. The last vision I had was over a year ago. They come to me very unpredictably and they are subjective." I said soothingly.

Bella's shoulders were tense and I saw her glowering at me.

"Does anyone else know this?" I rolled my eyes

"Oh yes like I want everyone to know so they can call me a freak and use me to their advantage."

"Point taken" Bella mumbled and sat with her head in her hands

"So you don't know who was shot?" Carlisle asked, changing the subject slightly. I shook my head

"No but someone has a gun on this train. Keep an eye out."

BPOV

As we all left the room I took a moment to gather myself. Maybe I was a bit harsh on Alice but I had good reason. I thought we were beyond secrets in the family. Apparently not. It hurt. A lot.

Edward pulled me to one side and looked at me

"Are you okay?" I nodded

"Bella that was not necessary. Please understand how delicate the situation is. We don't want anyone to find out."

"But you couldn't tell me?" I barked. Edward barked back

"Not if you thought you were going to react like this. No." There was tense moment of silence between us before Edward's voice soothed again

"Alice doesn't ask for this. She would give it away if she could but she can't. She deals with the unpredictably of it and we have to support her. All we ask now is that you do the same." I nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Alice." He said as he started walking away. I followed him for a while till he put an arm around me. I was forgiven.

We ate and then took the morning to do our own things. I saw Sue sitting at a table by herself and I smiled and walked over. I had not spoken to her for a while.

As I approached I saw her reading a letter with a sad face.

"Sue?" Sue turned to me and put on a smile

"Hello Bella. How are you?" I nodded and sat down opposite her.

"I see you and Edward finally saw what we all saw." I bowed my head with a little blush

"I was stubborn. What more can I say?"

"_Was_ stubborn?" She teased. I shook my head and motioned to the letter

"What does it say?" Sue looked at the paper and sighed

"My daughter. She writes to let me know that she is graduating and wants me to attend." I smiled

"That's great. Congratulations. When is the big day?"

"Tomorrow. She is in the next city we leave for tonight but I can't go."

"Why not?" I ask bewildered

"Marcus forbids it." She stated lowly. I gasped

"The nerve of him! This is your daughter. You cannot miss an important time of her life." Sue scrunched up the letter in frustration

"I would go if I could Bella but she is also Marcus' daughter and he is my boss. I need permission and I don't have it. What more can I do?"

I sat and contemplated.

"Well...they don't have to know. Sneak over for the day and be back in time for the show." Sue gasped

"Take off? Bella it's dangerous." I sighed

"I know it is Sue but think about it. When are you going to get another opportunity to see her? By the time the train does another full circle it will already by a year or so I assume. Don't miss this chance. It's only for three hours right?"

"Four. We need a car and I need an alibi." I smirked

"And you will get one. I promise." Sue hugged me and took a deep breath

"We have to be very careful. Very careful." She said.

VictoriaPOV

I stood before Caius, completely naked and he motioned me over with his index finger. I winked and took a drink of whiskey before I swayed my hips and walked over to him.

I straddled him and ran my hands over his bare chest. I could now add a Volturi to my list of men and having a man of such power under me was exhilarating. However this was all to reach my ultimate goal of having Emmett.

"Hey pretty lady. Come back to me." I turned my eyes down to Caius whose big grin told me he was ready for another round.

"What's on your mind?" I batted my eyelashes flirtatiously

"You." He chuckled and ran his hands over my bare breasts

"Sweetie I have been alive a lot longer than you. I know a thing or two and so that's not the truth."

"Just thinking of plots darling." He played with my nipples and was very interested

"Anything come to mind?" I shrugged

"Perhaps. The Cullens need one moment of weakness and we come in for the kill. Otherwise I can just another resource." Caius lifted an eyebrow  
>"Another resource?" I nodded. I played with his chest hairs as I spoke with a hushed voice<p>

"Yes. Last week as James left Bella in the hotel room he bought us a very handy tool." Caius stopped his hand movements as he waited for me to continue

"A gun, lover. A gun. If it is needed then I have it ready and loaded." The grin that appeared on his face was huge

"I think of a few you can shoot with that thing." I winked

"If you stand by us then you can shoot whoever you want."

"Oh I love the way you think my dear." He brought me down for a deep kiss which aroused us enough. I sat on him and closed my eyes, thinking of Emmett. It made my body's pleasure intensify. I got wetter and my nipples hardened. Caius was enjoying it as well as he growled deeply and I gripped the headboard and rode him hard.

Emmett was mine and when the time came we would be doing this a lot. If in doubt I can just use the gun and shoot that pretty wife of his.

BPOV

I felt a chill go through me as I passed one of the carriages. I couldn't figure out why but I decided to take a quick peak. When I saw Victoria and Caius my eyes widened and I took off to tell the others.

Something wasn't right. I could tell.

**Short chapter but the next one will make up for it. A lot happens next time.**

**A twist, a secret meeting and a secret witnessing. It all has consequences. **


End file.
